Heat of Reaction
by lonelylark
Summary: When Sesshoumaru's ward falls ill, Kagome finds herself playing nurse at the Lord's command. After a mysterious occurence with Inuyasha, Kagome finds herself reluctant to return to him. But what better could his older, colder, Taiyoukai brother be? SesKag
1. Call the Doctor

**A/N:** Hello there! This is my first Inuyasha-based fic. I have others dealing predominately with Pirates of the Caribbean. But now I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm not perfectly sure yet where this story is going, but hopefully towards a lovely SessKag romance. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to own Sesshy all to my very own, I don't. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Just for the sake of not going to jail, I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Heat of Reaction** - by LonelyLark

A light wind tickled the treetops, casting dancing shadows on the forest floor, their boughs reaching towards the inviting embrace of the sun. The tall grass of the meadows swayed in time with the breeze, giving soft rustling sighs as they slowly awoke green from their seasonal slumber. Winter had come suddenly this year, a biting frost having settled all across the region without warning. Now the cold was waning, and the sensitive vegetation crept warily from its hibernation in anticipation of the coming spring.

A lone figure walked beneath the trees, humming softly a lofty tune. A well-worn yellow canvas bag hung carelessly on one shoulder, one hand holding lightly to the strap that secured its place. The figure went easily on its way through the foliage, already accustomed to the territory and unafraid of anything that may attack. After all, three years had already passed.

_Three years…_

It had been three years since Kagome had first fallen down the shrine well – or was dragged down it, rather, on her fifteenth birthday. It had been three years since she'd landed in Feudal Japan and freed Inuyasha. It had been three years ago that she'd met the cursed monk, the demon slayer, and kitsune who became her traveling companions, three years ago that she'd entered into battle with Naraku. For the past three years, she had commuted between their past and her future. It had been three years that she'd loved him…

Kagome sighed as she emerged from the forest into the clearing that housed the Bone Eater's well. Her eighteenth birthday was fast approaching, and she planned to spend the few days preceding it in the comforts of her home, with her long-neglected family. She had been back only briefly for supplies in the past three months, as the search for the last few shards of the Shikon no Tama became more complicated. Naraku, as always the conniving Hanyou he was, had pulled another disappearing act. They had yet to find trace of him, and the sudden calm had left everyone on edge.

Reaching the well, Kagome stopped, looking at it thoughtfully. The dried well, which sat ancient in the future shrine, was old even in the Feudal era. It would look innocent to all others who passed it, those who didn't know of its magic. It was deceptive, sitting there all worn and solitary in the center of the clearing with flowers sprouting sparsely at its base.

Kagome placed her hand on the splintering wooden beam that framed the well and stroked it half fondly, half resentfully. The well had brought her adventure unlike anything she could have imagined, but it had also brought her incredible danger. It had brought her love and friendship, but it had also caused her heartache. Her eyes slipped closed as she let out another sigh.

"Kami, I'm so stupid," she said with a melancholy smile.

"How so?"

Kagome yelped and jumped slightly, the deep voice startling her. Turning around quickly to face the source of the disturbance, she immediately regretted her decision to leave her archery weapon in Kaede's hut.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Before her, only several paces away, stood the Taiyoukai Lord of the West. He stood regally as was his custom, the empty left sleeve of his elegant white haroi billowing gently as it caught the wind.

Kagome swallowed hard as she fought to keep her legs from running, an action she imagined would only incense the dog lord. Taking a deep breath, she stood straighter and looked him in the eye, stabilizing her legs with the well behind her.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha isn't here."

Sesshoumaru narrowed sun-kissed eyes at the lack of formality she showed for his title. Her tone was not disrespectful, however. If he was honest, which he always was, he had expected her to flee to his half-brother as soon as he made his entrance, but to his surprise she had not. Despite her evident fear, the scent of which was rolling off her in waves, she had braced herself before him and brazenly looked him in the eye. For this, he decided, he would hold her to a slightly higher esteem than the Hanyou.

"This Sesshomaru will ignore your disrespect toward his person, and the fact that you have not answered the question he so pointedly directed you," he said in his even tone. "And you may relax, miko. I come not for the half-breed, nor to harm those of your pack unnecessarily." Once assured she had relaxed, judging by the shift in her posture, he commenced speaking before she could interject.

"I have come directly to request your assistance. Rin has fallen ill with a human malady, and I wish to avoid contact with the nearby villages. This Sesshoumaru is aware that your short experience as a miko has provided you with the skills necessary to cure the ill, and so you shall come."

Kagome listened patiently as the Western Lord explained his unexpected visit. The feeling of anxiety she at first experienced had greatly abated. Although she did not know him thoroughly – only through battle, really – she knew that if anything Sesshoumaru was an honest demon. He prized honor and dignity above all else, and although he could be quite vicious, she never felt him to be insincere in his convictions.

The fact that he had sought her out specifically somewhat surprised her. He knew she traveled with his brother, and _everyone_ knew how badly he disliked Inuyasha. It was her assumption, then, that he found everyone who kept his friendship just as detestable, but here he was requesting her aid.

_Well, more like demanding it._

Was his child-ward, Rin, truly that sick?

Although Kagome didn't like to be rudely bossed around, she knew not to expect more from the aristocratic inuyoukai. As Lord, the power of his word was great and certainly rarely challenged by those who knew him. It was his manner of expression, something that she knew would never change, and she accepted it without offence.

Sighing inwardly, Kagome glanced at the well behind her, letting the silence between them stretch. She had planned on returning home for her birthday and indulging in some of the comforts the past simply couldn't provide, but if Rin truly was sick she knew she would have to stay. Sesshoumaru was no doubt truly in need of assistance if he was coming to her for help, and somehow she couldn't help but feel that the little girl he'd adopted needed a woman to help cure her. Kagome herself had only wanted her mother around when she was sick, and Jaken hardly counted as even a guardian.

Looking back at Sesshoumaru, she nodded firmly. "Okay, I'll help. Where is she?"

"Rin is at camp, with Jaken." Sesshoumaru swiftly turned with ethereal grace and once again disappeared into the forest. Taking it as a sign to follow, Kagome gathered her belongings and set off after him, not willing to get lost.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru reached camp, the sun had already passed its midday mark in the sky. Embers were smoldering in the fire pit, beside which sat the green-tinted retainer of the Western Lord. The smoky smell of fish cooked over a fire wafted in the air, signifying the noon meal had either begun or recently ended.

"My Lord!" Jaken squawked as he ran towards Sesshoumaru. "You're back, my Lord! Your – My Lord your brother's wench has imposed on our campsite! Let me take care of her," he raged, already pointing his two-headed staff at her.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said so coldly that even Kagome's arm-hair bristled, "Cease your stupidity. I have brought the miko here. Direct her to Rin," he finished with a menacing glare.

"Yes, my Lord, right away," Jaken bowed. "Come, wench."

Kagome followed Jaken to a space farther away from the fire pit, trying not to think badly of Sesshoumaru's retainer. When they came upon Rin, she knelt beside her. The child lay asleep on the ground in an orange and yellow kimono. A large leaf was set a foot or so beside her with untouched fish, ready to be eaten.

"I did not wish Jaken to wake her," Sesshoumaru spoke from behind Kagome as she reached her hand out towards the child. "I understand ningen illness requires rest."

Ignoring the warning in Sesshoumaru's voice, Kagome began to gently shake the sleeping girl awake. "Yes, but she needs to eat in order to gain the strength to recuperate."

Rin began to stir, blearily opening an eye before testing the other one against her surroundings. When she saw Kagome, she smiled weakly and yawned before suddenly frowning.

"Hi Rin," Kagome spoke happily. "I'm here to take care of you."

Rin smiled before frowning again. "Kagome, my throat hurts," she said weakly.

"Does it, now?" Kagome asked. "And how about your head?" When the little girl nodded, Kagome put her hand to her forehead, only to find that she was burning up. Rin then gave a cough and Kagome retracted her hand.

"Does your stomach hurt too?"

Rin shook her head in the negative.

"Good. Sit up, now. It's time to eat."

"But my throat hurts," Rin whined. Behind her Sesshoumaru huffed pointedly.

"It doesn't matter, Rin," Kagome said, watching the Lord through the corner of her eye, "You need to eat to get better." Rin nodded understandingly and sat up as Kagome had requested, beginning to eat her portion of river fish.

As the little girl ate, Kagome stood and began making preparations. Sesshoumaru watched her curiously as she took out a black roll of what looked like a bundle of sheets, and laid it on the ground like a portable futon. When Rin had finished, he watched as Kagome ushered her into the open fold of the futon, stroking Rin's hair and talking nonsense until she fell asleep. It was then she approached him.

"I need to go home," she said.

Sesshoumaru raised a fine silver eyebrow. "Through that well?"

"Eh, yes," Kagome affirmed, "temporarily."

"No."

Kagome balked at his instant refusal. "But-"

"You have a duty to fulfill."

"I need to gather supplies from my time in order for Rin to cure more quickly," she explained, trying to keep her rising anger from showing. Sesshoumaru noticed with secret amusement. He was somewhat skeptical of the medicinal potential of her homeland. It was unknown to him, her dwelling, the only thing he knew of it was that it lay beyond the well that had at some point brought her to his lands.

"Gather herbs in the forest." Unmoving, he watched her critically.

"There are many advances in medicine where I'm from," she told him, her eyes closed with frustration. "They would heal her faster. I'll be very brief – I'll just get what I need and return quickly."

"Hn." Blinking slowly, Sesshoumaru consented. "Return by sundown."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled and bowed graciously before grabbing her yellow sack and running from the small clearing. As she headed in the direction of the well, she began to formulate her plan of action.

It would be easy for her to disappear from the Feudal era altogether, if she wanted. She hardly believed the well would allow Sesshoumaru to pass, and Sesshoumaru himself must have considered this. This was not her plan, however; Sesshoumaru had given her his trust in letting her go on her own, and Kagome knew his trust was not given lightly. She would go to her time as she promised: only to pick up the medical supplies needed for her assigned task. What concerned her now was Inuyasha.

Kagome had informed her group that she would be absent from them for some time. She was expected to return in five days. Inuyasha, always impatient, had at last accepted her decision, unhappily as it was. If she knew him as well as she thought, he would be climbing from the well house on the break of the fifth day to drag her back.

The five days she had been allowed – birthday included – she would spend nursing Rin to health. The girl's cold did not seem too developed, but years had taught Kagome that what seemed like an innocent cough could easily turn into a flu that could prove fatal in the feudal era. Lucky for them, the advances of the future gave Kagome the ability to hopefully contain and prevent the virus that had infected Sesshoumaru's ward. The only obstacles she had to overcome were:

1.) Curing Rin in the span of three short days.

2.) Curing Rin before Inuyasha's nose revealed the fact that she had not, in fact, gone home, therefore leading him to Sesshoumaru, therefore leading to another "epic" battle between brothers, and thus giving Kagome one big headache, and

3.) Curing Rin while managing not to get sick herself.

Mulling over the problems that stood in her way, Kagome burst into the well clearing for the second time that day. It would be a disappointment to her mother, brother, and grandfather that she would not be staying for her eighteenth birthday, much less dinner. It would also be a great disappointment to herself. Even so, it was a mission she would simply have to undertake. Her spirit had always been one of giving, and it was simply not in her to turn a blind eye to an ailing child, much less one she knew.

In a way it would be interesting, Kagome thought wistfully as she straddled the well. She had never truly been close enough to Sesshoumaru outside of battle to say she knew him, and she was excited at the chance to study him, even though so far he seemed just as she had surmised: cold, regal, and authoritative. This venture might also be a chance to fool Inuyasha for once. She smirked at the notion. Something magical about the feudal era was that you never knew what could happen. Expecting the unexpected was a plan to fail, because the unexpected was always much more unexpected than one could expect.

Kagome shook her head, having confused herself with the irony of the unexpected truly being unexpected. Pulling her other leg over the side of the well, she threw her bag and jumped.

This might truly turn out to be interesting.


	2. Curiosity

**A/N:** I would just like to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter of Heat of Reaction. It really means a lot to me, and I will try to update as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the charactes of Inuyahsa, not the original story line. My only credit is of this very plot.

Heat of Reaction

Chapter Two: Curiosity

Sesshoumaru sat propped against the trunk of a large gnarled tree, silently enjoying the breeze that blew through his hair. Rin still slept, encompassed snugly in the strange futon the miko had earlier set her in. With no child to watch, Jaken had likewise drifted asleep several minutes after Kagome had left, and he lay by the fully doused fire pit, clutching his staff.

Sesshoumaru looked into the distance at nothing in particular. His golden eyes shut closed for several seconds before opening once more. There was no noise for miles around, save the chirping of the various birds, which was not too bothersome. His peace was rare, what with having taken on a defenseless child for a ward. Not to mention his less than quiet retainer, whose shrill cries at the girl's whims were deafening. Three years was not enough to acclimate him perfectly to the change, just as three years had not been enough to satisfy his curiosity of Kagome.

As his mind drifted to the priestess he had summoned to heal Rin, he pondered not for the first time her continued presence in his brother's pack. He had often seen how protective Inuyasha was of her, both in their first encounter and in every battle since. His attentions, however, seemed to stop there. On the few encounters where he came upon the hanyou and they did not fight, he noted how crudely he spoke to her. Inuyasha had never been eloquent with words, and most people would turn from him in derision, but what came as a surprise was that the miko did not. That was what truly puzzled him.

The Western Lord had witnessed several instances in which, to his secret amusement, Kagome retaliated to Inuyasha's complaints and insults with equal fervor. Although as a Taiyoukai he remembered almost everything, he particularly remembered these instances, for they were ones he found most pleasing. She was most strong-willed, though often foolish, and it was something he had to admire incrementally, for brazen women were not easy to find. Still, her character puzzled him all the more.

For such a strong-willed woman, she had put up with his half-brother for more than must be healthy. The kitsune that traveled with them, he knew, did so only because of Kagome's presence, and he suspected the Taijya and monk would not stay long after were she to leave.

Why, then, did she continue to travel with Inuyasha? What kept her from leaving him to seek Naraku on her own with the pack?

She truly was an enigma.

Already focused on her, Sesshoumaru's thoughts drifted to his current situation. Rin was sick. He trusted Jaken only so far as to watch the girl for short periods of time, and even then he often proved inadequate. This meant that they would not be traveling for some time, and therefore set back his hunt for Naraku.

Sesshoumaru brooded silently and undetected. The day was growing older; the sun low in the sky, and the miko had still not arrived. Suspicious a he was of humans, he began to believe that it was never her intention to return, but if anyone mentioned it he would say he was not necessarily suspicious. Indeed, he was not a suspicious creature, only a certain one. He was not suspicious that humans were untrustworthy and useless just as he was not suspicious that his half-brother was a fool; he simply knew these to be truths.

The Western Lord narrowed his eyes, the only sign of his aggravation, and began to plot the death of the ningen woman who thought she could so easily deceive him. Did she honestly doubt his ability to hunt her down, the ability attained from his great and terrible family heritage? Then, just as the sky began to bleed the day's death, she entered the clearing. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened marginally, and his body stiffened.

Kagome was out of breath, her heart pounding in her ribcage from the exertion of her run from the well. That wasn't what had surprised him, however; He hadn't sensed her coming.

"Phew! Sorry for being late. I had to go to the market to pick up some things for Rin," Kagome explained, taking deep breaths.

Sesshoumaru ignored her apology and bright smile. His eyes narrowed again speculatively. Her scent, somehow, was gone. Had she masked it to be funny? If so, he was far from amused.

"Miko, you can end your farce," he growled in annoyance.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him, looking genuinely confused, and Sesshoumaru tilted his head back, raising an eyebrow. So she didn't know her scent was masked? Interesting. Even without scent, however, he surely would have heard her coming, but her steps had also made no sound.

_How could it be?_

"End what?"

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sesshoumaru outright ignored her question, and chose to turn from him in favor of sorting through her bag. The yellow sack, a veteran of many an odd circumstance, had left Feudal Japan relatively empty, only to return filled to the brim as it often did. This time, packed with various medicines and medical supplies, apart from the traditional clothes, water, and Ramen, the poor yellow thing looked near combustion. Immediately she set about relieving some of the load.

The cold and flu medicines she lined all in a row. Motherly instincts having taken over, she had found herself back from the store with a more flu serums and cough suppressants than was truly necessary. Rubbing her chin intently, she tried not to feel sheepish as the Lord of the Western Lands looked over her shoulder unforgivingly. Ignoring it as best she could, she decided on a box but left it in its place for the time being, choosing, rather, to retrieve the makeshift stove and pot from her magical bag. Really, any day now she would mysteriously pull an oven out of it.

The Western Lord watched curiously as his employed miko – threatened really – removed a mysterious metal contraption from her overstuffed knapsack. Too curious to see what she was up to, he refrained from helping her as she began a fire in the expired pit with the wood that had been gathered earlier. Her ability to produce flames he did not find particularly surprising, as women were expected to be good with domestic life. He thought for a moment, with disappointment, that she would not actually be up to anything worthwhile, until she turned back to the strange metal frame and placed it over the flames.

Filling the cast-iron pot with bottled water, Kagome set it on the portable camping range and tossed two tea bags in. It seemed that she had started the fire up just in time, as the sky had almost fully darkened. Next to the pit, Jaken stirred, mumbling something incoherent before falling back asleep. As she waited for the temperature to rise, Kagome sat back and sighed.

It was quiet, for once.

For once there was no echo as the surface of Sango's palm met Miroku's face with a painful slap, no banter between Shippo and Inuyasha. For once, there was no Inuyasha complaining about his serving ramen.

Kagome cringed at the thought. He had infected her thoughts again. Not that it was easy to ignore his existence, seeing as she practically lived with him now. Although, ignoring people seemed to be one of Sesshoumaru's greatest hobbies, and since said Taiyoukai was in her presence she wondered if he would teach her the secret. Almost as if reading her mind, the Western Lord spoke.

"What of the Hanyou?"

'_What of the Hanyou?'_ The sentence could be interpreted in many ways, seeing as no conversation preceded it to establish a meaning. Hanyou? Which Hanyou? Naraku was a Hanyou. Even so, Kagome understood the Taiyoukai's question in some unknown way.

"Inuyasha thinks I'm going home for a while."

Sesshoumaru looked at her back with his customary placid expression. "Yet here you are, aiding the enemy? Such treachery."

Kagome laughed lightly. "Enemy? I hardly believe Rin to be an enemy."

A short silence ensued, filled only by the breath of slumber and the light crackling of the fire. Sesshoumaru then said knowingly, "You do not wish him to find you."

"No," Kagome confirmed. Without further explanation, she removed the pot from the fire and poured the contents into a Styrofoam cup. She then proceeded to open the box of Zicam she had earlier selected, and stir the medicated plastic spoon into the tea.

Sesshoumaru followed her actions with his eyes as she prepared the foreign concoction. He almost moved to stop her as she neared Rin, but the little girl coughed and he settled back against the tree almost grudgingly, closing his eyes. He would allow Kagome to wake Rin only for the medicines.

A moment passed, and his brow twitched. Something felt strange suddenly. His lashed flew open only to fall back into a glare. At some point he had forgotten about the disappearance of her scent, and the miko had approached him again without his knowledge. She knelt two feet from him, holding two cups similar to the one she'd given Rin, and he had the vague idea she was going to offer one to him. He was right.

"I do not sustain myself with ningen food," he told her plainly. The words sounded very much the same as the ones he had told Rin three years earlier.

Kagome smiled warmly. "You may not eat ningen food, but I'm certain your drink tea. Here, this is plain. The one I gave Rin had medicine, to soothe her throat and mask the taste."

Sesshoumaru eyed the proffered cup dubiously. What good could this tea of hers be if it was strong enough to cover the taste of her medicinal concoctions? Pushing his doubts aside, he accepted the tea out of curiosity, and decided with annoyance that he was beginning to quite hate curiosity. It had always been the one part of himself he could not control and it seemed to become more of a problem around this foreign woman.

Sighing internally, he sampled the tea and startled. As expected, it was hot, but the pungently sweet flavor was unlike any he had before tasted. Noticing the slight hesitance and his thoughtful gaze, Kagome answered his silent question.

"It's a tea made from passion fruit. That's why it's purple."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly to show he understood. Silently they resumed drinking their tea, Kagome stationed several feet beside him on her knees. When they'd finished, she gently took the cup from the demon lord and threw both his and her own into the fire. Sesshoumaru eyed her as she did this, then as she took a blanket from her bag.

"Why is it you hide from him?"

Kagome paused with surprise, having just sat down and spread the blanket over her legs. A late night breeze crept through the dark and tossed the ends of her hair lightly. Then she smiled weakly.

"That is a good question." Leaving it at that, Kagome lay back, pulling the blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru."


	3. Tea For Few

**A/N: **I would like to apologize now for the lack in significant substance in this chapter. I just wanted to get another update out and, as in all stories, there have to be intervals of plot and time development. This is one such interval. Hopefully it will be easier for me to write now that this is out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** For the third time: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha. I would _love_ to own Sesshoumaru and his intreguing silence, but Alas! It can't be so. sobs wretchedly

**Heat of Reaction **

Chapter Three -

A call sounded in the distance, and a pair of chocolate eyes drew open. Once again, Kagome had risen before the sun. At first she was confused; since when did she not use her sleeping bag? It was then she remembered she was no longer in the presence of Inuyasha, but that of his older brother. Immediately thoughts began to cloud her mind, but she caught them before they could drown her and tucked them in a cell for safe keeping. It was not yet time to think of these things, not yet time to appraise her situation. Not that there was much to appraise; it was quite clear.

With a quiet sigh she closed her eyes. A glance around the campsite had proved that everyone still lay asleep, save her. Even Sesshoumaru seemed to slumber, propped against a tree as she'd seen him last, although she did not doubt he could spring to action at any moment. This time had always been her favorite, though she valued sleep; waking before the sun rose, while everyone still slept and the forest was still, the only time the world seemed truly at peace.

It was dark enough for sight to be difficult, but the gray tint of the predawn light allowed the outlines to be seen. The air was always cooler and sometimes misty, as was the ground, and the morning dew that settled on the grass always tickled her legs when she began preparations for the morning meal. It didn't bother her so much now, though she slept on the ground. After her first winter in the Feudal Era she had taken to dressing more warmly. She had abandoned her school uniform for more casual and sturdy clothing half-way through her second year, realizing what an expensive enterprise it was becoming for her mother. Often she would return home with stains of blood, and other unidentifiable sources that were difficult if not impossible to remove, leaving only the option of buying a new set.

Kagome smiled softly knowing that her mother would soon not have to worry about uniforms anymore. Soon she would graduate. Her elderly grandfather would no longer need to worry about excusing her absences, since she would postpone any further schooling until the jewel was completed and safely kept or wished upon.

In the distance came the call again, the one that had stirred her from sleep. It was the morning lark, bidding Kagome and the sun a good morning. Several other birds echoed the song with their own as the faint morning light grew stronger. Soon the entire forest would come to life.

Indulging in a yawn, Kagome stretched her body, awakening its functions. Despite the evident hatred family members could display for one another, Kagome was a firm believer that regardless of their hate they were still family, and thus shared similar traits. It was upon that belief that she placed the assumption that Sesshoumaru was an early riser as was his brother, and no doubt had been since not long after his birth. As heir, he had surely been given everything with the luxury of wasting many things, but if there was something he did not like to waste it was time. He was a lord now, and in the serious fashion she'd seen him take his position she was sure he valued his time only third to his life and honor. That in mind, it was time for breakfast preparations.

Sesshoumaru sat against the ancient forest tree as he had the night before, legs stretched perfectly before him on the grassy earth. His posture was straight-backed and rigid, yet seemed so natural and elegant it was as if he put no effort into keeping his shoulders back; Closed, magenta-tinted eyelids were deceitful of his awareness. A firm believer in the adage 'Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy and wealthy and wise' long before Benjamin Franklin could claim attribution, the Western Taiyoukai had risen early as was his custom. Though his eyes remained closed, he had been conscious of the coming daybreak, of the pre-dawn calls of the forest fowl, and most peculiarly the stirrings of the futuristic priestess.

Peculiar, he thought, that she rose far earlier than he had expected. He had been aware of the steady rhythmic breaths in the clearing not long after he had attained full consciousness. It was shortly after that the shift in the rhythm caught the attention of his finely tuned ear. He heard at first the small movements as she woke; the shifts of weight that crinkled the grass beneath her almost inaudibly. Then it was the particular intake of air that accompanies a yawn, and finally the stirrings of her blanket and other foreign trinkets as she set about the day. Quietly, he noticed.

Sesshoumaru opened his lidded eyes in time to see the miko place the last of the firewood into the fire pit and light an intriguing little twig almost magically before setting flame to the wood. The metal contraption from the previous night had not been removed, and she placed another pot of what he imagined to be water from an odd container to heat. Soon the pungent aroma of her tea wafted in the air. She had taken out four of the strange and fragile goblets he had seen last night, that seemed to be made not of thick paper but a material much the same, and now proceeded to pour a serving into each. She must still have been unaware of his wakefulness because when she finally did turn to him she startled with surprise.

If it was possible, she would have jumped out of her skin. Kagome had finished pouring the tea, the same one she had brewed the night previous. She was mildly contented with the fact that the Taiyoukai in her company had been pleased by the taste, and played with the idea of testing other teas on him as she stirred Rin's medicine into a cup. When she turned to glance at said demon, the shock of his intense yellow gaze made her stumble backward with a yelp. As she fell on her behind, the searing tea splashed her shirt and arm, causing her to drop the cups.

Sesshoumaru watched with light amusement as she stumbled, realizing finally his stage of wake. He remained unmoving as she hissed with pain, nursing the arm she had just burned, for which he was thankful. Humans, he had observed over time, were usually loud in expressing any form of pain they experienced. He was glad to see this one was not; more mindful of her companions.

Kagome winced as she scanned the tender flesh of her right arm forearm, now red and burning; only vaguely she realized that she had wasted two cups of tea and therefore perfectly good water. Sesshoumaru really had given her a start. When she had turned to glance at him the last thing she expected was to have him stare right back. The gold of his eyes had spooked her into a panic, thinking Inuyasha had stumbled upon them and was ready to force her back. That was something she was not willing to do just yet.

"Miko, you should tend to your burn."

Kagome looked surprised at the Western Lord's suggestion. It took her a moment to react, but she reached her healthy hand into the depths of her yellow sack to retrieve an ointment. As she spread it over the assaulted skin, she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The Taiyoukai raised a shapely brow. "Why do you apologize?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I spilled our tea. I'll need to make more."

"Hn," he hummed noncommittally, though Kagome interpreted it as acceptance. It was with glee she observed he had not rejected her offer of the tea outright. Without hesitation she set more water to boil and began to prepare the bit that was saved for Rin and her guardian imp. It was uncertain to her, the reason she felt happy at the Western Lord's approval. Perhaps it was the task that helped her to forget her own worries, or the fact that her help was needed – something she had not felt for a long time. Either way, it was a good feeling, even if such a feeling was to be met with the silence of a youkai who had often had no qualm to kill her.

At least she knew she would live until Rin was cured.

The Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru watched the priestess critically. In the early morning he had taken the time to piece together what he could from the little information she had granted him. True, his request had been an order rather than a choice, and although she could not refuse an ailing child of her own volition, he had expected more of a struggle from her. Other unexpected happenings ensued which only served to baffle him. The only data he had been able to collect was:

1.) She lacked scent,

2.) She had gained considerable stealth, and

3.) She did not wish Inuyasha to find her

The conclusion was, then, that she – either knowingly or unknowingly – had masked her scent and developed incredible stealth with the intention of not being found out by Inuyasha. He guessed it was a conscious action. Although his half-brother refused to see the change in the woman he had for so long sought to protect, the Western demon lord was not so ignorant. It was evident that Kagome, though formally untrained, had greatly increased in power since their first encounter three years earlier. That still did not explain her compliance, however. Her powers were significant, and she perhaps stood a chance at self-defense, but regardless Sesshoumaru's own powers were still gravely remarkable in comparison. She must have known she was still in danger of her life in his presence. What, then, could have caused her to alienate herself from Inuyasha?


	4. Heat of Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. (_sniffles)_ What a cruel, _cruel_ world...

**A/N:** I am so happy to see that my story has interested so many of you! The only thing I find extremely interesting, however, is that more of you add me to their 'Alert' list than leave reviews. _(sweatdrop)_ They're much liked, and I am willing to recieve any corrections or criticisms that you're willing to send!

**Chapter Four – Heat of Reaction**

Day Four. Four days had passed. Well, not four days so much as three nights; the sun was only positioned mid-sky. Only Noon, barely spring, and already the temperature was thawing. Soon she would be able to wear normal clothes again.

Kagome stood and stretched. Above her they sky was clear with few clouds, the air was clean, and the noise of a grumbling Inuyasha was replaced with the squawking of an irritated Jaken. She smiled contently as she let out a sigh. Rin's condition had been improving. Although her symptomatic sore throat still plagued her health, the fever had almost completely dissipated and she now found it easier to stay awake in the daylight hours. Said little girl now sat on Kagome's sleeping bag, legs neatly tucked in the warm folds as she laughed at the silly songs Kagome helped her create. Jaken remained indignantly furious, as most of the songs and rhymes were about his odd looks and surly demeanor.

Sesshoumaru sat against _his_ tree – Kagome now referred to it as such, considering it was the one he always chose to sit against – and engaged in one of his most common pastimes as of late: Watching the miko. She had not only been taking care of Rin's illness the past days, but had also taken it upon herself to look after her entertainment. It was not the first time he had noticed her motherly tendencies and remarked to himself what a good mother she would make when she indeed found a mate and reproduced. It was also not the first time he had thought of _her _in a particular way. A particular way that he should not be thinking. Now she stood, arms reaching to the skies, body arched luxuriously in a way that seemed almost feline. It was something he found not at all unpleasant until he _realized_ he did not mind it. Sesshoumaru scowled.

He had been speaking to her more after the second day. Unlike many of her race she was hardworking and diligent. She had not yet disappointed him and, surprisingly, he felt he did not want to be disappointed by her for once. He wanted her to surpass his expectations, was eager for her to surprise him, for he had not had such agreeable interaction with anyone for over half a century, with the exception of Rin. Rin remained an exception, of course, because although she did occasionally please and mildly amuse him, she was still a child.

She was filled with an untapped potential that most intrigued him. Untrained as she was, she had been able to teach herself enough to heal mild to moderate physical wounds using solely her spiritual power. This he had observed briefly when she had cured her burn on the second day, only after serving everyone their portion of the morning meal. Selfless, she was. It somewhat astounded him. Of course, it was nothing in comparison to what had occurred only the night before, the night of the third day…

He had returned to camp after a quick patrol of his lands, one thing he refused to neglect even on his wild search for the hanyou Naraku. It was just after midday meal when he arrived, as his nose efficiently pointed out without having to strain. Rin was sitting in the miko's portable futon, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as she threw insults at his foolish imp-servant, though he doubted she would be so for long. His brother's priestess had undoubtedly already given her a drought of her healing potion, which always made the child sleep soundly for several hours afterwards.

Though he had been adamant in rejecting her offers of the strange ningen food she produced, Sesshoumaru was not at all displeased to find a hot cup of tea waiting for him by his self-designated spot. As he sat with all the grace he had acquired over years of his position as Lord, and took the tea with neither objection nor gratuity, he noticed the miko studying strange documents and writing with equally strange utensils. That's when the shock slightly hit him.

_Writing?_

"Miko, you are educated?"

Kagome had looked up at him with wide blinking eyes, taking a moment to interpret his question. "Yes," she answered flatly, yet not completely rude. "When I come from," she started out slowly, carefully selecting her words, "almost everyone is educated."

Upon further interrogation he discovered she could perform mathematical skills as well as read and write. Writing from her time, he also learned, was different from his present, yet not wholly unable to comprehend. The scrolls from his present were bound in her time, hundreds of parchment in what she called a book. There was also vast advance in an area she referred to as "science", which had to do with the laws of nature and technology, and had nothing to do with Gods or Goddesses. That was what she had been working on.

After a short period of silence, Kagome had peeked at him from the corner of her eyes only to find his intent stare still on her. Without words she understood he was curious of her then current work and set about explaining it as best she could.

"This is a branch of science called chemistry," she explained, as if he would understand. "It's severely complicated to describe to someone who doesn't know what science even is, exactly…" Sesshoumaru, wordless as ever, continued to stare at her stolidly, but there was a hint of expectancy in his gaze. A short silence drifted between them, and in it could be heard the rustling of the leaves, the giggling of a girl, and the slight crunching of foliage as the wind shifted. She was not answering his question, but he allowed the silence, waiting for her to find her words as she fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

"I guess I could try and explain what I'm working on," she suggested, more to herself than to him. _Not that you would understand it._ That, he imagined, was surely what she thought. Nevertheless she was keen enough to keep it to herself, for implying the Western Lord could not _know_ or _learn_ was blasphemy and a crime in itself. His continued passivity egged her on.

"It's called Heat of Reaction. It's the quantity of heat released or absorbed during a chemical reaction. A chemical reaction can happen between elements, or things formed with elements," she elaborated, "like –"

"This Sesshoumaru knows what an element is."

"But they're not the same as what you may think." The miko had continued to explain how water and earth were not considered elements, but that their much smaller components were. It was fascinating.

"Anyway," she said in an attempt to get back on track, "You find the Heat of Reaction by subtracting the sum of heat of the reactants (the ones you're joining) from the sum of heat of the products."

The rest of the afternoon had passed in equal fashion. He was more inquisitive than he could remember ever being, and he could not help but like the fact she was so knowledgeable. More so, she was almost pleased to explain things to him, and went through each of his questions thoroughly and with ardor. Evening had then fallen and once again she had gone through her duties as a healer. It was dark by the time she had finished and eaten. It came as a surprise to him when instead of lying down to sleep, she approached him and sat down beside him. There was a comfortable silence before he asked what had been on his mind for the past three days, hoping this time she would not avoid it.

"Your scent is lacking, miko, and you barely make noise when you walk in the forest." Through the corner of his eye he saw the look of surprise that lit her face. So she didn't know?

"How is that…No scent?"

"It is possible that," he mused, "Because you do not wish Inuyasha to find you, your powers have subconsciously risen to hide you from him." For a moment she seemed to consider the idea, looking astounded.

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru started again, "What has my brother done that you so wish for him not to find you?"

Her eyes were downcast when he asked, and for a moment he thought she would deflect the question.

"I…," she started, "We can never be. I look like her, but I'm _not_ her. I know he cares in his own way, he says he loves me, but…As long as Inuyasha is in love with her, he can't be in love with me." A sad smile crossed her lips. "I've known for a while, and I don't want to keep up hope. I just want him to be happy, and he needs to realize what I've realized. In order for that to happen, I need to be away, for both of us."

The Western Lord felt something stir within him, something he could not place. "You should not be afraid that he will come to take you. This Sesshoumaru will not allow it." He felt her wondrous stare, and averted his eyes. "You still have duties to fulfill," he added, as if that were to explain his reasoning. The priestess had smiled and nodded anyway. Another one of their silences followed, betraying the unusual request the miko would make.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she started quietly, "I would like to try something. May I?" She motioned to the left sleeve of his haroi, and when he did not move she lifted the sleeve and reached for what remained of his arm.

Sesshoumaru held back a growl. It was partially because of the wench sitting beside him that his arm was reduced to a stump. Nevertheless he had some faith that she would not try to harm him. Not that her abilities could much harm to him.

Taking his silence as a sign to continue, she took a deep breath. Her eyes slipped shut in concentration. Almost at once Sesshoumaru felt a giant wave of her miko energy rise and he flinched instinctively. The purifying energy against his skin was almost uncomfortably hot, but against his internal drive he reigned in his Youki, which fought to rise and combat potentially dangerous chi. It was several minutes before another feeling overtook him. It was heat and coldness, prickling pleasure and inscrutable pain, all at once. It felt as if his bones were stretching, or breaking. It was blinding, yet he'd never seen more clearly.

Almost as soon as he could place the feelings they were gone. He first realized it when the miko slumped against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she muttered with a lazy smile. Usurped of energy, she passed out and fell against his chest. As he made to catch her, his eyes widened in surprise. Despite the substantial time he had lacked his left arm, he could not help trying to react as if it had never been severed by his half-brother. Like usual he had tried to use it then. The only difference was that it _worked_. Astonished, he lifted the new limb to inspect it.

Right where his left arm should _not_ be was a _new_ left arm. It was perfectly in tact, an identical pair to his right, down to the magenta stripes across his wrists and the long, cruel nails that could turn to claws at any minute. He looked it over, time and time again, his flawless mask removed in preference of complete awe. Then he looked at the sleeping girl sprawled awkwardly across his right arm.

"_Thank you."_

With care he lifted her into his lap and nursed her head on his forearm. To think, this tiny, harmless-looking woman had restored his arm. She had no obligation to do so. Her purpose was solely to heal his ward.

"_Thank you,"_ she had said.

Gratuity for what?

It did not matter. Now, on the fourth day as he saw her walking towards him, Sesshoumaru knew he would uphold his word. He had known even the night before, as he watched her sleep, and in the morning as he lay her gently on the ground before she woke. He would allow no harm to come to her, whether by Inuyasha or by anyone else.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called to him with a warm smile, "I'm going to go pick some flowers for Rin."

"And I shall accompany you."


	5. Windows to the Soul

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha. Never did, never will. Don't remind me please...

**A/N:** I would just like to say that the response to my story has been overwhelming! I'm so glad so many of you like it. I've also gotten some wonderful reviews, and I'd particularly like to thank TheIYobsessed for her insight on what could be better, what was really great, and what seemed cheesy. I know that some of you may not be happy with the fact that I gave Sesshoumaru his arm back (because so many other people use it), but I have an eventual plan. I nevertheless encourage everyone to inform me of possible improvements or personal preferences. THANK YOU!

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter Five – Windows to the Soul**

Kagome reached her arms toward the sky and stood on tip-toe, feeling the stretch of her calves. The good weather of the past four days had continued into the fifth, making for a light button-up sweater, and her stay with Sesshoumaru's group had only helped her mood. She was also warming up to the cold Taiyoukai, and he seemed not to object.

The day before, she had set out to pick flowers for Rin while she rested. It came as a surprise when Sesshoumaru volunteered to accompany her. The possibility that he did so to make sure she didn't escape hadn't slipped Kagome's mind, but it was nice to think that he wished only to go on a walk with her. Kagome liked to believe that a friendship could potentially build between them, even though they were once enemies.

The search for early sprouting perennials had turned into a nice walk through a nearby field, during which she and the Western Lord spoke about all manner of things. Mostly it was about her future and the things that would be accomplished past this time. To Kagome's delight, Sesshoumaru was very inquisitive, and listened attentively even when she strayed to subjects of little importance, never openly disregarding her.

They spoke about cities and architecture, the way civilization had progressed, and the fact that there were no recognizable demons in the future to Kagome's knowledge. She told him about her kind mother, her annoying yet charitable little brother, and her crazy grandfather who always managed to concoct the strangest illnesses.

"_You are ill often?"_ he had asked, mildly confused. She laughed before straightening things out.

When she told him about her birthday and the fact that it was that very day, he didn't seem to understand her suddenly sullen mood. She went on to explain how her expeditions in search of the Jewel had kept her from her family, and how she had anticipated spending her Eighteenth birthday at home. At that he became silent and pensive.

That night, as she was preparing to cook, he returned from one of his many solitary outings with a plump deer, already skinned. He offered no explanation as he set it on a large rock beside her. They had feasted well, the Western Lord having participated in the meal, even.

Kagome smiled, thinking back on his generosity. Even without his saying so, she knew he had brought it for her sake, to compensate for spending her birthday so far away from home. Not that he would ever admit to it.

"Are you coming Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The Western Taiyoukai looked across the clearing at his ward's nurse. He nodded once, regally, before standing from his position against the tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin wants to go too!" Rin cried out from the black sleeping bag.

"Iie, Rin. You must rest until you are well."

"That's right, you impudent child!" Jaken yelled at her, building upon his master's negation. "It's because of you that Lord Sesshoumaru has had to put his important search to a halt. If you weren't always so careless and –"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said icily, "You are to watch Rin. Should any ill befall her, it will be your head." That said, he passed the imp and headed towards the waiting young woman who was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Let us go."

Kagome smiled brightly as she fell into silent step beside him, and he was sorely tempted to smile back. Other than her, only Rin had ever tempted him in that way. In such little time she had managed to awaken urges he had not had since his pup-hood, before his mother had left him in his father's care, before he began the serious training of an heir.

He watched as she ran ahead of him, having spotted several beautiful blooms after a time of walking. She was so much like Rin in her excitement, yet so different. They were both ningen, but Kagome was now a woman, no longer the child she was years before. Back then she was brazen. Even in battle against formidable foes she was courageous. Though at that time he found her efforts inane and troublesome, she had always been admirable.

Sesshoumaru's reminiscence was broken by the chuckles of his traveling companion.

"Is there something you find humorous?"

She paused momentarily. "You're not as terrible and cold as I thought you were."

"You are not as ill-mannered and disrespectful as I once thought you were," he responded without skipping a beat. The girl's eyes widened, and she took on a look akin to offense until she saw the humor shining in his eyes. She let out a wonderful laugh.

"It's nice to know I'm tolerable," she said, beginning to walk uphill. Apparently she had collected enough flowers to create at least two chains.

"Tolerable indeed." The Western Lord indulged in a smirk, a small show of his amusement.

"Yes, well," she continued with mock severity, "Now that we've established my tolerability, we can move on to more pressing matters, like –"

With a yelp she began to fall back. The incline of the land had become slightly steeper as they made their way back towards camp. It was not something that much challenged the Taiyoukai, but for Kagome – who naturally attracted accidents – it was slightly more difficult. It was so that she lost her footing.

The flowers flew from her hands as she waved them to try and gain her balance, though it seemed unlikely. Suddenly she was steady on her feet, Sesshoumaru's arms around her. His golden-yellow eyes met with her thankful honey-browns. She was about to speak when he pulled her roughly into his chest. His eyes slid shut and he inhaled deeply.

"Kagome," he breathed out slowly.

Yes, she was Kagome now. Not 'miko'. Not 'priestess', 'woman', 'human', or 'wench', as his brother sometimes called her. She had acquired the respect of her name. It was difficult to explain his sudden desperation to have her close to him as she was now. His fingers had felt like twitching all throughout their walk. Even in his own reasoning it was inexplicable, so he simply held her. Her scent had returned shortly after being reassured of her safety, and he breathed it in now, sweet as Japanese cherry blossoms.

Though she was pressed against his armor, he could feel the flesh of her palms against his chest through the silk of his kimono just above the rim of his protection. He relished the odd moment of their proximity, the feel of her waist where his hand lay and her petite shoulder blade with his newly-crafted left.

When the stoic Youkai grabbed her as she began to fall down the hill, Kagome let out a breath of thankfulness. When he abruptly pulled her into an embrace, she gave a gasp of surprise. She was frozen with shock, her eyes wide with confusion. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be a feared demon lord with virtually no emotions other than evil joy and cruelty. True, he had not been as frigid with her on this five-day venture, but nevertheless she had not expected this outpour of emotion from him.

That was what it was, an outpour of emotion. Even though he remained quiet after whispering her name – her actual _name_ – she knew it for what it was, though she lacked understanding of how to interpret it. It was something she would think about later, when the situation no longer warranted all her thoughts to fail her.

Didn't he know what he was doing? Surely he understood the risk to his reputation that came by embracing a human miko in an open field. Kagome's thoughts shook themselves. Even if her were delusional with fever, his judgment would not be mistaken. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. Even as the seconds stretched and the sun beat down on them, he held her against his chest with closed eyes.

Finally he pulled away. He pulled away and turned from her, his profile the only visible part of his face and he watched her neutrally.

"Let us return."

Kagome stared at him blinkingly where he'd left her. His long silver hair was blowing softly in the wind, and his haroi sleeves billowed around his arms. Those arms; she could still feel them, strong and warm. What she felt of his chest beneath her hands was firm and unyielding, just as she might have thought had she ever taken the time to ponder on him.

"Kagome…"

The Western Lord's voice pulled her from her daze. Kagome immediately stooped to pick up Rin's discarded flowers hurriedly, simultaneously trying to hide the flush that stained her cheeks. He had acted with such indifference once he let her go, as if nothing had happened, but his eyes portrayed a different story as they burned with warmth.

The eyes really _were_ windows to the soul.


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** How many times must I be reminded? (_sighs sadly_) Don't own Inuyasha. Sesshy either. Don't own them, never will. Do own this plot, however, so keep those agile keyboard-typing fingers to yourself! (_smacks readers' hands with the back of a wooden spoon, then goes back to stirring chicken soup_).

**A/N: **Thank you all for being so patient with me! I know that it has been too long since the last update, but I am currently away on vacation, and it's difficult to get some writing in when my parents are harassing me not to. The next chapter should be up sooner, however, so do not despair! (I began writing it before I wrote chapter six!_ winks with thumbs up_). Enjoy!

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 6 – Decisions**

Near a small village in the era of Sengoku Jidai stood a lone tree in the dense forest, taller than any other. Goshinboku, it was called – the tree of ages. As it was, it was already ancient, and it was more so 500 years in the coming future, Kagome's present. From time to time a person might stand before it in awe, a tree that had endured for so long, but at the moment all that was irrelevant as a red blur sped past the mighty sprout. To think he would dismiss the tree to which he had been sealed for fifty years was both hard to believe yet understandable; who would want to spend any more time near it after all the time that had been lost?

Inuyasha sped past Goshinboku, the large sleeves of his fire-rat haroi spread out behind him and his thick, tangled silver hair floating in the wind incensed by his speed. His brows furrowed as he thought of the girl he was going to retrieve. A plethora of curses came to mind for having wasted five days in idleness, waiting for her to return from her home. Even though he found the trip unnecessary, he could not help the excitement that rose in him at the prospects of seeing her again.

In the three years that had passed, he had become extremely attached to the raven-haired miko from the future. She had been the one to release him from his curse, and though he had tried to kill her for the jewel shard, she had forgiven him and taken him as a friend. She had always been loyal like no other person he had ever known, and remained with him through good times and bad times. Even when such bad times included mortal peril and Kikyo.

He would not lie and say he didn't feel bad with the way he had treated her, but the circumstances were difficult. Trying to balance his building friendship with Kagome and the rekindling of a relationship between him and Kikyo (who was no longer trying to kill him, as far as he knew), he often found himself forgetting how much it actually wounded Kagome when he went off to see her living-dead counterpart. To hurt her was not something he wanted to do – heck, the only reason he could yield the Tetsusaiga was his desire to protect her!

There wasn't much he could do though. Kikyo had suffered, had died, because of her relationship with him. After she was resurrected, it had become an obsession to protect her like he had not when she was truly alive. A sense of honor and duty bound him to her. A sense of honor, and his heart. No matter how much love he had for Kagome, his heart could never forget Kikyo. Kagome was not Kikyo, he knew, but he could not help seeing her in the futuristic girl sometimes, late at night when the firelight illuminated her profile as she stoked the flames.

At the same time, he did not want to lose Kagome. The simple thought of it was unbearable. But she had promised to stay with him for as long as she could, and he dreamt it would be forever.

When he came in sight of the clearing, he didn't stop, but sprinted straight across the field and into the well. As the mysterious blue light surrounded him he felt his expectations grow. Leaping from the well, he rushed across the shrine grounds and into the Higurashi home through an open window. Standing in the empty living room, he found that he could not catch much scent of Kagome, other than from the upstairs bedroom that she usually inhabited. He proceeded to the bedroom only to encounter one problem: Kagome wasn't there.

"If that wench went out again," he muttered irritably, though deep down he knew he could never do anything to harm her physically. He rushed down the stairs once more and slid open the shoji door of the kitchen, in which Mrs. Higurashi was washing the plates of the morning meal.

"Hello, Inuyasha," greeted Kagome's mother as she turned off the tap and grabbed a towel. Inuyasha froze momentarily. It never ceased to astound (and somewhat scare) him that the woman always knew his presence without turning around to face him. Shaking himself, he issued a brief "Hey" before turning an annoyed frown at her.

"Where's Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi, who had by that point turned to him, stopped toweling her hands and gave him a frown of her own.

"Kagome? Isn't she with you?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why would she be with me?"

"She only came by to pick up supplies. She went back through the well five days ago," the motherly woman explained as if he was supposed to know.

The two shared a confused silence before Inuyasha's breath hitched.

"Oh, no…"

Without explanation the inu-hanyou had disappeared, a blur of red and silver, through the doors and to the well house. On the ancient tree he'd passed without thought, ceremonial decorations made of paper danced on the wind, telling of things to come.

Inuyasha emerged from the well with a leap of fervor, and stilled as he stretched all of his senses. Without doubt the staling scent of Kagome hung in the air. It was natural, as she was always passing through the well, and as she had supposedly done five days prior. He had smelled it when he passed through the mystical well made of rickety wood and thought nothing of it. What he had failed to notice was the faint smell of one of his most deep-rooted enemies, the scent only barely recognizable even with the strain of his senses.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Wasting no further time, Inuyasha bounded through the forest in the only way the dissipating scent traveled. What he had first assumed was coming true. Kagome must have decided that at such a critical point in their hunt she could not afford to be gone for long and gone home simply to retrieve medical supplies, since their stock was wearing thin. She had told him she would be gone for an extended period of time, but intended to come right back, something that was not unusual for her to do when she was mad at him or simply wanted to test his patience. And he, like a fool, had believed her.

Reflecting upon his evident err only made Inuyasha run faster, crushing the grass beneath his large, bare feet. Things had gone terribly wrong when she'd returned. Instead of a welcoming committee she had come across his detestable older brother. Or, as Inuyasha liked to believe, he had come across her – purposefully.

As he ran, the silver-haired half-demon found no time to be angry at his brother. That would come later, the rage. All he could focus on now was the increasing anxiety building in his chest and propelling his feet towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru had kidnapped Kagome, for whatever sadistic reason Inuyasha was not willing to think of. Who knew the terrible things he had done to her, the things he could be doing to her right now. Five days was a long time.

When it seemed like he would never find his elusive enemy, he crashed into a barrier on the outskirts of a small clearing. Breaking the barrier with the mighty Tetsusaiga inherited from his Great Lord of a father, the stench of bog hit him and he knew at once that he had found his target. Rushing into the rough circle surrounded by dense wood, he gripped his brother's imp by the neck with a feral growl and ignored the frightened shriek of the little girl.

"Where is she?" he demanded, seeing neither she nor Sesshoumaru around. Kagome's things were scattered haphazardly around the area, her yellow bag tossed messily by the trunk of an aged tree. She had been there, her scent was strong in the air, and so was his brother's.

The imp sputtered frantically as Inuyasha shook him, his eyes bulging, and all the little girl could do was cry out for his brother. Inuyasha was about ready to bop both of them on the head when he suddenly felt a strong demonic aura heading rapidly toward them. Dropping his brother's useless retainer, Inuyasha turned to the direction it was coming from. He growled loudly.

"Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were climbing the hill after what Kagome found to be a particularly awkward but ground-breaking moment when a loud shriek filled the air. Freezing in her footsteps, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with terror. There was no doubt that voice belonged to Rin. In a dash the two of them climbed the crest of the hill and ran for the campsite. The Western Taiyoukai left her in the dust with his demonic speed, but she expected no less from him; neither wanted to believe anything bad had befallen the charismatic little girl they had both warmed up to.

Breathing hard, Kagome continued to run, even as she hit the denser forested area that separated the field from the clearing. She bypassed tree roots as best she could, and brushed aside the minor scratches from the lower hanging branches that swept her body like long, cold fingers. Finally, she cleared the wood so fast she bumped into Sesshoumaru's back. With a surprised yelp she backed away to regain her senses, but what she saw in front of them made her nervous system fail her again.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as his brother stormed into the clearing with a speed that almost left him dizzy and stopped readily to assess the condition of his ward, who was cheering at his sudden appearance. Jaken, the imp who he had been choking, quickly collected himself off the floor and ran towards his master.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! My Lord, this imbecile –"

"Silence, Jaken!"

Having found that Rin was perfectly safe, he turned unusually harsh eyes upon the Inu hanyou. For a moment Inuyasha felt the hairs behind his neck rise in warning to flee. He was not a stranger to the Western Lord's crueler glares, but this one set a new record of frost.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru said scathingly, "Why do you disgrace me with your presence? Usually it is _I_ who has to engage you in a duel, though your attempts at retaliation are increasingly disappointing."

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Shifting his feet he pulled out the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it out before him with both hands. "Where's Kagome, you bastard?!"

Sesshoumaru sneered. "What makes you believe I would answer to you?"

The red-clad hanyou raised his father's fang to threaten his full-blooded sibling when out of the woods emerged the raven-haired Kagome. A small eek of surprise escaped her as she crashed into Sesshoumaru, and she backed away quickly. Inuyasha readied a strike to protect her from his brother's inevitable retribution, but the reaction never came. Instead, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder with softened eyes as she stood gaping past him.

_What is wrong with him?_

Dismissing the Taiyoukai's odd behavior towards what he would normally refer to as a human wench, Inuyasha focused on the situation. Another shock was that said human wench seemed to have been cared for. Apart from her tousled tresses, she looked unscathed. Then again, who knew what mentally and emotionally crippling devices Sesshoumaru had invented in his spare time.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha called to her from across the clearing. Kagome blinked, her body unmoving, until she processed the information that she had been found out and that her best friend had spoken to her.

Unsure of what to do she nodded a slow "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Now get back so I can finish this bastard off once and for all!" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome's eyes went wide with worry.

"Inuyasha, please don't –"

"I said get back Kagome!" he yelled without taking his eyes from Sesshoumaru's still form.

"You still believe you can defeat me?" The older son of Inu no Taisho questioned mockingly.

"I don't just believe it, I know it."

"Then show me, little brother."

At once Inuyasha charged at his older sibling sword raised, only to meet with the clang of clashing metal. Sesshoumaru batted away his younger sibling with a shove of his arm, and Tokijin crackled with malice. Kagome watched helplessly from the sidelines, wanting to interject but held back by a frantic yet excited Rin who clung to her leg.

"Your attacks are feeble, as usual," the older sibling baited as they locked swords again. The wind whipped around them as the energies of the two katanas sparked, and the robes of red bled into the robes of silver in a dangerous embrace.

"We'll see how feeble it is when I slice off your other arm!" Inuyasha taunted, reminding his brother of his past offense. Instead of the rage of insult he expected to see light his brother's eyes, a smirk curved the Western Lord's lips that caught him quite off guard. The hanyou felt his grasp on Tetsusaiga shudder slightly.

"Which one?" Sesshoumaru asked with grinning eyes. "This one?"

The lights flashing a warning in his mind were not swift enough to alert Inuyasha of his brother's oncoming blow. In truth, nothing really could have prepared him for the attack. As suddenly as he'd said it, Sesshoumaru's claws had raked his right cheek and knocked him to the side. When he landed and looked up the move seemed an impossibility, for Sesshoumaru still grasped Tokijin firmly in his right and predominately used hand. That was when he noticed it; the renewed arm.

Flaberghasted, he demanded, "Who's arm did you steal this time?"

Again Sesshoumaru sneered and flicked the blood from his retractable claws. "Twice you fail in observing your opponent." He stopped cleansing his hand and looked directly at the hanyou, turning his wrist to display the demonic stripes adorning it. "It is my own."

Inuyasha tried to ignore the satisfaction that played in his brother's grinning eyes, but something told him that he would most definitely not like the reason for it.

"So you got your damn arm back," he said off-handedly, raising himself from an undignified heap and wiping a smudge of dirt from his face. "That still doesn't mean I can't beat you. This time I'll pay more attention."

Kagome saw Inuyasha raise his father's great fang and a pang of dread filled her. Her own powers had grown exponentially in the three years she had commuted between the feudal era and modern Tokyo, and the growth had allowed her to sense demonic energies and auras to a greater degree, occasionally even see them. Now she could feel the powerful winds she had become so accustomed to, ones produced only by the Tetsusaiga's power, and she knew what was coming. With little effort she sprung past Jaken who had hearded her and Rin further from the battle and straight for Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha held his father's fang with both hands before him. A familiar pulsing filled the blade and traveled through his arm. As he looked at his fool-blooded youkai half-brother, he frowned in concentration until he could clearly see the point at which their two demonic winds met. He grinned a toothy grin. The first time he'd only managed to severely wound the Western Lord. This time, his intent was clear.

"Wind Scar!"

What should have been a satisfying blow turned quickly into horror. At the moment he unnecessarily voiced the command, Inuyasha watched in terror as Kagome threw herself in front of the Taiyoukai. As quickly as he could, Inuyasha diverted the attack so that it just barely charred the grass a meter beside her as the explosion of yellow light hit. When the smoke cleared, he was surprised to see his estranged sibling wrapped protectively around his miko friend. If he thought the embrace looked odd enough, he was in store for a freak show.

Once certain that the danger was gone, Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome and quickly inspected her keenly for injury. Assured he was unharmed, he let his anger rise.

"What do you think you were doing, Kagome?" he berated her heatedly as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "You could have been killed! And you" he spun towards his brother with a fury that had his eyes flickering, "You insolent whelp! Do you have any idea how much danger you put her in? I should end your pitiful existence now!"

"Sesshoumaru, don't! Please!" Kagome pleaded as she wrapped her arms around the one that held Tokijin in a poor attempt to keep him from attacking. Sesshoumaru held back a low growl and stiffly re-sheathed his katana.

A frown furrowed the dark brow of the inu hanyou as he observed Kagome's interaction with his brother. No one subdued his brother, _ever_. Something was not right.

"Kagome, why the Hell are you protecting him?" Inuyasha demanded. "He kidnapped you!"

"He didn't kidnap me," Kagome uttered warily.

"You expect me to believe you came to him willingly?" he asked sarcastically.

"And if she did?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice interjected.

Inuyasha gaped at them for a moment before exploding. "Kagome, what – why –"

"He needed my help," she said softly. Swallowing hard she retained her grip on the Western Lord's arm.

"He's the enemy, Kagome!" the red-clad hanyou screeched, "How could you run away with my arch nemesis?"

The honey-brown of Kagome's eyes flared. "Who're you to say what I can and can't do? Besides, nothing stops you from running off every now and then to meet with _my_ enemy."

Inuyasha flinched at the reference to his multiple rendezvous with Kikyo. It was not that he did not expect her to know, but for the past year she had maintained an air of ignorance to his absence from camp certain nights. Kikyo, however, had never been as much a danger as Sesshoumaru. His resolve to take her back hardened.

"Don't bring Kikyo into this Kagome," he warned. "She might have been vengeful, but Sesshoumaru's just plain evil."

"He's not evil!" Kagome yelled, pulling away from the arm she had unknowingly clung to. The fire that shone in her eyes was dangerous, and her powers crackled. "Although a bit of a stiff, he's been nothing but generous with my care."

Sesshoumaru glowed inwardly at the young woman's defense. Normally he would insist he needed no one to defend him, but to see her so angry over his reputation brought a strange feeling of satisfaction, even if she had called him stiff.

Inuyasha grit his teeth in frustration. Kagome was up to her futile arguments again, and it was at a most inappropriate time. A time when he would rather be hacking off his older brother's head than bickering over who was the greater evil. Not that Kikyo was evil at all.

"Forget it, Kagome, let's just go. We're wasting time," the hanyou declared as he put away Tetsusaiga. Naraku was still at large, and Kami knew they could not spend time worrying about more trivial matters by staying motionless. They could discuss the situation later, over the night range, or on their way back to the tachi.

"No." The words left her lips before she could realize what they suggested.

Both the Taiyoukai and his younger half-brother startled. Inuyasha had expected her to oblige him, stomping her threats of going home, but follow him nonetheless. Sesshoumaru had hoped she would not leave him so soon, but doubted she would stay. Kagome seemed a bit startled herself.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Inuyasha asked slowly, incredulously.

"I mean I'm not going back yet. I'm not ready," Kagome said more firmly, though her resolve was crumbling. She had promised to always be with him, and now she was denying him her company, though not forever. Fear washed over her when Inuyasha's large golden eyes flashed with anger.

"Quit foolin' around, wench!" he yelled and began to step towards her. "I'm taking you back, and we're going to find Naraku!"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru blocked her from his view. Tall and pristine, the scarlet shade over his eyes were once again harsh and untaunting, his physique solid and challenging.

"Her decision is final. I will not allow you to remove her from my presence unwillingly. If you so dare, I will use the arm she has restored to me to ensure you are incapable of so daring again," he threatened in an oddly calm yet chilling voice.

A heavy silence engulfed the sun-spotted clearing. The wind even seemed to stop.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha looked despairingly at Kagome, who stood peeking from behind Sesshoumaru's much larger frame. His best friend from the future swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head slowly with sad eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words failed him. She was leaving him for his brother? The one that on several occasions attempted to kill her? The wave of sadness that hit him turned to resent. So she had decided. Turning he quickly ran from the clearing, not bothering to issue a 'goodbye'. Kagome did not deserve one.


	7. Too Late

**Disclaimer:** As you all very well know, I do not hold the deeds to Inuyasha, and therefore none of its characters.

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! You cannot begin to imagine how much your reviews make my day, especially when they are good and complementary. More than anything, I hope to please the readers, and as one of my more demanding fans (and I mean it in a good way) I'm glad to say I pleased theIYobsessed (I'm happy to hear that the arm thing doesn't seem so cheesy anymore _smiles dreamily while flowers bud in the backdrop_). Anyway, enough babbling. Here is the next chapter. It might not be to your liking right now, but remember, this _is_ a SesshKag FanFic. Everything will work itself out in time.

**Heat of Reaction**

** Chapter 7 – Too Late**

Together they sat; one miko and one Taiyoukai beneath a midnight blanket of silver-stitched stars. They were not far at all away from camp, only far enough past the brush of the trees not to be seen. Sesshoumaru always stopped to rest in forested areas, a tactic, Kagome supposed, used to conceal their presence from plain sight. Not that she or anyone had ever questioned his decisions, although she might be inclined to do so in the future. The not so distant future, that was, as opposed to the 500 year future.

Kagome herself had always been a fan of twilight. It seemed no matter how much time she had spent in the Feudal era, a view of the night sky never failed to amaze her with its clarity. For such reasons she had voiced her desire to go star-gazing. Naturally Sesshoumaru accompanied her, as it had become one of his more frequent pastimes to go with her on private ventures. Through these he continually learned new information, such as the incredible travels of man in space, and the fact that stars were actually gaseous balls suspended in the void past Earth's atmosphere.

"Astounding," he said, sounding genuinely awed. He rarely was not fully fascinated during their conversations. The deep timber of his voice hid well the extent of his rapture to the passing ear, but Kagome had learned by now to differentiate the truth in it.

"I suppose it is, but to me it's enough that they're pretty to look at." The eighteen-year-old miko smiled humbly, rolling her shoulders and leaning back on her hands. The night truly was beautiful.

In the passing weeks she had let go of the guilt that plagued her since Inuyasha's visit. At first her rash decision to stay with Sesshoumaru had caused her conscience to go wild. Inuyasha was one of her dear friends, if not dearest, and her decision to stay with his half-brother – no matter how temporary it may be – was as good as treason. She had placated Jiminy Cricket to lay off by insisting to herself that she would leave as soon as she was certain of Rin's perfect health, though that had not lasted very long.

In days the little girl was well, yet Kagome insisted on staying just a bit longer to make sure she did not relapse. Days had turned into a week, and one week into two. Already two weeks had passed since Inuyasha had first come to retrieve her. He had not yet made a second attempt.

Now Kagome wondered what he was thinking about as she looked up into the starry abyss. Was he, perhaps, watching the stars as she was right now, wondering where she was? _That would be too good_, she thought wryly. If he had not come back for her already then he was definitely not thinking on her. If he was, it was probably the various ways she could die. Most likely he hoped his full-blooded brother would turn on her, the deserving wench.

_Sesshoumaru…_

There was another enigma, yet another puzzle she needed to solve apart from her complete ease with him. Since that one time in the field, he had not had any further physical contact with her, though he continued to join her on her walks. There were times, during their daytime travels or at night, when she wondered if she had not simply imagined it all, imagined the stone armor against her chest and the feel of his arms. After all, it had lasted but several seconds. However, she would then steal a glance at the great Western Lord, and all too often he would be staring right back. She could never suppress the girlish blushes that painted her face whenever she caught him, feeling somewhat caught herself, caught in his web of secrecy and intrigue.

Nothing more passed between them, however; an exchange of solemn gazes, wordless yet having the substance of speech. What language his eyes spoke was unintelligible. That was why she was so surprised this night at his break of their silence.

"I wish to embrace you, Kagome," came the statement, his voice as regal as was his title. Kagome's attention deviated quickly from the stars to the Western Lord.

In the light of the moon he seemed to emit his own soft light, his own ethereal glow. A gentle breeze stirred the grass and a wisp of his hair blew across his face. His bangs and the fur of his shouldered pelt danced in rhythm to the caressing wind. He looked heaven-sent in that moment, a ray of light amidst the dark cover of night. Only when he blinked Kagome realized she had been staring at him for some time, and that he was awaiting an answer. Unlike the first time, he would not simply take what he wanted.

Frowning slightly, Kagome continued to look at him. What was it that he got from these hugs, and why only from her? He was fond of Rin, of that she was certain, but he had never displayed his affection. Mentally she snorted at the thought of Sesshoumaru showing affection to herself. She was wary of his reasons, not because she feared he would abuse of her – his honor would never allow that – but because of her own.

After that first time, she had constantly thought about him more and more as a regular being. She enjoyed the fact that he listened to her stories of the future, that he showed interest like Inuyasha never had. She enjoyed it too much. He was intelligent and irrefutably handsome, and slowly she had become attracted to him. Kagome was almost fully certain that he would never allow much of a relationship further than what they currently had, and if it were so she did not want to begin having futile feelings. Then again, she equally wanted to feel his hold once more.

A minute or so having passed in a contemplative stare, she nodded hesitantly. The Western Taiyoukai shifted swiftly, yet so gracefully that it seemed he had not moved at all when she found herself kneeling between his parted legs. As if not to scare her, his arms surrounded her tentatively before pulling her into his chest. Kagome felt awkward with her arms at her side, and slowly brought them up to surround his middle.

Sesshoumaru's armor had been shed earlier in their stargazing and Kagome could feel the firmness of his chest to a better extent. His arms presented enough warmth to ward off the evening chill. With her head pressed laying against his chest – his torso was still far larger than hers even when seated – she analyzed the scent that was specifically him. Where Inuyasha was a mixture of smoked wood and evergreen, Sesshoumaru was a blend of other elements she tried to put to words. It was musky, like rose petals, but not floral. He smelled faintly like beach candles; the ones that did not really smell like ocean, yet managed to be enthralling all the same.

The fact that she was close enough to make the distinction made her suddenly self-conscious. If she was close enough to smell him, certainly he, with his superior Youkai senses, could smell her. Kagome thanked the Kami for having found a hot spring in which to bathe earlier and only prayed that he found her odor acceptable.

Almost as if responding to her thoughts, Sesshoumaru drew a long, deep breath through his nose. He had done the same thing the first time, she recalled. Curious, she lifted her head to look at him. His head was slightly bent, his eyes sealed to the night yet very aware of what was going on. The maroon markings on his cheeks accentuated his high cheekbones and strong, angular jaw line. Above his thin, quicksilver brows the blue crescent moon was centered as in the night sky, peeking through the clouds of his parted bangs, indicating more than anything else the truth to his lineage. He really was beautiful, she gaped.

In that moment his eyes slid open and Kagome gasped. She had only been this close to him once before, but had lost the chance to see them at such proximity. The eyes she once found similar to Inuyasha's proved to be very much different. Inuyasha's eyes were large and open; his older brother's were narrow and almond shaped, lined with a magenta that matched his regal stripes. Sesshoumaru's eyes were a darker hue of gold that blended almost into orange, and sparkled in the night like lanterns. His lashes were long and swept his high cheekbones when he closed his eyes.

The taiyoukai tilted his head almost quizzically with his impenetrable façade of passivity. The wind swept a lock of his hair across her face, bringing to the front yet another thing that was different from his brother. The strands of his hair were thin and soft, and contrary to popular belief, white. A mistake Kagome had made herself many times, but certainly never would again. It was a shade of white that she had never before thought to exist; so clean, so pure…

His grip on her loosened and she felt him softly tug her hair to catch her attention. Effectively Kagome turned from his hair to meet his eyes and almost lost her breath. His eyes were flashing brightly as he eyed her with a look she had never before seen, and his head slowly inclined towards hers. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she felt herself drawn to him and before she knew it his lips were covering hers.

If she tried to explain it later, it would sound cliché. Like in the movies she had seen, it was as if time had stopped. Her eyes slid shut instinctively against his closed mouthed kiss. How long they had been joined, minutes or seconds, she couldn't tell. All she could remember was the warmth and unexpected softness of his thinned lips, and the jolt that shook her body the moment he nipped her bottom lip.

That was when the world came flooding back. And with it, the image of a furious Inuyasha. _Traitor…_

Kagome's eyes opened in shock and she tore away from his mouth.

"No!" She cried out, frantically shoving away from his chest. A pang filled her chest. How could she betray him that much? "No!"

Sesshoumaru startled, eyes uncharacteristically wide, as the miko began struggling against him. His first instinct was to tighten his grip, but that soon ended as he sensed her desperation. As soon as he released her, she pushed hard against his chest, falling away from him into the grass. A frown creased his brow in confusion, his eyes demanding that she explain.

Kagome panted, sprawled haphazardly on the field. Ahead of her Sesshoumaru was already standing, waiting with a wondrous gaze. She felt her eyes begin to film over with a thin layer of tears. She was confused about what had transpired between them, what the Western Lord was allowing her to see. But she did know one thing: she felt like a traitor.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped, shaking her head, "I-I can't." Sesshoumaru visibly stiffened. "My heart…I may be trying to forget Inuyasha, but my heart hasn't."

The Western Lord's gaze hardened and his back straightened. "I see."

Kagome shuddered. His voice was so cold, so much colder than it had been since the first days of their journey together. Another pang filled her chest, and her eyes watered more.

"It's not that I don't…That I don't want-"

"It is late," came the biting frost of his voice as he turned his back to her, interrupting her mid-sentence. Then he began walking back to camp.

It is late, or it is _too_ late? Kagome wondered, choking back a sob. Too late for explanations. Too late for redemption. Either way, she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and pushed herself off the ground before following the Lord of the West, this time choosing to walk behind instead of beside.


	8. The Result of a Dysfunction Family

**Disclaimer:** _Sigh_. How many times must we go through this? Doomed to an infinity of disclaimers. I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Sorry to say that this chapter is not going to be much happier than the last, but remember that in reality such problems are not so easily solved, especially concerning a self-righteous Lord and a headstrong Miko. Thanks for the reviews! And please, continue to let me know how I'm doing, what you like, and what can be improved.

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 8 - The Result of a Dysfunctional Family**

Two feet bound in black leather traipsed the vegetation with continued solidity. The steps were even, measured, much more so than they had earlier been. Before, when he had partially melted. Scientists could relax, however – the icebergs had refrozen and the threat of global warming had passed.

Sesshoumaru could hear her faintly walking behind him, her trod dainty even with her clumsiness. Malice filled him like a form, and he found himself scorning her in his mind. Ignoring the odd sniffle he heard, he played with the idea of abandoning her that very night, simply taking off with Rin and Jaken, but his honor would not allow that. Honor, which she so clearly lacked.

He had been made a fool of. _She _had made him that way. The past few weeks had been such a blur to him, such a pleasant blur like none he had ever before experienced. For once, the world seemed at peace. Days crept buy leisurely and surprisingly without conflict. The began to travel once Rin felt well enough, and the days they did not – the days Kagome stopped them, insisting Rin needed further rest – and last afternoons and evening, he used at his discretion. _Discretion be damned_, he thought scathingly. His discretion then had led to much time spent with the miko.

When Rin had regained her health, he was surprised to see the young woman continued to travel with them. It had been shocking enough when she declared she would be staying with him at what was supposed to be the end of her original stay, but he more than half-expected her to return to his hanyou half-brother as soon as her duty was fulfilled. At the time he had been inexplicably pleased, but now he wished she had.

Kagome's prolonged stay with him had only caused him trouble. Admittedly, he learned of many new and fascinating things, things of history that were yet to come, things that, if time allowed, he would see with his own amber eyes. Even so, he argued with himself, the cons outweighed the pros. With her, he began having sensations he had not only never experienced before but could neither explain. He felt, rather than saw, the way the sun danced on her luminous skin and the way her eyes sparkled, as if it were just for him. His dreams, which had always been few and far between, were filled with her. They were innocent, plain, but she was always there. Urges much like the one he had first acted upon the day his brother came for her visited him with increasing frequency, all of which he had suppressed until tonight.

Tonight had been another whirlwind of winding curves. He had given into the stronger urge to hold her to him again, but allowed her the option of accepting his embrace. When she had given her consent, he hastily gathered her in his arms in order to quickly quench the irrational desire he had for two weeks been fending off. His desire only sparked, though, when Kagome's slender arms encircled his torso in her own embrace. Her scent had been so pungently sweet he had to close his eyes and fend off the primal growl of content that had risen in his throat. All the while he was aware that she was watching him, observing him. He had opened his eyes at last only to hear her wonderful gasp, something which sent an odd shock through him. Her gaze was so curious as she looked carefully upon his markings and his hair, so intent that she did not seem to realize his own observations of her person.

She was everything he had thought of her since their new recent acquiescence. Her features were magnified by their proximity and set aglow in the moonlight. His attention drew to her pink-tinged mouth as her tongue swept out to hydrate them. They were parted like the petals of an orchid, and just as invited. As if in a trance, he had pulled her head back to capture her attention before slowly capturing her lips.

_Soft, pliant._ The connection, something else he had never engaged in, sent a riveting shock throughout his body unlike all the others. She had yielded to him with the softest of whimpers, and leaned into the touch. A warmth burst in his chest and quickly began pooling in his lower abdomen as he opened his mouth in the slightest to catch her bottom lip. That was when she had abruptly pulled away from him. It was as if someone had lit a match and set her aflame, and she just then realized she was burning.

At first her broken negations confused him. _Did she not find him worthy?_ Then the true reason came to light: Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru felt the acid course through his veins at the rekindled thought. The wench was pitifully smitten with his brother, useless as he was. He should have seen it for what it was. She saw the stupid hanyou when she looked at him. He, having an incredible likeness in features to his half-brother, was a ghost of what she thought she could not have.

His claws sprung out and flexed at the thought of being so used.

The strange warmth he felt whenever in her presence, the heat that radiated from within himself, was gone now. Long ago he had learned the lesson, learned of the female frivolity in all species, when his mother had left him. For so long Haruka had led him to believe she truly cared for him. Dutifully she watched after him, supplied him with the warmth of a mother as his father supplied him with the strength of a warrior and Lord.

It was not until the Great Dog General had committed the great adultery in taking on a human as his second and preferred wife that Sesshoumaru had become schooled in the scorn of women and his own worth to the only female in his life.

Inuyoukai were typically faithful to their partners and remained monogamous for life. Haruka had, with reason, been enraged when she heard of the news, and several things were ruined during her numerous tirades including expensive kimonos and artifacts made of ore. Insult was only added to the grave wound when news spread that the common onna Inu no Taisho had taken as his own was heavy with child. Valuing her noble birth, Haruka had refused to be held second best to a human woman, preferring not to hold the title of Western Lady if that was what it entailed.

Sesshoumaru, no longer a prince but a Lord, could remember that day with a clarity that should have dimmed over one-hundred-seventy years. He was past his thirtieth summer when he chased his mother out onto the main courtyard of the castle grounds. He remembered the distinct way her pale azure hair gathered at her hips and the way it brought out the blue fans embroidered into her mint green kimono. It was the same one she had arrived with on the eve of her mating with his father, and it was the only one she left with.

Haruka had halted her long strides with perceived agitation as she heard him call for her. Sesshoumaru had known the disgrace that had befallen her, the utter embarrassment she felt, but she was his mother and by tradition supposed to stay at his side until he was fit to be Lord. More so, she was the only one he had known to show tenderness, since his father had never been particularly endearing of his only heir. He pleaded with her to stay, if not for her duties to the Lordship for her only son. When she turned to face him, he could see the fading burn scar of the crescent moon that once symbolized her station as Lady of the Western Lands, a side effect from when she herself had removed her mating mark. Her face then was more enraged than he had ever thought possible, but it was her words that he would never forget.

"_I want nothing to do with anything of that treacherous scoundrel, especially a worthless pup."_

His heart had seized in that moment, as it did even now. Though in the body of an adolescent, his mind had the full capacity to understand the truth. It was then he had realized the one female presence that had ruled his world had never cared about him. It was her duty to bare the Lord a male heir and help in his rearing. Haruka had been content to fulfill said duty so long as it secured her position as Lady of the West. To her, Sesshoumaru had been nothing but a pawn with which she kept his father tied to her, much as an anchor does a ship to the ocean's depth. As soon as his fidelity had ended, so had her motherly façade.

The young Prince Sesshoumaru had stood looking after her, stilled with silent shock. Even after she had left, he stared blinkingly to where she had stood, his then shoulder-length hair whipping madly about his face in the harsh winter's wind. The disgust and disdain on her face as she looked at him was etched into his vision.

The ultimate betrayal.

Even with thirty years on him he had not reasoned well with the separation. The hatred he developed for his mother coupled with a growing resentment for his father and all ningen. It had been Inu no Taisho's fault inevitably that his world and everything he thought to be true was shattered. Sesshoumaru was disgusted with the infidelity and spent as much time away from his father as possible, avoiding Izayoi at all costs should his tongue betray the contempt in his mind. Things only worsened with the arrival of Inuyasha, the hanyou which his father truly coddled.

The sight was enough to make the Western Heir physically sick, something no one knew happened quite often in those days. Inuyasha had been on the receiving end of two loving parents, a father who melted over him, not he Sesshoumaru, the elder brother and heir, motherless. With nothing left but bitterness, he threw himself recklessly into his studies, mastering all but his father in combat before said sire died. The hair his mother had insisted on keeping trimmed he let grow in silent scorn.

Inuyasha was dysfunctional in his own right, but little did anyone know just how jaded Sesshoumaru himself was.

And so he marched silently into the sleeping camp and sat by his desired tree. A male crafted of and as cold as stone, the result of a dysfunctional family. He was not unfair as a leader, but he was ruthless to his enemies and those who were mistaken in disobeying his word. And, more than anything, he allowed no one to get close to him. That is, he had not for many, many years. Jaken, though vastly annoying, had always been loyal and indulging, and so it was that Sesshoumaru allowed him to execute his orders. It was Rin, with her silence, and then her laughter and dauntless faith in him, who had begun to thaw his heart, though he would never openly admit it. One-hundred-ninety-seven when he had taken her in, his instincts reached out to the orphaned mute, wishing to fill the gap he had created in himself by not choosing to mate and reproduce as he was surely old enough to do.

Now the miko wench had come into his life anew, under different circumstances than before, and his foundations had been shaken once more. Though Rin had filled a gap, there was more to be wanted in levels she could never hope to achieve for her adored Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome – he felt ill now even employing her name – seemed to slowly suture the schism that remained, only to abruptly yank the stitches loose again.

As he watched her turn in quietly for bed on a stretch of grass, he pondered the validity of all the moments they had spent together. She had delved into discussions with him, chattering incessantly, yet he had not minded in the least. He had indulged her in conversations he did not find distasteful. He had allowed her to see and enjoy much more of him than he had anyone in a long time, and she had just blatantly rejected him.

Had her words meant nothing at all when she spoke to him? Had she disregarded the honor she should have felt at being acknowledged by him on all of those occasions? Could it be that she did not understand what prompting him to promenade with her insinuated to him? Sesshoumaru himself was unsure of what exactly he felt when on their walks to pick flowers, or on their nights of watching the stars, only that it required he be near to her. He also had never felt so quite at peace as he was with her, not since before his mother had left him. Then again, that too ended in disaster.

Again he was reminded of the misgivings of everyone but himself, both female and male. Like everyone else she had failed him. Haruka had failed him when she refused to acknowledge he was her son. His father, being the direct cause for her departure, had failed him by not keeping her in line as a true Lord should. Inuyasha was the only living embodiment of everything he had grown to hate, the only outlet for his pent-up frustrations.

Rin was the only one who had yet to disappoint him, but she was growing fast. He could only hope that with his instruction she would be the exception to all the people that had entered and left his life. Perhaps she would stay.

As for the miko wench, he no longer wanted her in sight. Rin was now well, thus there was no need for her to travel with them any longer. For once he wished his idiot half-brother had destroyed his peace and dragged her back to where she belonged: on the side of the enemy. Deserting her outright was not an option, not after she had cured Rin as per his original request.

In the dimness of the extinguishing firelight Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple as he thought of ways to dispatch her. Part of him said she was better off dead, but another wanted him to keep her with them at all costs. Ignoring the latter, he decided to think of something less fatal than the former before deciding such deliberations were best left for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a new day, and another chance to make things right. Tomorrow he would no longer be the Sesshoumaru he had become in two short weeks. He would be the old Sesshoumaru. The glacial Killing Perfection. Lord of the Western Lands.


	9. What Hurts

**Disclaimer:** As cruel as the fates are, they went so far as to have me born in the United States and not Japan. Also, I am not Japanese. And I am, additionally, not the author of Inuyasha. _Sighs_ How sad. (Got to love the good ol' US of A!)

**A/N:** Hello there! It has taken me longer than last time to update, I'm afraid, but I promise to continue for as long as I can. I do wish to finish this fic before the summer is out. I've continued to gain pleasant reviews, though not as many as I hoped for with the last chapter, but I appreciate all of you who put in the time to let me know how I'm doing. I've also received some interesting suggestions which, sadly, I must decline. At the end of this chapter I will expand further. Thank you so much, and have a lovely time!

**Some Vocabulary (for those who do not know):**

Miko: priestess

Youki: demon aura

Youkai: demon

Hanyou: Half-breed, or half-demon

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 9 – What Hurts**

Kagome arose to a feeling of discomfort. The way she had slept was not at all different to how she had been sleeping for the past three years, so it was not due to bad positioning. It was due to the feeling of eyes. As she cracked open her lids and her vision cleared, she caught sight of a black shoe very near her face. As she peered up the expected white outfit of her latest traveling companion came into view bit by bit, until it ended at his face. It was back to the way it had been in battle against them – blank and unreadable. His eyes, however, seemed harsher than before.

Never before had Sesshoumaru stirred her from sleep either, and Kagome had to wonder what was wrong. Her sleep had not been particularly sound last night, considering what had transpired between them and the strangled way it had ended.

After mulling it over in her mind all night, the young woman realized she could have handled the situation much better than she had. Her broken answer had undoubtedly confused him, not to mention that refusing him altogether was something he was unaccustomed to. There was so much she wanted to explain, but she could not seem to put to words the sense her mind made.

Last night, when Sesshoumaru had kissed her, it had been unimaginable. Any questions of why and how had been dispelled by the simple touch of his lips, as well as any thoughts of her duties to the Shikon and Inuyasha. That was what had scared her most, that he had caused her to forget what her presence in the Feudal Era was for. It was even more petrifying that she had felt more right in his arms than she had in a long time.

Lord Sesshoumaru was the long-time opponent of her best friend and not-to-be love, always instigating fights over the heirloom his younger brother possessed. He was powerful, arrogant, crude and cruel at times. He was someone she was supposed to hate or in the very least dislike, yet she could not help but want to be near him. She had seen that he could be civil, and he was obviously caring, for if her were not he would not have sought her out to cure Rin. Kagome did not want to know what Inuyasha would say sat the moment. Perhaps he would be too stunned for words, but she was certain he would want to kill her.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." Sitting up, she diverted her eyes from his golden glare, feeling like a guilty child.

"-Sama."

Kagome's eyes shot up to his as he added the honorific with forcefulness. His eyes were still on her for several moments before he looked off into the distance. The traditional armor he usually wore adorned his chest and his katanas were sheathed at his hip.

"It is time you rise. Gather your positions, or I shall leave without you." He turned from her and strode toward the opposite side of the clearing where Jaken was harnessing Ah-Uhn. The sound of giggling brought Kagome out of her stupor, and her attention was drawn to the little girl who stood next to her.

Kagome's yellow backpack in hand, Rin smiled widely. "Come on, Kagome-san! Or Lord Sesshoumaru will leave us behind!"

Allowing the little girl to take her hand, Kagome gathered her sleeping bag, already rolled up, and hung the strap from her shoulder. She hollowly followed the tachi she had recently joined, recalling the demanding tone the great Western Lord had taken when correcting her greeting this morning. It made sense, with the way she had treated him the previous night, but it strangely made her feel more guilt.

Evading the encroaching churn of her stomach that undoubtedly would come later, Kagome turned her mind to a still more curious topic: Why he had awakened her so early, and why Rin and Jaken had also risen before her. No doubt Sesshoumaru, the earliest riser of them all, had taken the liberty to draw them both from sleep, but for what purpose? It was not a custom for them to leave so early on their travels. The sun had barely crested the hills ahead of them and the morning mist clung invisibly thick in the piney forest air.

Noting the location of the sun, the young black-haired priestess cocked her head, letting the voice of the child beside her fade into the background. In the two weeks she had accompanied Sesshoumaru's tachi they had roamed the boarders of his territory. After that had been done, she was sure they had been traveling West toward what she supposed might be his fortress. Now, however, the sun was rising in front of them, indicating they were backtracking. What business Sesshoumaru could have come across suddenly interested her.

For several minutes, Kagome contemplated asking him about their sudden change in direction. He did not seem particularly inclined to speak with her and she did not want to seem nosey. On the other hand, her fate was intermingled with theirs now, and she deserved to know just what they were getting into. Finally, she relented.

"Um, Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned unsurely. When he did not respond, she took it as a sign to continue and cast away the thought she had been simply ignored. "Um, where exactly are we going?"

"Where we go is no particular matter of yours," the Taiyoukai answered regally. Then, with just as much an air, he continued. "We travel to the North East."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his back. "I figured _that_ much."

Casting her a glance, Sesshoumaru said coolly, "Then do not thin my patience with questions you have already answered."

The futuristic miko frowned at the response. It had a sense of finality that warned her not to make further inquiries, but gave her the feeling it had something to do with her. What did he mean, '_do not thin my patience'_? Surely she had a right to know exactly where he was leading her. Whether she was in his good graces did not matter.

Casting his back an indignant glare, she ignored the insulting comments of the toad-like retainer at her left and focused on the little girl who gripped her hand securely. Rin, who had quieted as her Lord spoke, recommenced her happy chatter.

"Flowers are so pretty Kagome-san! Especially the ones you and Lord Sesshoumaru bring me," she informed, swinging their joined hands. "My favorites are the daisies, though. What's your favorite flower?"

Kagome forced a thoughtful smile to stretch her lips, if only to placate Rin. "I don't know, Rin-chan. Almost all are pretty. I don't know if I can pick just one."

The rest of the morning passed in such a matter. Rin spoke unceasingly to Kagome, asking myriad questions as children are prone to doing, and Sesshoumaru spoke not at all unless directly ordering Jaken. Nearing Noon – or Eleven Thirty, if Kagome's cheap plastic watch kept correct time – they stopped near a river so Rin could eat. Kagome splashed with her by the bank and was successful in procuring a meal for herself and the child. After both cod had been finely roasted and devoured, Rin began to chase the Lord's toad-like retainer.

Kagome stood, after contemplating the subject that dwelled in her mind, and strode to the Western Lord with purpose. He stood at the opposite side of the fire, looking off into the distance in that stoic and aloof way he always did, as if he were watching a scene unfold a country's length away. As Kagome reached him, her will began to cede. The anxiety that had plagued her in the night had not much abated, and she sought to redeem herself in whatever way possible. Sesshoumaru, though terrifying, must also be reasonable, she thought. Even so, she was hesitant to inspire the conversation she wished to have.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she spoke to his massive back, "I am going to pick flowers for Rin. Would…would you like to come?"

Sesshoumaru turned only his face to her and looked down his nose. "Why would this Sesshoumaru venture on such a flippant errand?"

The coldness in his voice upset Kagome. True, he was angry, but it was due to a misunderstanding on _his_ part. She would accept his anger and disappointment to some degree, but how could he dismiss all of their neutral excursions as _flippant_?

"Sesshoumaru, if we could just talk about last night, if I could just explain-"

"The explanation you first provided was sufficient for my purposes," he cut her off sternly. "Now ready your belonging. We will depart now."

Kagome stared at his back angrily, clenching her fists, as he once again turned his face away from her. Turning around, she began her march to collect her bags.

"And miko," his chilling voice stopped her mid-step, "I shall not remind you to use the title appropriate to my standing. Be warned."

_Left, Right. Left, Right. _The words clicked like a metronome in her mind as the raven-haired miko's white tennis shoes took even, measured steps. Beside her, a little girl clung to her hand in a signature sunset checkered kimono, her floppy pony tail bouncing joyously. The pair in front of them – a brown-robed imp and royal Taiyoukai who wore nothing but white – was mostly silent, the job of governess being left to her.

Kagome sighed. They had been walking for a little more than two hours, and her back was beginning to hurt. All the medicine she had not needed to use on Rin still took residence in her back pack, adding unnecessary weight to the usually gluttonous sack. It was also around three in the afternoon, when the sun was particularly vengeful, and they had traveled an expanse of land without shade for the last hour. It was only springtime, but everyday the temperature seemed to get incrementally hotter.

Finally they had reentered forested land, only now things seemed to be more familiar. Kagome snorted at the thought. Feudal Japan was essentially untouched by development. How could this forest possibly look any more familiar than all the others she had crossed? Yet she could not shake the feeling she had stepped over that particularly treacherous root before, or seen a tree with that strangely an angled limb.

She had tried, and failed, to procure an answer from the increasingly detached Taiyoukai as to their destination. The void of silence he provided, however, was filled by Rin, who undoubtedly broke the world's record for the longest, uninterrupted, one-sided conversation ever to be held. Occasionally, Kagome would nod to show she was listening, although she may not have caught everything the young girl said due to the fact that her mind had wandered.

The awkward situation with Sesshoumaru the night before stilled plagued her, and her stomach grumbled with unease and hunger. Unscrewing the cap to her bottle, Kagome took a swig of water and relished in the relief it offered her parched throat before passing it down to Rin. The Western Lord was being insufferably obstinate; a trait she was beginning to think was familial as his younger brother was equally hard-headed. He had refused to listen to her at lunch hour, but she supposed that, given some time, he would again become reasonable. At least, she hoped that Inuyasha's trait of blowing off steam also ran in the family.

Just as she was wondering what other secret and subtle characteristics the two brothers shared in common, she sensed a somewhat powerful demonic aura in the distance. Stiffening, she looked forward at Sesshoumaru for any sign of hesitance or information, but the Taiyoukai continued along as if the youki meant nothing. There was a familiar feeling to the aura, and it unsettled Kagome as she looked at the foliage of the surrounding forest. A familiar aura, in a forest that seemed all too familiar. She did not know what business Sesshoumaru held in this region, but she was oddly suspicious that she would not like the outcome.

As they drew nearer to the aura, voices became audible. The words were indistinguishable to her, although she suspected that Sesshoumaru could hear them quite well and no doubt had for the past few yards. Again, a familiarity about the tones put Kagome on end. She was about to make a connection when the sound of chatter ceased suddenly. That didn't stop Sesshoumaru.

The Lord of the West continued in stride, if not increasing his pace marginally. Hesitantly, Kagome followed, unaware of just what lay beyond the lining of the trees. Much too soon, they cleared the brush, and Kagome froze.

Before them, in position for battle, stood the travelers of her previous tachi. As always, Inuyasha stood in front, Tetsusaiga having been unsheathed as he felt Sesshoumaru's powerful aura nearing.

_What could Sesshoumaru possibly want to accomplish here?_ For a moment, the fear that he would take the anger he felt towards her out on his younger brother struck her.

"What the Hell do you want Sesshoumaru?" yelled the red-clad hanyou with evident ferocity. He stared from the Lord to the rest of his troop, eyes landing hard on the gaping Kagome.

"How dare you, you disgraceful-mmph!" Jaken was silenced as the Western Lord knocked him forcefully with the two headed staff, the whole time not removing his cold glare from Inuyasha.

"I have come to return your _priestess_," he almost hissed out with derision. An audible gasp escaped Kagome.

"You can _keep_ her," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha!" his companions all scolded him in unison.

Ignoring their exchange, Rin began to whine. "But Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin wants Kagome-san to stay! You didn't even give Rin a warning," she added as if that were a valid reason for her new playmate to stay. Sesshoumaru turned to face the two females and Rin reluctantly pulled away from the arm she was clinging to.

"Miko, you are released from your duties," he said stolidly.

Kagome stared at him incredulously, shaking her head slowly. He just expected her to return like nothing had happened, without so much even as a forewarning?

"Seshoumaru-"

A light flared in the depth of his golden eyes, something much like fury, and Sesshoumaru grabbed her firmly by the arm before pushing her towards the group. Sango and Miroku twitched reflexively, afraid he would actually try to harm their friend. He released her, however, and the force made Kagome loose her balance. This time, when she tripped, he did not move to prevent her fall and she landed sideways in the clearing between both brothers.

"Your duties have been fulfilled," he said stonily, "You are no longer needed."

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin started again, "Please –"

"Enough." The declaration demanded a silence. "We leave."

Kagome watched as the Western Lord turned his back to her without sparring her another glance. Rin followed him silently, staring back at Kagome mournfully, and even Jaken seemed to have been shocked into silence. Immediately Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran to her side where she remained sprawled on the grass. Inuyasha looked at her grudgingly and "humphed" as he sheathed his father's fang.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" the monk asked as he crouched at her side. Kagome nodded absently, looking down at the ground. Behind her bangs, her eyes glassed over with tears.

"Thank goodness!" Shippo cried out with tears in his overly-wide and childish eyes. "We were so worried!"

Sango then placed a protective hand on her back. "At least he didn't hurt you.

Little did they know he had.

**A/N: **I do not usually like to write notes at the ends of my chapters because it takes away effect from the literature, but I wanted to answer one of the suggestions I recieved in a review. A lovely reader wrote "can i request something ... Ok for a way to have kagome stay with Sesshoumaru's group is that Rin wants her to stay!!" As you have seen from this chapter, Kagome did _not_ stay with them simply because Rin wanted her to. It is my impression that although Sesshoumaru harbors secret paternal affection for Rin, he is not the type to be so easily swayed, especially when he feels betrayed.

**Hint for the Future:** Rin plays a subtle, but key, role in the next meeting between Kagome and our favorite Taiyoukai.


	10. Helpless Children

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Never did, never will.

**A/N:** Wow! It's been a while. So sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the next installment, but things got really complicated with my schoolwork for the up and coming year. This is a chapter to further the understanding of the situation on both sides of the spectrum, and to get a little more time in with the regular inu tachi, considering they _are_ a part of the story which has been very lightly touched upon. The better part of the story will either be coming in the next chapter, or the one following it, so worry not! Thank you, again to all of my lovely readers, especially those of you who leave me reviews. To those who leave me LENGTHY reviews...THANK YOU FOR YOUR OPINIONS! _(cries greatfully)_. That's really what I live for, saddly enough. Let me know exactly what you think, feel, dislike...ENJOY!

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 10 – Helpless Children**

"OSUWARI!" Eyes screwed shut, arms stiff and hands balled into tight fists at her side, Kagome repeated the command of subjugation three times. "You're insufferable, Inuyasha!"

A month or so previous, the crash that followed would have signified the start of a regular morning for the tachi of six. Now, however, things had changed. Since Kagome's unexpected return, tension had formed between herself and the inu hanyou.

"Damnit, Kagome!"

Miroku watched with mild interest as Inuyasha lifted himself from the life-sized crater and began shooting insults at Kagome before remembering he had taken a silent oath to avoid speaking to her as much as possible. Kagome flipped a lock of ebony over her shoulder and crossed her arms in challenge. As they began their journey again, he allowed his thoughts to drift back to that night…

They had settled in the village with Kaede for the few days Kagome would be gone to visit her family. Inuyasha, as always, had been outrageously negative and contradicting, but in the end could not deny Kagome the liberty of five days. Try as he might, he never could.

To say that the rest of them were relieved was an understatement. The shards of the Shikon no Tama were almost fully gathered from stray youkai, the only ones left to gain being in the possession of the evil hanyou Naraku. Said hanyou, however, had once again seemingly disappeared from the face of Japan, and for two months they had traveled aimlessly in search of even a trace of his last hideout.

Worn and weary, tensions were running high and morale was slipping behind hopeful facades. They all had much to lose if they did not beat Naraku, and the opportunity for rest provided by Kagome's birthday was met with approval. They would have several days of rest and mild relaxation, something they all needed. They could gather their strength, strength they would need in the near future, for intuition told him they were not far from the final battle.

It was the fifth day of her absence, and upon daybreak Inuyasha was ready to retrieve the reincarnated miko. Not wishing to rob her of her full five days worth, he and Sango had tried their best to prevent him from leaving both with sutras and physical force. At last, the stubborn Hanyou grudgingly relented to wait until lunch before dragging Kagome back to their time. Naturally, he made several attempts at escape.

Finally the midday meal had been served in the humble hut of the old priestess Kaede. Inuyasha devoured his ration unceremoniously and, ignoring the "senile ramblings of a one-eyed hag," set out at once for the Bone Eater's Well.

At that point of the day, no one in their small tachi could have guessed how the dramatically the day would unfold.

Things first began to seem strange when thirty minutes had passed and the on-again-off-again couple had not returned. The walk to and from the well was under ten minutes in length by casual foot. With Inuyasha's speed and impatience the trip could be no longer than five minutes both ways, and they had only ever waited ten minutes for Inuyasha to resurface from the future with Kagome in the times they had gone to welcome her return. With ten minutes more than they were used to waiting, Sango, Shippo and himself had begun to worry, and so they set out to find their two friends.

The situation only strengthened their suspicions that something had gone amiss when upon arriving at the well they found neither Kagome nor Inuyasha. Shippo, although harboring an inferior sense of smell in comparison to their dog-eared companion, could smell trace of Inuyasha all over the clearing, as if he had been running frantically about. Kagome's scent, however, lacked significantly, indicating that she had either not returned, or – as they would later learn – had never left to begin with.

Having no particular direction to follow, considering the frenzied path of the Hanyou's scent, the three returned dejectedly to the village upon the wise insistence of Sango. Usually she would be the first to argue that by waiting they would be wasting valuable time which could be used for a rescue. However, it seemed she realized the futility in an act when they were not sure of either of their friends' whereabouts. The best course of action in such case was to stay put and pray for their safe return.

The day wore on with surreal suspension. Time seemed palpable, as if they could catch the minutes that went by so slowly. At the same time, it flew faster than they expected. The sun lowered steadily in the sky as hours passed with no sign of either friend, until finally dusk settled and a moody hand lifted the reed curtain that provided privacy for Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha plopped down heavily across from them before the fire. The was an expectant silence as the rest of them looked to the entrance of the hut – Sango petting Kilala in her lap and Shippo perched excitedly in Miroku's – for the arrival of Kagome. When two minutes passed, their tensed gazes redirected to their hanyou companion, who's brooding yellow eyes focused on the fire. His hair was mussed as usual, but the knuckles of his hands looked red from recent and possibly prolonged use. More so, there seemed a heavier problem slouching his shoulders and a frown that was anything but good-natured.

"Where be Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked on behalf of all the curious and confused occupants as she served herself a cup of bedtime tea. Inuyasha did not even look at them.

"She's gone," he snarled. Then he stormed out.

For three more days they remained in the dark. They had set out traveling upon Inuyasha's insistence that Kagome would not be joining them. No matter how much they pestered him, the half demon would reveal no more than that. Sango, at one time, had become so enraged that she had lifted her hiraikotsu and aimed a strike at him. He, Miroku, had barely been able to pacify her by assuring they would find out in due time.

"She stayed with him," Inuyasha said at last on the eve of the fourth day. Sango looked across the fire at him and Shippo, who had been off a ways sulking, drew closer to the circle. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, situated beside him, before looking back into the flames and finally giving them the knowledge they thirsted for.

He recounted how he had arrived in Kagome's time and found her absent, how he had returned to the Feudal Era only to realize with fear that she had been taken. He explained how he had frantically followed the waning trail of her scent in a valiant attempt to rescue her. And then he told them how she had stood at his brother's side when he tried to fight for her freedom.

"Why wouldn't she come back?" Shipp questioned, confused and crestfallen. Though it came as a relief to hear she was in fact safe, they could not help feel fear for her life when she was in such dangerous company.

"She doesn't _want_ to come back, the stupid wench," Inuyasha said angrily.

Sango scowled at him and launched to protect her female friend's loyalty. "Don't you call her that, Inuyasha! I'm sure Kagome wanted to come back –"

"Well she ain't here now, is she?" he spat back.

Sango's mouth drew into a hard line, but she remained quiet, throwing Miroku a look that said she did not believe their friend would simply leave them. Miroku had sat for some time, pondering the whole scene depicted by the inu hanyou.

"She did say she wasn't ready to come back _yet_."

"That's as good as saying she's not coming!" Inuyasha argued. Miroku ignored him.

"I believe she has every intention of joining with us again. But for get that. Something else puzzles me. You said Sesshoumaru had _both _arms, Inuyasha?"

The new subject seemed to raise a curiosity in the hanyou that overpowered his previous anger. "Yeah. It was so strange. I didn't even notice until he'd scratched me."

"And you are certain it was his _own_ arm this time?"

"Positive. He brought it up all smugly the first time, then again when I tired to make Kagome leave with me. He said something stupid, like,_'If you even dare, blah, blah, I will use the arm she restored to make sure you never do it again._'"

"Inuyasha, are you sure that's what he said? _'the arm she restored'_?" Miroku suddenly asked intently.

"Uh, Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what he said…"

Sango sat up in alarm. "Miroku, you don't think…Kagome?"

"That she regenerated his arm?" he clarified her question, tapping his staff against his hand thoughtfully. "It is certainly possible."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, as if. Kagome can barely infuse her arrows with spirit energy. How could she re-grow someone's arm?"

"Kagome's much stronger than you think!" Shippo jumped in fiercely, not willing to let the hanyou talk bad about the person closest to being his mother.

"Indeed," Miroku had reaffirmed with closed eyes. "Kagome's powers have increased in the last few years, especially in these past four months. I can't say I know to what extent they are useful, or even if she knows how to use them herself, but I do know I have sensed it."

"As have I," Sango echoed in acknowledgement of the miko's developing spiritual energy. "And I would say it might be strong enough to grow an arm, if she knew how. I mean, Sesshoumaru obviously didn't grow it back himself. He has no regenerative powers."

The new developments of their conversation had evidently disconcerted Inuyasha more than the initial thought she had decided to stay with his calloused brother rather than go with him, her faithful friend. In the Kagome-less weeks that followed, not knowing the full extent of the situation made him more irritable and by far less friendly.

When Kagome was suddenly dropped, unceremoniously, back in their midst by the Lord of Ice himself, it was shocking to all. Kagome especially seemed surprised to be there with them, and Sesshoumaru was cold and distant as they had ever seen him. The picture Inuyasha had painted for them about their interaction seemed highly impossible, for hostility was the only thing that crackled silently between them.

The Taiyoukai had left after a minor show with his ward, and Kagome had resumed her travel with them only half-heartedly. Inuyasha had not spoken to her for the first week, and when the arguments began they were always the same. Like right now.

"I told you, I went with Sesshoumaru because Rin was sick!" Kagome yelled at the retreating back of her silver-haired antagonist.

"Since when is that your problem? You don't aid the _enemy!_" He replied in turn.

"Since when is a helpless child the enemy?!"


	11. Immunity to Change

**Disclaimer:** Must we really go through this again? I do _not_ own Inuyasha. My lawyers are working on it, though...

**A/N:** Wow! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I would like to thank all of those that reviewed the last chapter, and express that my thanks go out once again to theIYobsessed, for she was the one who recomended using Miroku to help Inuyasha realize what Sesshoumaru had said about his arm. I would also like to thank the bunch of you who are so good at reviewing, and recognize that many of you had valid ideas. However, I do not think many of them will make it into the story, as I've got a plot in mind. As it is, please do not refrain from sending me ideas - you never know how something you write to me might inspire a drastic change in the story line. The following chapter will be coming quite soon.

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 11 – Immunity to Change**

"Inuyasha…" The glare Kagome sported was warning enough, as she growled the name. Huffing, the hanyou characteristically crossed his arms.

"Fine. We rest here for lunch, but then we keep going."

Pulling to the side of the poorly constructed dirt road, Kagome led the tachi under the shade of a tree and dropped her bag. They had been traveling non-stop for about three weeks since Sesshoumaru had left her with them again, and said demon lord had not since been seen. The first week had been chaotic. She had been moody and upset, somewhat crushed by the feeling of abandonment and equally furiously indignant with the Taiyoukai. Inuyasha's silent treatment had only put a dent in her already banged-up disposition, though she understood his anger. As the first week ended and the arguments between them recommenced, they always seemed to return to the one person she did not want to think about. Wryly she wondered if all inu were so troublesome.

Sighing, Kagome bent over her large yellow bag and retrieved some bottles of water and five meal replacement bars she had stowed during her brief return to the future. For the last three years, their meals had consisted of mainly one dish: Ramen. It was easy and fast to cook, needed no additional seasoning, and was relatively affordable. However, no matter how tireless a hanyou might find it, there was only so much Ramen a girl could take. Thus, Kagome had only distributed it during dinner, resorting to anything else for lunch. Sometimes she would be lenient for breakfast.

The bar she held in her hand made her realize that she still had plenty in stock. During her travels with the Western Lord, she had only needed to provide for herself and Rin, though where the Taiyoukai received his nourishment was a mystery. His retainer only ever ate the fish they sometimes caught for supper, and so she had at least three days' worth of bars left. She would have to return home soon to replenish stock, but they had enough to hold them the trip to Edo. The only supply she had run out for was brought to her attention by the monk.

"Kagome, would you mind boiling some tea?" Miroku asked, divesting the large food bar she had earlier given him of its unusual glimmering wrapper.

"Of course not," Kagome smiled obligingly. Placing her unopened bar on the floor, she turned to the oversized satchel and began sifting through it. After several seconds, a frown appeared on her brow. For some reason, she could not find the tea. It should have been…

Kagome stiffened as she remembered something. Turning to Miroku, she smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen, it would seem I've run out."

"Well that's strange," Sango stated, leaning against her hiraikostu. "We haven't really had all that much tea since you started traveling with us again."

Inuyasha, who had been perched on a high branch inspecting the area, jumped down beside Kagome and snatched a silver-wrapped bar. "What the hell happened to all that tea you said you were bringin' last time?" he asked, devouring half the chocolate bar in one bite. "You can't possibly have drank it all yourself."

"Well I can't help it if your brother drinks a lot of tea!" Kagome answered with annoyance before she realized what she had let slip. It was not really a secret to be kept, but with the way things had been between her and Inuyasha, she did not want him thinking she catered to his brother. It was too late for that.

Inuyasha sputtered. "What did you say?"

"It's not that big of a deal. I'll just pick up more when I go home," Kagome said casually as she took a sip of water from a large, clear bottle. After the first night she had given him tea, his response had left her happily curious and she had set out testing the other flavors of teas on his palate. He had liked almost all of them, though he had a particular affinity for the Passion Fruit tea. It quickly became second nature to Kagome, making tea in the morning and evening; Rin was sick, after all, and what trouble was it to her to serve the Western Lord an extra cup?

She sighed inwardly. There she was, thinking about him again. Although she understood perfectly – or, as well as she could understand a Lord's reasoning – why he had left her behind. Myoga, the flippant flea that catered often to Inuyasha, had dropped by several days ago, hearing rumors of her return. It was through a private conversation with him that she had learned of Sesshoumaru's unpleasant past, and she could not help but feel saddened about it.

"You wasted perfectly good tea on that bastard!"

"Inuyasha, you don't even like tea," Kagome pointed out. Then she scolded, "And watch your language! I don't want your bad mouth rubbing off on Shippo!"

"Yeah! I have innocent ears, Inuyasha!" the fox kit jumped in mischievously. "And close your mouth when you eat, that's just gross! No one wants to see that!" Miroku and Sango nodded, but were disregarded by the hanyou as he focused on Shippo.

"Why you little runt! Come over here and take it like a man!" Inuyasha bellowed as the fox took refuge behind Kagome.

"Shippo's not a grown up, Inuyasha!" Kagome interjected with crossed arms and legs. "You, on the other hand, are. You need to be the one acting mature. He's just a kid, after all."

"But he –" Inuyasha protested as the kit's bushy tail twitched behind Kagome, and the orphaned child stuck his tongue out as a taunt.

"Inuyasha…"

He immediately quieted with a grumble as she shot him _the look_. It was the one that said 'shut up, or eat dirt.' At least, that is what he had taken it to mean.

Finishing the rest of his bar in silence, he took stock of their temporary camp.

One untrained miko in strange clothing: check.

One tiny fox with annoying red hair and an overly large tail, pulling faces at him: check.

One two-tailed fire cat conveniently disguised as a small, regular kitty: Check.

One demon slayer with a giant boomerang at the ready: Check.

One purple-robed monk with questionable morals and a groping hand…

_Slap._

And Check.

"Some things never change."

_Some things seem to never change, but nothing is unchanging…_

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in a silent grove with the company of his retainer and his ward. Silence was one of the few things he appreciated in the world, but now it seemed alien. Since the discharge of the miko girl-child from his presence, Rin had been quiet. Indeed, the child's initial reaction was as surprising as her continued silence, if not more so. Rin had always been blindly obedient, never one to question or challenge his word. That she had argued with him, even mildly, came as a shock, and only served to fortify his belief that the young priestess was a bad influence.

At first he believed Rin's lack of words to be a temporary ailment, and that soon she would forget Kagome had ever entered their lives as more than just a passerby. When a week passed and she continued not to speak, he began to worry she would once again become mute as the day he had found her – or rather, she found _him_. It was when he began to quietly consider taking her to see a Youkai medical practitioner that she finally spoke one day.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru," she had called to him quietly across the night-time fire. Jaken, who had been secretly troubled by her unusual quiet startled at her voice. Sesshoumaru eyed her patiently, waiting for her to continue. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she repeated, lifting shy eyes to meet his face, "When will we be going back for Lady Kagome?"_

_Sesshoumaru felt surprise for a moment. He was relieved that his ward was not mute, but her longing for Kagome enraged him. Was it not enough that he allowed Rin to travel with him? He reminded himself that Rin was still a child, and that Kagome's female presence undoubtedly paid her more attention than Jaken. Soon, she would have to forget, or move on, for Kagome was never intended to be a permanent installment in their lives to begin with. He told her just that._

"_But…" Rin looked down at her bare feet, trapping a chunk of dirt between her toes, "Rin thought Sesshoumaru-sama liked Kagome-san, much more than anyone else he has met."_

_He felt his hands tense. "The Miko will remain where she is. I have no desire whatsoever to see her again."_

After that night, Rin resumed her silence and it became clear to him that she was playing mute by choice. Not only was she silent, but less jovial. She no longer filled their travels with her childish, whimsical songs and laughter. Jaken, who on previous occasions cursed her existence, became incredibly fretful. At the beginning of their journey together, when Rin began speaking, it had been an annoyance the Taiyoukai decided to live with. Now, however, there was the sense that something important was missing. The same way a forest was amiss without the sound of birds and wildlife, his days were amiss without the sounds of childhood.

Like he surmised, she was mute by choice. Several times throughout the past three weeks, her voice would carry to him softly, asking for her Kagome-san. He would give her the same answers, as she would ask the same questions, and it was becoming increasingly infuriating. Soon, he would tell himself, she would understand that wench would not be returning. It was a fact she would learn to accept, and she would resume her original character. He would no longer be forced to hear about yet another woman who dared to play with his existence.

How little he truly knew.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the present Rin said as she sat against Ah-Un and stroked one of the massive necks. The two twin heads grunted in approval, spouting air through their noses.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshoumaru looked at her passively and readied himself for the regular question. Perhaps today she would surprise him and say she understood that her _dear_ priestess could not possibly return with them, that he was undoubtedly correct, and that she would never talk about it again. Her answer _did _come asa surprise.

"We should go and get Kagome-san," she said after a brief pause.

Sesshoumaru lifted a thin brow. This was the first time his ward had skipped a question and directly made a direct proposal. Resisting the urge to sigh, he answered, "As I have said, I will not –"

"But why not?" Rin interjected him, her voice slightly louder. The Western Lord startled. Never, _never_, had she ever – had _anyone_, save his father – interrupted him when he spoke. That Rin, of all people, had done so…

"Rin likes her, very much! And she likes Rin!"

"Rin, I will not –"

"And you obviously like her too, Sesshoumaru-sama," she cut him off again.

_Liked _her? Both his fists clenched as he tried to reign in his anger. Both fists, one of which the wench had restored. He suppressed a growl.

"This Sesshoumaru does _not_ like such ignorant ningen women."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin pleaded, standing up and approaching him as if by reaching out she could convince him, "You were so nice to her, so much nicer than to Master Jaken or anyone else!

"Rin –" Sesshoumaru bit back a growl.

"When Rin was sick, Rin saw the way Sesshoumaru-sama looked at Kagome-san."

"Rin, be silent," he said softly with restrained fury.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was so happy!" she continued.

"That is ENOUGH!" In one fluid motion, the Western Taiyoukai was at his feet, eyes covered with a thin film of pink. Never before had he lost his composure before Rin in such a way, and he instantly regretted it. He wished her to understand, but he did not wish to scare her with his yelling and his demonic form. Scared, however, she evidently was not.

"No it is not!" the brown-haired girl shouted right back. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, and for once he did not hide his surprise. In all their three years together, Rin had not once raised her voice to him. She seemed unfazed by the fact her dear Sesshoumaru-sama had yelled at her, something he did rarely with anyone. Instead, she continued yelling.

"It is not enough!" she bellowed. Her brows were knotted, creating an angry frown as her eyes glittered with a film of tears. Tiny hands balled into fists as she stood rigidly before him. "Kagome-san made Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama happy! Kagome-san was happy! Rin _loves_ Kagome Okaa-san, and if Sesshoumaru-sama won't go find her Rin will do it herself!"

Without hesitating, Rin made good on her promise. Turning in the direction they had come from, Rin made a mad dash on her short legs and disappeared into the forest. Sesshoumaru stayed inhumanly still, processing what had just occurred. Rin had yelled at him, had been furious with him, for the first time in their history. That, and she had just referred to Kagome as her mother. True, he had thought Kagome's attentions to his ward very motherly; so tender she had been with Rin. It had never occurred to him that Rin would feel…

Throughout their travels, he had paid indifference to Rin's presence. He had given her the option on several occasions to either follow him or stay where she was, playing the impartial role. He could not deny, however, that if she left, he would truly miss her. She had become a part of him, almost as if she were his own child, but he never would force her to stay with him. Now that she had run off, he fought with himself.

Should he follow her and force her to return? Should he let her choose her own course, as he had imagined at one point in time would be inevitable?

"M-my Lord?" Jaken called to him. The bucket he had carried to collect water for Rin lay dropped and forgotten at his feet, soaking the ground beneath his toes.

At once Sesshoumaru was gone, leaving his imp in the clearing and following the scent of his ward. He decided he would find her and bring her back without consequence. If it were any other place, he told himself, he would let her run, but as it was it could not be so. There were no villages nearby to his knowledge, and the forest was a deadly place for an unarmed ningen child. He had already revived her once, and he would not risk Tenseiga's whim to not allow her a second resurrection.

As he sniffed her trail among the trees, another familiar scent invaded his senses and he growled audibly. The Miko. Because of the stupid wench, he was wasting time in chasing down his ward. Because of the cursed onna, Rin's life was in danger every second he was not with her. Violent images of murdering the priestess filled his mind and he decided to deviate from the haphazard path and straight to the ultimate destination: the camp.

* * *

A droplet of sweat trickled down the light rounded plane of a pallid cheek and disappeared beneath the bend of a feminine chin. Kagome intercepted the drop that tickled her neck with the back of her hand, and wiped away the trail it left on her face. The days of spring had been glorious, every morning yielding more flowers as the year progressed. Suddenly, however, the days had begun to grow hotter, and just as suddenly as winter had come months earlier, so it seemed summer was around the corner.

"Can we get moving?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Next to him, Shippo leaned against a small rock, licking leisurely the lollipop Kagome had given him shortly after lunch.

"Inuyasha, we just ate. We do need time to rest our food, you know," Miroku said, reminding his dog-eared friend of that piece of information Kagome so dutifully informed them about when one day he complained of a side-stitch.

"Keh," the hanyou snorted, "No you don't. You've rested enough. We're wasting time just sitting here. Meanwhile, Naraku's probably getting fat on more demons! Who knows where he could be now!"

Kagome groaned, removing the light, sky blue sweater she had donned earlier in the day. Flattening the wrinkles on her plain white T-shirt hopelessly, she looked from Inuyasha to the rest of her friends seriously.

"You're right, Inuyasha. Who knows what Naraku could be doing right now? The longer we take resting, the less time we spend traveling, the less time we'll have to find him. We all know this. But also, the less we rest, the less energy we will have when we _do_ find him," she concluded.

"I've got plenty of energy."

"We've been traveling for days without stopping, Inuyasha," Sango spoke up in turn. "If we had information as to his whereabouts, I would agree with you whole-heartedly, but as it is we don't even know if we are traveling in the right direction! The fact is we do not have as much stamina as you, and let's not forget that Kirara hasn't had time to fully heal from the last battle."

The Two-tailed cat that slept in her arms opened red eyes at the sound of its name and chirped before putting its head back down to rest.

"Besides," Kagome added casually, "I saw a spring nearby and I would really like to take a bath. It's been so hot out today," she finished, sounding disgusted as she wiped more sweat from her brow with the sweater.

"Indeed, I think that resting for the remainder of the day is a wonderful idea!" Miroku suddenly exclaimed with a wide smile. Sango looked at him reproachfully, knowing his support stemmed from his lecherous thoughts of two bathing women.

"What is this, a conspiracy?" Inuyasha cried out with disbelief. "You're all ganging up on me, now?"

"Oh, please, Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a –"

Kagome cut her own sentence short with a shriek as a white blur bounded from the forest. As it came to a halt, her breath caught. Sesshoumaru stood across from her with murderous eyes, just as regal as he had been when she had last seen him. The composure of his face, however, was slipping. Inuyasha was immediately beside her, sword drawn, demanding answers. The Lord of the West ignored all of them. Quickly, he scanned the camp.

"Where is she?" he demanded furiously of her. A wave of anger rose suddenly within Kagome. Who was he to storm into her camp, interrupt her day, and act as if she had done something wrong when he had discarded her?

"I can't tell you if I don't know who you're talking about," she answered rudely, crossing her arms defensively with a defiant glare.

"Do not pretend you do not harbor my ward," he warned icily. Kagome only gasped.

"Rin? Why would we be harboring her?"

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. "She ran in search of you, miko."

Panic suddenly seized Kagome, and all thoughts of being angry with the Taiyoukai were chased away. "Sesshoumaru, I don't have Rin."

Silence enveloped all seven characters as a breeze rustled the grass. Five looked at each other with confusion, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome each felt the other's sudden unease.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered shakily, "You don't think –"

An ear shattering scream from the west startled all of them, and before Inuyasha and the rest could react, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome had disappeared in the direction of the danger.

"Inuyasha, what are you waiting for?" Sango questioned as she shrugged off her kimono to reveal her form-fitting fighting outfit. She had just grabbed her boomerang, and Miroku his staff, when Inuyasha stopped them.

"Don't go after her!"

They looked at him as if he had spawned a second head.

"She could be in danger!" Shippo shouted, obviously nervous.

Inuyasha simply plopped down next to a stack of firewood.

"Don't you care that she could be injured? Now is not time to be angry with her!" Miroku urged the stubborn hanyou.

"She chose to go after Sesshoumaru herself," Inuyasha huffed. "Besides," he added less haughtily, if not somewhat resentfully, "If she comes to any danger, that bastard will see to it she's fine."

If two heads was bad enough, he had apparently sprouted a third.

"Didn't I tell you how he protected her when I went to bring her back?" He asked irately as they gawked at him.

"But, Inuyasha," Shippo argued, "He looked really _mad_!"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha glared at him before looking to the sky absently. "Trust me when I say she'll be fine."

Hesitantly, the four that stood took seats on the ground in a makeshift circle and began the game of silent waiting. They all hoped that their half-breed friend, uncharacteristically trusting of his brother, was right. And as a single bird soared across the sun, so did Inuyasha.


	12. Irrational Impulse

**Disclaimer:** I _own_ Inuyasha! In an alternate universe where I am master of the world, and everyone is required to wear Russian-Spy treanchcoats when in shopping malls. That doesn't count much, does it?

**A/N:** Two chapters in two days! I wasn't sure if I could do it. Of course, I had the second half of this chapter written days before chapter eleven, but it is all about timing and plot progression. This is to all my lovely reviewers; to theIYobsessed, to serasvictoria666, and the rest of you lot who take time out of your busy reading schedule to let me know you like how the fic is going, and what I could do to improve. Your messages mean a lot to me, and every one is read, counted and appreciated.

And now, 2,787 words with a bit of fluff I think you might enjoy.

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 12 – Irrational Impulse**

Through the brambling brush and wild-growing thicket, past troublesome hanging vines and protruding branches, Kagome ran. Low-lying limbs seemed to reach towards her in a painful caress, the roots of trees hiding camouflaged beneath strewn leaves on the ground, ready to sabotage her sprint at any moment. She had long ago lost sight of Sesshoumaru ahead of her, but she did not care. Rin was in trouble, an innocent little girl was in trouble, and she would do anything in her power to help. Even if she knew the little girl was in good hands…

She kept running. Ducking branches, shoving foliage out of her way with her bow, dodging and weaving through the trees, her tennis shoes kept a constant rhythm of _'fast, faster, faster'_ on the sun-dappled forest floor as her dread increased. It did not matter that she did not hear the reassuring sound of her friends surrounding her.

For some time, it seemed she would never get there. She had sprinted in the direction from which she had heard the scream, but now she was running blindly, hoping on intuition and time to lead her to the source. The more she ran without semblance of direction, the more she felt she was getting further and further away from her target, until finally she received a sign. But not all signs are blessings.

Another high-pitched scream of terror tore through the canopy of trees surrounding her, and Kagome, fueled with new hope, sped her pace only to burst shortly thereafter into a natural clearing.

There, a massive demon loomed over the scowling Lord of the West. It was a minor demon in comparison to him, she knew, but the sight alone was enough to make her shiver. Like an overgrown insect, it had two large arms like those of a praying mantis, giving the impression that it was being humble before devouring its food. Behind it trailed a continually segmented body with a plethora of legs, too many of which to count. It reminded Kagome of Mistress Centipede, and somehow her dislike for insects grew; it was not an experience she wanted to relive.

"Kagome-San!"

The shrill call of her name brought Kagome's attention to her right. Rin barreled toward her, a mixture of elation and fright painting her face. Dirt was smudged along her cheeks, but otherwise there seemed to be no injuries. Sesshoumaru had gotten there on time, she breathed.

Just as the little girl reached her and clung to her waist, the unmistakably high-pitched voice of Jaken pierced the air.

"My Lord, I have arrived!" cried the imp as he ambled onto the battlefield, a hefty dragon in tow. It was then that Kagome released her short-lived relief and redirected her attention to the ongoing fight. Not that it was much of one to begin with.

Sesshoumaru had evidently hacked off two of the insect demon's many legs without effort. Like the severed tail of a gecko, the limbs squirmed with the memory of their old life. The demon hissed and railed in rage. Large, red bug eyes glared at the offender, and the horizontal pincers on its maw snapped together mechanically, allowing a glob of acidic saliva to fall at the demon lord's feet and scorch the earth.

That was when she saw it. Behind the large, tusk-like pincers, past the deadly saliva that pooled in its jaw, was the undeniable glimmer emitted only by the Shikon no Tama.

"Jaken, take Rin. I will find you," the Taiyoukai ordered as he unsheathed Tokijin. Kagome barely noticed Rin's protests as the foul imp extracted the child from her hip and slung her on the two headed dragon. Only faint cries from the sky reached her ears as she focused completely on that moment.

The blade of the demonic sword sung with its own life force, a life force that had possessed and obliterated its very own creator. Only Sesshoumaru had been capable of taming the sword into submission, only he had been able to resist the sword's pull. So enraptured by his control of the violent Tokijin, Kagome was alerted into awareness yet again as the Western Lord concentrated his will into the weapon. The blade began to glow blue as the jumped effortlessly out of the clumsy attack the maimed insect sent at him, and Kagome flinched with realization. The blade crafted from Naraku's spawn would undoubtedly blast the demon to smithereens – and with it the jewel shard!

Drawing an arrow from her quiver, she set it against the bow and pulled back the taut line. She would have one shot, she knew, as she followed the insect's erratic motions. One shot to hit the bull's eye – or in this case, the bug's mouth – and purify the shard before Tokijin's demonic energy tainted it.

Tokijin blared to life as Sesshoumaru lifted it above him mid-air, and Kagome pulled the bow string back further. With a scream of song, a jet of blue energy flew from the tip of the sword, and simultaneously her shimmering pink arrow whistled into the mouth of the bug. A sudden blast resulted as both aims hit the mark together, and Kagome stumbled back, coughing as a dust cloud flew her way. When the debris settled, she gaped at the lacking remains. Where before stood a formidable-looking youkai there was no evidence of its existence. Bodies weren't supposed to do that! Atoms and molecules weren't supposed to _do_ that! It was taught in chemistry that energy and matter does not ever cease to exist, it only changes shape - and the shapes that the creature should have been transfigured to were nowhere to be seen!

And there, lying innocently on the grass, was the jewel shard. Carefully she picked it up, stowed it in the vial that hung around her neck, and turned to look at the only demon she knew could kill a body and leave no trace.

* * *

Without attempting to suppress his anger, the Taiyoukai of the west growled menacingly. Clenching his fist, he berated himself silently for acting on a foolish whim, one which may have cost Rin her life. Not only had he overlooked the fact that Rin, with her ordinary human senses, could not have possibly found Kagome directly by scent, but he had ignored the fact that the smell of his ward led more than a quarter mile west from where his half-brother's camp had been set. The thought of committing such a mistake, such a grievous error, appalled him. And to think, it was all because of his obsession with that _wench!_

Realizing at that moment that the infuriating woman was still there, staring at him, Sesshoumaru turned suddenly to face her.

"Why did you follow?" he asked, enraged that she would linger after causing so much trouble. Did she, too, wish to die by his hand?

"Don't flatter yourself," Kagome retorted bitingly, "I came for Rin, not for you. Who would want to come after a guy who dumps them somewhere without explanation?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Do not follow me again, miko," he said in warning. As he turned to leave, Kagome's anger faded and her crossed arms dropped.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!"

Slowly he turned a glare over his shoulder. "You dare order this Sesshoumaru?"

For a moment anger swelled within her again, but receded as she remembered this was her opportunity to say the things he had not given her chance to before. It was now or never, as they say, for who knew how long it would be before they crossed paths once more.

"I want to explain about… Well, you know, that night," she confessed, her expression timidly pleading.

"There is nothing to explain," Sesshoumaru said tersely. "It was made clear that this Sesshoumaru's presence is not desired."

Bronze eyes went wide. "No…No, that's not –"

"I will not hear it!" He suddenly exclaimed, louder and more forcefully than she had ever heard him speak. The fire that burned in his eyes, which she had seen mildly once before, had risen to an inferno, and his smoky brows bent hovering over the flames in a frown she never could have pictured on his usually emotionless face.

The rage that escaped in that one look from him seemed contagious. It settled on her skin, thick like sunscreen, and seeped into her bloodstream like hot oil coursing her veins. He began to turn once more, this time with haste, when she lost her mouth to fury in one of the most dangerous acts before a Taiyoukai.

"Don't you dare turn you're back on me, you jerk! I've got something to say, and by Kami you're going to listen!"

Her outburst, apart from temporarily damaging his sensitive hearing, managed to bring him to a halt. As he pivoted slowly to face her once more, the air became sinisterly heavy. Kagome ignored it, however, far gone in the concentration of her insulted rage.

"Who do you think you are, refusing to hear me out, then dragging me and a little girl half-way across Japan without explanation, only to dump me _against my will_," she stressed, "in a place I had no desire to return to?"

The Western Lord glared murderously at her and said challengingly, "I am Lord of this region, and will do as I please."

"Gah!" was her release of exasperation as her hands rose to grip her head. "I don't care who you are, it was a hypothetical question! But tell me, Sesshoumaru," she ignored the way his hand twitched at the omission of an honorific, "Why'd you do it?"

"I have no need to explain myself to an impudent ningen."

"Was it because I denied you a kiss?" she asked accusingly. "Is that what made you mad?"

"Cease your prattling," he demanded, fist clenched.

"Were you that scared of being abandoned, so you did it before I –"

"Silence!" he yelled completely enraged.

"I'M NOT HARUKA!"

The silence that fell was deafening. It was as if the clearing had been submerged in water; the silence was dense, yet the sound of the exclamation echoed with muddled clarity. The two figures stared at each other, immobile.

Breaking the moment, the Lord of the West whispered gravely, "Who told you?"

Kagome's eyes became sad. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does!" he said, some of his anger returning. "The name is forbidden! That woman –"

"That woman was shameful," Kagome interjected softly, and Sesshoumaru seemed to falter at the way her tone contradicted her words. "That woman was despicable for abandoning her only child, but it doesn't mean that all women are like that. It does not mean that you are not wanted by others, Sesshoumaru."

When Sesshoumaru did nothing but stare at her, with no seeming intention of moving, Kagome swallowed the constricting lump that had begun to block her throat and continued.

"Those weeks that I spent with you, they were wonderful. Rin was getting better, but I kept making excuses just so I could stay because…because I liked being around you," she confessed. "I liked talking to you, explaining things to someone who actually listened. I even liked it when you never said anything at all."

"And that night…" she paused again, and blushed. "That night when you, er, kissed me…I liked it, too," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt his breath hitch. Though the sound was inaudible, he was certain his surprise at her confession was visible in his widened eyes.

"But then I got scared," Kagome started again. She began playing with the hem of her blouse nervously. "I thought of Inuyasha and…"

His mounting excitement deflated pitifully, serving the body of his elation like a punctured lung. "I see."

"You do?" the raven-haired priestess asked hopefully.

"Hn. It is thus why I cannot have you in my company."

"What?" she bellowed with confusion. "Why not?"

"As the half-breed saw the dead priestess in you, so you see my brother in me. I will not allow it."

Kagome blinked rapidly, until the realization hit her. "No! Sesshoumaru, you misunderstood me!" she cried out pleadingly. "I thought of how mad he would be, considering you're mortal enemies and all that! I didn't mean – I mean, you're nothing like him! Sure, you've got some looks in common, but even those…"

She waved her hands in odd circular motions, as if they would explain for her.

"Inuyasha, even when we can drag him into the springs and wash his hair," she delved frantically into reasoning, "his hair is definitely silver. But yours, yours is white, even though people commonly mistake it otherwise. His eyes are wide, but yours are almond-shaped, slanted. And, if you look close, and I mean really concentrate, you can see a splash of orange near the pupils –"

Kagome kept ticking the things off her fingers that made him different from his younger half-brother, and once again Sesshoumaru found himself stunned. Could she have possibly been so vigilant in their short travels as to discover all his subtle attributes, physical and not (as she now began delving into those)? _Yes_, he resolved, because he had done the same in noting that her hair was not deep brown but ink black, and that the color of her eyes was a soft hazelnut, and that she chewed the right side of her lower lip when nervous or in deep thought.

Without stopping to rethink his decision – _think twice, act once,_ he had been taught – he terminated the expanse of grass that separated them. Kagome had been so intensely engrossed in defending the differences between the two brothers that she startled when she found him suddenly so close.

"S-Sesshoumaru, what –?"

"I do not pretend to understand what I am feeling, what I have begun to feel, toward you. All I understand is that it requires I be near to you, and I will not deny myself such a thing. We will start again," he stated calmly, taking a step closer to her.

Kagome gulped and stuttered as his hands took a gentle hold on her arms. "B-but that's unfair," she ground out weakly, "My heart hasn't forgotten yet, and –"

"You do not wish to be with this Sesshoumaru?" The Western Lord made sure to sound cunningly presumptuous, knowing the basis of her weak argument. Holding her slightly further from him, though not relinquishing his hold on her arms, he scrutinized her.

"No!" she gasped, her eyes flashing up at him. "I mean, yes! I do! Want to be with you, that is. My heart hasn't forgotten Inuyasha, but there is a place you've begun to grow, too."

"Then all is well," he said soothingly, reeling her in to dig his nose in her hair and catch her essence.

"But it's unfair to you," she protested sadly.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and met her doe gaze firmly. Her eyes were filled with doubt and turmoil, and he could not understand why she would cause herself so much trouble when he obviously wished to be with her regardless of her insecurities.

"If it is as you say, it will be fine. Only the matter of time will help dispel your lingering thoughts on the Hanyou, and I am complacent to wait, so long as I am by you to aid in dispelling those thoughts with new ones. Be unfair, Kagome," his deep voice deepened with unidentifiable passion, "But be so only with this Sesshoumaru."

Without hesitation, without caring that there could possibly be feasting eyes nearby, he pressed his lips to hers in imitation of the first time he had done so, only with more fervor.

Though with two-hundred years and still unmated, Sesshoumaru was neither unaware nor unfamiliar with intimacy. It was known that the heat and rut of demons, especially those of canine relation, could become quite violent if suppressed or left unattended for long. Even he, with his amazing capacity for self-control, could not help but indulge in the pleasure of courtesans when it came time, otherwise his instinctual balance would become unstable. Such encounters were limited, however, as he could sustain much longer without relief than most youkai.

The thing that struck him most odd about the current occupation of his lips was that – apart from the first time he had kissed her – he had never done so before. The engagements he made with females for the relief of his instinctual urges were always business. They were never allowed to touch him but where they joined, and it was understood that he would not touch them either, but pull away as soon as his seed was close to spilling. Whether the females were brought to fulfillment before he retreated he cared not.

In general, the joining of lips was most common among humans, to his knowledge, and even then it remained a private affair. He had never understood the appeal, the incentive of such action, but was irrationally compelled to do so that night with the priestess.

_Perhaps not all irrational impulses were necessarily stupid._


	13. Reflections of a Voyeur

**Disclaimer:** I know powerful people in both the government and defense law. Even so, I have yet to procure proper titles to Inuyasha. (_sighs)_ Pity.

**A/N:** So sorry! I know I intended to update another chapter before school started, but I had so much summer work to catch up on that I barely had time to write. School began last week, and I've been swamped with my studies, not to mention my more than busy weekend. Hopefully next weekend will be better, and I will be able to get another chapter up. This chapter does not do much in the way of advancing time, but it does develop a bit of plot and conspiracy. Well...I guess not conspiracy, so much as secrecy, but those words can be interchangable given the right circumstances! Heh. Anyway, thank you to all my lovely reviewers, whose comments inspire me to write. Please forgive my transgression (procrastination) and continue to fuel me with your reviews. I think I'll need them this week...

And now, 2,338 words with a bit of fluff.

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 13 - Reflections of a Voyeur**

It was hot. _Too_ hot.

His unusually soft lips pressed against hers firmly, his solid body flushed against her, the rush his words inspired within her – it was all too hot! It was not like she had seen in movies, and her friends too had gotten it wrong when they said it was similar to watching fireworks. Kagome did not see an array of lights illuminating the night sky. In fact, she was blinded by a brilliant light as if a firecracker herself. Instead of bursting in the distance, the fireworks burst within her, the searing heat filling her with no comparison.

Under such intense exposure to heat, she made like gold and melted.

He felt her slacken in his arms with a soft whimper, and he could barely contain himself_. Soft, supple, and undeniably feminine_. He felt for once that he had unknowingly been lacking a second half his entire life, a half with which he had been currently rejoined. The thought that she could so affect him was disconcerting, but it would be dealt with at a later time, considering the tremendous concentration he expended on her lips.

It suddenly occurred to him that something was not right when she froze in his arms. A light smirk lifted the right corner of his lips as his mouth retreated from battle.

"Breathe," he ordered, peering down at her with soft amusement. The miko blinked dazedly and sucked in a large breath of air, trying to reestablish the proper functions of her lungs. Instead of backing away awkwardly to prevent being impaled, as he supposed any other woman would have done in her place, she had wrapped her hands around two spikes of his armor and used them as leverage to press into his proffered mouth. Still she clung to them.

"I believe that breathing through the organ of scent is not impaired, little miko," Sesshoumaru said as he gently pried her small hands from his armor. Kagome ignored the innocent taunt, choosing instead to watch him move away from her and slide his left hand beneath the shouldered pelt.

"What now?" she asked, finally voicing the next concern of their relationship, her mind once again beginning to function. It was wonderful, this reconciliation between them. In fact, it was better than she had hoped for. The problem now arose, however, on how they could be together. If they _were_ together…

The Western Lord glanced at her momentarily before sliding the pelt to hang at the crook of his arm. Though the two words left much to be explained, Sesshoumaru understood her completely. "You will join my travels," he answered plainly, his fingers deftly undoing the side latches of his heavy breastplate. Her reaction was immediate.

With a gasp, Kagome shook her head slowly, and once again her expressive eyes showed the conflict brewing within her soul.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't…I can't possibly…My friends, Sesshoumaru," she rambled perplexedly, "the _Shikon no Tama_! I have a duty to –"

"Then I shall join you."

The statement was so simple, his tone so complacent, that it startled her.

He, Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of West Japan, joining Kagome's tachi which included an easily riled inu hanyou of familiar relations to whom the Taiyoukai had ill will, and who likewise had ill will towards the Taiyoukai?

The short movie that played before her mind's eye made her shudder. The thought was disastrous. If possible, it would prove to have a more detrimental effect than his first proposition, certainly involving more bloodshed.

"Absolutely not," was Kagome's response.

Sesshoumaru paused in his movements to raise a thin pale brow at the miko that contradicted his decision, before disappearing briefly as he hefted the breastplate easily over head. Kagome glared at the raised brow that seemed to say 'Oh, really?' and did not stop to thank the kami for her extended lifespan, seeing as anyone else to defy Lord Sesshoumaru once, not to mention twice, had theirs shortened considerably.

"Inuyasha and you, traveling together? You'll kill each other!" she exclaimed hysterically. "As it is, you two can't be in the same place for a minute before blades are flying." She crossed her arms as if to prove her point.

"Foolish woman, the half breed will not defeat this Sesshoumaru," he said dismissively, laying his armor on the ground and readjusting the great pelt. When her eyes widened scandalously at the unemotional insinuation that the hanyou would die and he felt her power rise with her fury, he proceeded swiftly.

"Your worries are not necessary. As a gift to you, take this Sesshoumaru's word that he will not injure Inuyasha. Be mindful, however, that I will put him in his place should I see fit to do so."

Kagome's arms uncrossed only for her hands to rest on her hips.

"Sesshoumaru," she sighed warily as he once more returned to where he had left her standing.

"Do you not wish to court this Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course," she answered defensively, dipping her neck back to look at the face that towered over her.

"Then it shall be done," he answered with the simplicity Kagome was beginning to find infuriating.

As his arms encircled her waist and pulled her ever closer against him, Kagome uttered a whining "But..."

"Silence now, little miko," he intoned endearingly. And his lips silenced her well.

* * *

Back at camp, a hanyou, a monk, a kitsune and a fire neko watched a demon slayer walking back and forth silently. The mood was less than cheerful as the sun proceeded to the three o'clock mark in the sky. 

"ARGH!"

The four spectators all jumped at the breach in meditative silence as the taijiya stopped pacing. Miroku sighed as she went to grab her boomerang for the third time.

"I told you, Sango, she'll be fine," Inuyasha grit through his teeth. The thought that for once he would _not_ have to save Kagome from his brother incensed him, though he restrained himself.

"But she's been gone for an hour!" Sango exclaimed, stopping only for a moment to glare at him before strapping her hiraikotsu to her back.

"I would have to agree," Miroku, the voice of reason, stated, holding his staff vertically against the ground between his folded legs. "Kagome should have returned by now."

The inu hanyou huffed and folded his hands in the billowing sleeves of his haori. "She probably doesn't _want_ to be rescued now that she's with _Sesshoumaru_," he spat acerbically. The remark was followed quickly by a yelp of pain as a long holy staff came crashing down between his ears with a 'bop' and a 'jingle'.

"Don't be petty, Inuyasha. If anything we should be glad that Kagome is on better terms with your brother than any of us. Maybe now he'll stop trying to kill you," he said with a glare. "The fact still remains, however, that it has been over an hour that she left, and that we should look for her."

"Maybe he kidnapped her again!" Shippo cried out, his large emerald eyes pooling with tears.

"She wasn't kidnapped, I tell you!" Inuyasha bellowed, bringing his fist down on the wailing kitsune's head. "She went willingly that time, and probably did again now!"

"Well I don't care!" Sango yelled at him. "If you won't go after her, I will!" That said, she stormed off in pursuit of her futuristic friend.

Muttering incoherently about the insufferable ways of a certain inu hanyou, the taijiya picked her way through the thickened forest, scouting out the tracks her friend had made in her rapid departure. True, Inuyasha was not alone in his stupor – she had developed suspicions of her own since Kagome had rejoined their group. Her eighteen year old friend had been considerably distraught during the first few days of their reunion, at one instance absentmindedly pouring a box of Shippo's playing jacks into a pot of boiling water instead of Ramen. Still stranger, her mood had suddenly shifted the following day to a deceitful elation. It was good, very good, but by looking intently Sango found that the exuberance of her smile seemed oddly perfect. The pitch of her laughter had almost certainly been a pitch lower, had it not?

Twisting her lips ponderously, she galloped over a fallen trunk. The sums were not adding correctly, and the only area left questionable was the brief interlude of the Western Taiyoukai. She had hoped that with patience she might glean information from Kagome as she usually did, within the confines of a relaxing spring bath. It had not been so, and Kagome's continued silence on the only blurry matter unsettled her.

Although she did believe Sesshoumaru had something to do with her friend's odd behavior as of late, she did not agree with Inuyasha that his involvement had been pleasant. His demeanor and parting words when dropping her off had been anything but, and his frigid countenance when he had stormed into their camp earlier in the day was no friendlier. Such things considered, how could Inuyasha _not_ want to look for her?

"Stupid dog," she muttered, hacking her way through some impeding bushes. As she continued along, the trees began to grow slightly further apart, and more sunlight began to stream through the breathing holes in the suspended green canopy above her. The sound of voices ahead drew her to navigate slightly more to the left, and she slowed her pace.

One voice was low, evidently belonging to the Lord of the West. The other was higher and feminine, undeniably belonging to Kagome. They sounded civil enough – no argument that might lead to a lethal situation. Feeling that for the moment the miko was safe, Sango inched forward silently. Indulging her curiosity, she crouched and carefully pulled aside a flexible, newly sprouted branch, clearing her view into a small grassy meadow where two figures stood. The voices were now clear.

_"Absolutely not,"_ Kagome said decisively. Sango had wonder at her audacity, and she fought back a nervous and amused chuckle. _That's Kagome_.

The Taiyoukai seemed to contemplate her, though she could not be sure as his face disappeared behind…his armor? He was _removing his armor? _Perhaps as a show of good faith...

_"Inuyasha and you, traveling together?"_ her friend said after receiving no response from the silver-haired lord_. "You'll kill each other! As it is, you two can't be in the same place for a minute before blades are flying." _

Sango frowned. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha traveling together? Did Lord Sesshoumaru have another quest left by his father; one so important he was willing to enlist the aid of his publicly resented half-brother?

_"Foolish woman, the half breed will not defeat this Sesshoumaru."_ Though the implications of such an answer were not unexpected from him, the demon slayer was surprised with how well he predicted Kagome's reaction and managed to deflect it.

_"Your worries are not necessary. As a gift to you, take this Sesshoumaru's word that he will not injure Inuyasha. Be mindful, however, that I will put him in his place should I see fit to do so." _

Gift? Was Sesshoumaru indebted to Kagome for some reason? More importantly, why was he being to generous to one so below his station?

_"Sesshoumaru." _

The weariness in Kagome's voice and the informality of her address were not what alarmed Sango most, but the hushed intimacy that carried with them. It was all she could do not to choke on a sharp inhalation when she heard the rest.

_"Do you not wish to court this Sesshoumaru?"_ The Taiyoukai's voice was stable and certain. Kagome's answer sounded just as unwavering, if not a bit insulted.

_"Of course." _

Sesshoumaru was standing directly in front of Kagome now, both of them baring Sango their profiles.

_"Then it shall be done."_ His deadly silk-clad arms wrapped around her possessively, and Kagome's lithe body would have been severely bruised had been wearing the breastplate as he reeled her roughly against his chest. She missed the next few words, as they were mere soft murmurs between the two intimately pressed beings. She was not blind, however, and saw clearly as the Western Lord's mouth fell instantly upon her compliant friend's with uncontained fervor.

Whipping around with the speed challenging that of a demon's, she sat back rigidly facing the direction from whence she had come. A small, rough hand harnessed from many battles clamped over her mouth to suppress her gasp and any further incoherent utterances it might have decided to spout. Above the curved thumb and dull, short nail, her eyes were widened pools of incredulous saffron. Behind them, the scene recurred.

She had not just seen…

She had seen…

What _had_ she seen?

The fine wirings of her brain were racing to maintain the image that no doubt continued just beyong the tree line behind her. Too busy, the nerve endings failed to supply a feeling of discomfort where her spine pressed painfully against the gnarled bark of her refuge tree. Instead, her skin tingled with uncanny anticipation and fear. Fear of being found out. Fear of _having_ found out.

Sango knew what she had seen. She may not have understood the innermost workings, the message, in their contact, but she need not see more. She did not _want_ to see more. By stumbling upon Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru, by seeking them out, she had crossed several lines. Where they came from, what the tendrils symbolized did not matter – they would be learned in time. It was clear, however, that she had trespassed on a moment that was thoughtlessly displayed yet meant for no eyes.

What sacrilege, that she had seen them! Even their own eyes were closed.

Startled suddenly by the feeling that she had almost interrupted – and been secretly voyeur to – something near sacred, she decided to leave. Her movements were awkward and clumsy, standing abruptly, then trying to remain silent as a bed of leaves crinkled their protest noisily under shifting weight. She would leave them. She _must_ leave them, she knew. Even so, she would not help but wonder:

_What is going on?_


	14. The Enemy of My Enemy

**Disclaimer:** _(Sighs miserably)_ I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Sesshoumaru's sexiness. Not only am I sick of being reminded, but I'm sick of being sick! I have a nasty cold right now. Wish me better days!

**A/N:** Once again, I am _so_ sorry about not writing sooner. With school starting back up, it seems I barely have the time to get things out quickly, and it's taking me more and more time before I can post. Hopefully, you can forgive me and still send me reviews. All comments, suggestions, praises and flames are taken into account, and if there is something you think should be incorporated in the story, or some great error you think I should fix in the plot, please let me know. Again, I am so sorry it took so long, and thanks to all of you who have stood by so far.

And now for 2,867 words and some fluff.

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 14 – The Enemy of My Enemy**

Kagome could not help the whimper that escaped her as Sesshoumaru's lips drew away from hers. With ragged breaths, she clung to his haori and looked up into his face. The corners of his lips were twitching as he resisted a smile, but his smug eyes conveyed the content he felt while staring back down at her. Kagome scowled.

Earlier, he had demanded she quiet, but thinking better than to believe she would adhere to his will he had taken it upon himself to busy her protesting mouth. If possible, the second kiss had been better than the first. The molten heat that had receded during their mutual respite for breath resurfaced almost immediately at the brief touch of their lips as did the odd tingling sensation.

His aura soothed her heated body, prodding gently at her own until she had relaxed fully in his embrace. It was then, as she lifted her hand to his broad shoulder to meet the kiss that his arm had decided to tighten around her. The very action of lifting her arm had shifted her light blouse, revealing a small patch of skin on her waist which his hand sought out. The mere brush of his fingers on the naked skin of her lower back sent another shock through Kagome.

The jolted gasp given by the miko as he had touched her bare skin gave Sesshoumaru the opportunity he had subconsciously been seeking. Although he had never once entertained the idea – and said fact was becoming more and more common, he would later realize – he instinctively slipped his tongue in her mouth. At first, Kagome jerked as he faintly knew she would, but her hesitance to comply did not once tempt him to retreat. The experience was as new to him as it was to her, and he decided he quite liked the soft, moistened heat of her mouth.

She had never been kissed that way before. Eighteen years old, and she had not been kissed in such a way. Was _this_ what her friends had meant by a French kiss? At first it did not feel appealing. The slippery tongue of her light-haired companion was strange in her mouth. Unrelenting, it prodded slowly at her cheek and tongue. Realizing that the dog demon lord had no intentions of letting up, she attempted to cooperate by pressing against his tongue with her own. A growl of response for her efforts. She was still acclimating to the alien sensation of a wet muscle, pondering the universal appeal of such an awkward thing, when the point of his rough tongue rubbed a pressure point on the roof of her mouth.

With widened eyes, Kagome mewled her surprise and pleasure into his mouth. The heated sensation had weakened her knees as he continuously stroked that spot. He smirked as best he could with his lips pressed so tightly against her own, and cradled the base of her neck as she clung to him for stability.

Breathing was becoming tedious. She could feel his exhalations as his nose rubbed her cheek, and small streams of air were leaving her in equal fashion. She had barely been able to inhale through the narrow passages of her nose at that point, but she had been unwilling to release her connection to the Taiyoukai and the wondrously new sensations it brought.

Perhaps understanding her need for air better than she, or simply willing to end their embrace, the Western Lord pulled away ignoring her meek objections to peer down at her. Humor danced in his eyes as she huffed at him. Still encircled by his arms, what she evidently meant to be a hardened look took on more a one of pleading within her caramel eyes. The futility of her attempted glare paired with the frown of her dainty brow and the unintentional pout of her swollen lips made it so he could not hide his amusement.

Chuckling lightly in a way most uncommon to him – for once no one would die – he bent his head and stole another soft peck from her kiss-ripened mouth before explaining, "If I were to continue, at what point would you wish this Sesshoumaru to cease? Your companions may become suspicious, in any case."

Kagome instantaneously melted at his gifted kiss, all trace but memory of her childish disappointment washed away as she leaned into his chest. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

"What will we tell them?" she asked softly. Vaguely she listened to the steady thrum of the heart within his chest – one warm and very much in use.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to answer. "Nothing," he decided. As her form stiffened, he diverted his gaze from the woods to meet her own troubled and potentially injured one. Calmly, he explained, "For the moment, silence would be most prudent."

Truthfully, he was uncertain of the future. Their budding relationship, even as spring was coming to a close, was still uncertain. Rarely did he like to wade uncharted waters, and this most precious investment of his time and long-suppressed emotion held the potential to turn rancid. Considering the different manner in which they each were affiliated with his half-brother, things would indubitably prove to be complicated. Nevertheless, despite his misgivings, he wished her to believe in a more pleasant reason for their secrecy. It would, inevitably if only momentarily, be best for all involved.

Mouth twisting sidewise, Kagome considered the weight of his words as her eyes equally weighed the sincerity in his honeyed irises. Though he had not said it outright, Kagome understood the problems that could arise when her comrades, especially a certain puppy-eared hanyou, learned of their new affinitive alliance – if it could be called that. The lines of their partnership had yet to be drawn, and at the moment she was uncertain as to which side of the boarder she stood. It would seem she was in his favor, but even with the knowledge of his past and the emotion she had seen him display – a far cry from what anyone thought remotely possible – she had only known him for several weeks. There could be no doubt she was attracted to him, or that he harbored attraction for her, but Kagome was no fool; a relationship of their kind could not survive off attraction alone.

That said, Sesshoumaru's plan could only be considered most wise. Yet, why did she have a feeling of unease at the secrecy?

Pushing all trepidation aside, the futuristic miko nodded once, firmly.

"Go then," he instructed, releasing her from the bond of his arms. "I will join you shortly."

Nervousness returned to Kagome as he parted from her and returned to his claim his abandoned chest plate with indifference.

"What do I tell them?" she asked in regards to his upcoming presence. She felt suddenly small and insecure without the warmth of his body.

"Tell them nothing. As I said, I will soon be with you again, and will supply them with a credible motive. Now go," he ushered gently, leaving no room for discussion.

Hesitantly Kagome began to walk back the way she had come. Throwing one last look over her shoulder at the nonchalant Taiyoukai, she disappeared behind the tree line, leaving the Western Lord to replace his armor. She did not see the pause in his feigned preparation, nor did she feel his gaze as he watched her retreating form even when he had long since lost sight of her, using his youki then to monitor and ensure her safe passage back to camp. Only after he heard her distant, bell-like laugh of nervousness did he turn in the opposite direction. Armor fully in place, he stroked his signature pelt. It was time to fetch his followers.

* * *

Inuyasha growled, drilling his nails along the hilt of his sword in a constant thrum of impatience as the miko and the demon slayer stood awkwardly in the clearing. The remnants of their campsite, which included cold ash and personal belongings, were strewn across the center of their makeshift circle, and neither had yet made a move to start collecting items in order to pick up on their daily travel. Normally, he would have ordered they do it immediately upon their return, but today was simply _not_ a normal day.

Although he had been adamant about not looking for Kagome and trusting his _brother_ – the thought alone now made him want to retch – he was secretly peeved that she had suddenly run off after him. The first time she had decided to stay with Sesshoumaru had been a large blow to his feelings in general. Sesshoumaru was, after all, not a very caring brother, having on several occasions attempted to take his life; a person he considered only second to Naraku as an enemy. At that time there had been nothing to indicate that his brother and Kagome had any particularly intimate affection toward each other, but he could not help wondering what had gone on in those various weeks she had been gone.

Now it seemed his nagging imagination was again supplying him with suspicions he dismissed as false, but could not banish from surfacing. It had become a sit and wait situation, seeing as he had refused to take action in following Kagome and the Western Lord in pursuit of his annoying ward, and once Sango had stormed off to find the miko no one had talked. The silence only made the wait seem longer, and the absence of an argument to be had made him more irritable.

Finally, the demon slayer had returned to the motley tachi only to add her color to the display of muted ambiance. She appeared, for one, without Kagome, and her eyes had adopted a roundness that was not normal for the doe-eyed woman. Without a word, she walked as if entranced to one side of the dead embers and sat. It was a good thing there was nothing so heinous occurring that she had to alarm them, but her new aloof and pacified mood gave the inu hanyou the feeling something else was amiss.

Things only got stranger when Kagome made her reappearance.

He had sensed her before he actually saw her, and had been relieved to find she was alone. It struck him that something was still off, however, when she finally came into view through the thick of the forest. As soon as she was close enough for him to eye her clearly, everyone turned to look at her but Sango. Feeling their eyes, Kagome froze in place. A whizzing ball of elated orange brought her back as Shippo catapulted onto her neck with praises. Loosing the shock, she did not loose her seeming anxiety.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked plainly now after suppressing another growl. She smelled of his brother, but then that was to be expected.

"Huh?" was her distracted, jumpy reply.

"Did you find her?" This time he made no effort to hide his agitation or his glare.

"Oh, Rin! Yeah, we found her!" the miko exclaimed with much fervor…and a nervous laugh.

"Was she alright?" Miroku asked, having opened his eyes but retained his favored seated position for meditation.

"Mhm. Yeah, she's fine," Kagome responded with little elaboration, only proving to Inuyasha that something was not quite right.

"Well, that's great!" the monk smiled with a little force in attempt to douse the tension between all of them. "Isn't that great, Sango?"

At being addressed, the demon slayer blushed and nodded before issuing a brief "Yes."

"Right," Inuyasha stated with annoyance. "Great. Since everything's right in the world now Sesshoumar's brat isn't dead, we can get moving. In case you've all forgotten, there's still an evil bastard out there with a good chunk of rock we need back."

Feeling his order was clear, he stood and slid the sheathed Tetsusaiga into his obi in what he believed to be a commanding way. He only hoped the others would follow suit so he could put some road behind him before something else happened. As one would have it, something weirder just had to occur.

"Halt, Inuyasha." The hanyou, who had been about to yell at Kagome for standing idly by as he picked up her bag, turned a shocked face around to his only brother. His abrupt presence came as a surprise as Inuyasha had not sensed his approach. _Probably because Kagome reeks of him_, he surmised sourly.

"What do you want now, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded, pulling his father's fang out of habit and pointing at his older sibling. Sesshoumaru did nothing to retaliate, choosing instead to look disinterestedly as the kit shook hiding in the miko's arms and the monk moved defensively to his brother's side.

"You go nowhere without This Sesshoumaru," he stated imperiously, as if that was explanation enough.

"What?" Inuyasha spouted incredulously. His brother must truly be insane.

"I underestimated your capability to understand, brother," the Western Lord stated derisively. "Nevertheless I will grace you with an explanation you may be able to comprehend: As of today, you are traveling in unison with This Sesshoumaru."

It took several seconds for the silver-haired half demon to get over the insult to his mental facility, but his reaction was not more subdued than if he had understood the Lord's decree right away.

"Like Hell I am!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Feel free to leave when you wish. I will depart with the tachi effective immediately."

"Like they'd ever follow _you_!" the hanyou yelled, absolutely confused by Sesshoumaru's remaining presence.

"They will. I have already discussed this with the alpha –"

"When the hell did you ever tell me anything about –"

"I speak of the miko Kagome, not you," the demon lord interrupted blandly.

Inuyasha sputtered. "_Her?!_" he jabbed a finger in the direction of the wide-eyed Kagome. "She ain't no alpha! I am the leader of this group!"

"Not so," Sesshoumaru stated calmly in perfect contrast to his temperamental younger brother.

"Am I not correct in assuming, Houshi," he continued, now addressing Miroku, "That it was through this miko you were accepted into this group?"

"Well, yes," Miroku answered hesitantly, ignoring as best he could the side glare being shot through his head by his inu friend.

"And you, slayer?" he addressed the suspiciously unresponsive taiyijia who had chosen to stay seated by the fire neko. Instantly when he singled her out, her face went red, and the Western Lord knew why; he had sensed her presence in the forest, watching them.

"Y-yes…"

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru turned back to the growling half-demon son of his great, late father.

"Hn. As I have said, I negotiated with the alpha, and arrived at the conclusion that it would be most convenient for all involved at this point in time to join forces in the quest for Naraku, as we all desire the same end."

Vaguely, Inuyasha realized that this strategy was, in essence, convenient; _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_. Still, such small awareness could not overcome his dislike for the youkai lord.

"NO! No way. Never. That wench is not the alpha here. She _can't_ be the alpha!"

Suddenly Kagome, who had been reluctant to interfere with Sesshoumaru's plan should she accidentally ruin it with her nerves, gained the air of a woman wronged.

"And why _not_, Inuyasha?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha, caught in the heat of debate, completely shoved aside the thought of all the consequences his answer could bring. "You're just a girl!"

"Just a girl?" she screeched in outrage, and all except Sesshoumaru visibly flinched. "I'll show you what just a girl can do," she growled. "OSUWARI! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT, SIT BOY!"

The beads and claws of subjugation around his neck lifted and glowed an all too familiar pink around Inuyasha's neck before he was brutally sent face down into the earth times the power of ten.

"Listen to me, you chauvinist pig," the angry miko glared at the huddled mass of silver hair and red fire-rat ensemble, bent over Inuyasha's crater, "I'm plenty capable of being in charge here! I do plenty to contribute to the group, and I don't care if you like it or not but Sesshoumaru is staying!"

Almost on cue, a little girl came running out of the forest followed by a panting kappa and an apathetic dragon.

"Yey! Kagome-san!" Rin cried out as she barreled into the miko and latched her arms around the older woman's waist. "Rin missed you!" she said informatively with shining brown eyes. "Will you be joining Sesshoumaru-sama again?"

Placing a hand on the child's pony-tailed head, Kagome grinned evilly down at the subdued half demon. "Yes, Rin. In fact, we'll all be joining you." She proceeded to grab her abominable yellow sac and pack the rest of the few scattered belongings, before turning to the rest. "Alright everyone, let's go."

Miroku started at her quizzically. "But Kagome, Inuyasha –"

"He'll catch up," she said cheerfully. "My Lord, you lead the way."

As the adults began to move away onto the main dirt path, Shippo stood beside Inuyasha's crater and sighed.

"What will I do with you, Inuyasha?"

* * *

In the words of another great author of FanFics, "Reviews are fuel." 


	15. Encouragement Of the Best Kind

**Disclaimer:** Despite the length of time I have been procrastinating, I _still_ do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.

**A/N: **I know, I know! And I cannot say it enough : I am TERRIBLY SORRY! Things at school have become hectic, and I barely have any time to write anymore. I expected to get this chapter out sooner, but class work seems to have stunted my creative capabilities, so I fear this chapter does not really move the plot along much. The next chapter, however, I expect to put the plot into further motion. With any measure of luck, I hope to tie this story up in December, though I am yet unsure whether I will include Naraku in the traditional way these stories tend to go. Thank you, THANK YOU to all my lovely readers and reviewers. I can only apologize profusely and ask for absolution and understanding. Enjoy!

* * *

**Things to know:**

Sugi: The national, native tree of Japan. Most commonly known in English as the Japanese Cedar, it actually has no relation whatsoever to cedar trees. It is a tree with reddish-brown bark and spiral-shaped, needle-like leaves much like a giant sequoia. Sugi can grow to be very large.

* * *

And now for 3,177 words of plot and fluff.

* * *

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 15 – Encouragement Of The Best Kind**

It was another beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai – a time where the grass was always green wherever one went, the lush expanse of vegetation still untamed by man's manipulation of steel and the sky untainted by artificial light and depleting gasses. The sun shone bright, the air was clean, blowing in refreshing torrents; the hills and valleys were speckled with a rainbow of spring flowers – everything was perfect. The sun, the sky, the fields of green, the hanyou spewing gruff obscenities and disrupting her concentration _again_…

Kagome sighed angrily and opened her eyes to openly glare at the half-demon sitting across from her, sword nestled vertically between his crossed legs and arms. For three weeks Sesshoumaru and his miniature entourage had been traveling with them. Of course Kagome had expected Inuyasha's strong dissent – Sesshoumaru had, after all, made it very clear on several occasions that he wished to see his younger brother dead and to claim the Tetsusaiga, a legacy of their Great father. The Western Lord, to his credit, had not yet made an attempt on his life (as he had promised her he would not), but did not refrain from baiting the hanyou in that regal way of his. Inuyasha, in turn, reacted like a petulant and spoiled child – easily riled and prone to throw tantrums when he did not get his way. Kagome supposed that he had always acted in such a way, even before his brother had joined them on their hunt for Naraku; also, the fact that she had subdued him mercilessly in front of his hated sibling and accepted him easily into their tachi naturally made Inuyasha all the more irritable.

Nevertheless, he was being insufferable. It was only luckily that she had managed to pass her exams with marks decent enough for her teachers and the school administrators to take pity on her and allow her to graduate with her class. She had merit, after all, managing to pass her exams after her continual spells of sicknesses. How she was still alive, they didn't know, but were all glad.

Kagome smiled wryly. She had graduated with her class, but she had to complete a remaining science credit in order for them to officially acknowledge her graduation. Chemistry was not so bad, she supposed, but she had little time to study between fighting demons and traveling with troublesome hanyou, and with a book as her only teacher there were questions always left unanswered. Now that they had decided – after much convincing on her part – to relax for the rest of the day at the edge of a large meadow, she finally had enough time to get some reading in. She had just begun to unwind and concentrate on her textbook when Inuyasha began another one of his loud, foul-mouthed complaints.

"And what're _you_ lookin' at?"

Kagome's glare at the hanyou only intensified as she imagined drilling through his brain with an invisible force and silencing him for good.

"What she's staring at is a fifty-year-old baby who can't seem to keep his mouth shut," Shippo responded gleefully with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Inuyasha was always his favorite demon to taunt.

"What did ya say, you little runt?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth as he lunged for the kit.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on him Inuyasha!" Kagome warned dangerously. "He's only telling the truth."

"What!"

"I've had it!" She snapped her book closed and eyed him menacingly. "As if it isn't enough that I just barely got off having to repeat three years of school – something you should be _happy_ about – you won't even allow me a minute of peace to study for this one class!"

"Who cares about some stupid class about numbers and potions?" the silver-haired boy argued. "We have more important things to do than wait for you to become a witch. Like, oh, say _killing Naraku_!"

"That's just it!" the miko from the future yelled, exasperatedly banging her shut book on the ground, "I only have one more test! If I pass this one next test I never have to take any again!"

"Keh, as if I care," Inuyasha huffed, slipping his hands into his billowing haori sleeves.

"Inuyasha, you speak as if your preference were even held into account," was the cold baritone response. Spinning around in his place, the hanyou pinned a look of death upon his brother. Sesshoumaru walked casually past him, not bothering to spare him a glance as he made his way pointedly toward the sulking priestess. Standing directly beside her in the shadow of the great Sugi, he peered down at her slumped figure. She stared dejectedly at the colorful cover of the bound scrolls, and after several moments he decided he should intervene.

"Miko, I do not believe that simply observing the design of the bound scroll, however elaborately painted, will assist you in learning what lies within."

Flicking irritated eyes on the demon Lord of the West, Kagome's sour-twisted mouth moved to form a sigh.

"It's just difficult to study with so many interruptions. And Chemistry's no piece of cake! At this rate I'll never pass the test."

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru declared firmly, "You will learn this in time for the trials and pass accordingly. It is not so difficult to learn, given proper perusal and practice. Shall I explain?"

Inuyasha suddenly began to laugh. "As if you'd understand that! The script is much more advanced than our own. All a bunch of crap, a waste of time, if you ask me."

"Once again, you assume your opinion is requested," Sesshoumaru answered hastily, before once more turning to address Kagome. "I read through the scrolls and became acquainted with most concepts. I, unlike some," he stated pointedly, "Believe knowledge is power."

_Heh._ Kagome wondered if perhaps he would be the one to coin that phrase in the up and coming future.

The eighteen-year-old young woman from the future tilted her head confusedly until the Taiyoukai sat down beside her with an elegant fold of his legs and extracted the book from her grasp. Flipping the pages with as much grace as he did everything else, he found the page he had earlier seen Kagome puzzling.

"We will begin with what you do not understand, miko."

Sending him a doubtful glance, Kagome looked down at the text book and slid her fingers over the model equations.

"They show these, but they're so vague. I think they skipped some steps, but I can't be sure."

"Hn. Indeed," he muttered, looking over the chapter entitled 'Chemical Equilibrium.' "You understand the concept, the differences, between a Completion reaction and a Reversible reaction, but not the equation?"

At her nod, he began his explanation.

"As designated by this scroll, the letter K represents the equilibrium constant expression. In order to solve, you are required to understand how to find the concentration of compounds and elements." When Kagome did not interrupt to ask about concentration, he took the odd firm-tipped brush from her hands and began writing on a sheet of parchment at her side. "Say you are given H2 + I2 in a reversible reaction that yields 2HI. Above the division line, you place the concentration of HI and raise it to the coefficient. Below the division line, you place the concentration of both reactants, multiplied," he paused as he wrote [H2 x [I2 below the division bar, "Equally raised to their coefficients, were they to have any. Then simply substitute the correct numbers and perform the calculations required and you shall have your answer."

As she watched his hand move across the page, leaving in its wake his elegant scrawl, Kagome felt comprehension flow through her. She understood thanks to the Taiyoukai, but how did he understand these concepts so easily?

"Are all higher level youkai so intelligent?" she voiced her wonder.

"Only those who find it within themselves. Youkai are similar to humans in the sense that knowledge must be fostered to develop intellect."

"Indeed, Kagome-san," Miroku agreed smilingly as he plopped down next to her available side. "Otherwise they can be quite impotent, though not, of course, reverting down to mindless beasts as many lower level demons are. It is one of the few ways in which youkai are similar to ningen."

"I don't know," Kagome tilted her head to the side thoughtfully looking at the priest. "I think demons and humans have much more in common than people think."

Miroku smiled indulgently as he leaned back against the Sugi, his purple-robed shoulder barely brushing against hers. "Perhaps you are correct."

Sesshoumaru, watching their interaction, trapped the growl that rose in his chest. It was to be expected that the interaction between the monk and the miko be less formal than normal, considering the length of time they had spent traveling together. Still, the casual way in which he sat beside her, almost leaning on her, and the manner in which he smiled on her set the Taiyoukai on edge. The fact that he was a lecher in general was not lost to him, but he could not banish the idea that perhaps he viewed Kagome as more than an object to grope.

Forget the fact that his amorous hands paid more attention to the Demon Slayer.

With an unseen clench of his jaw the Western Lord fluidly unfolded his legs and stood. Eyeing the monk stonily, he addressed Kagome without mind to the fact she still carried on her conversation with Miroku.

"Miko, walk with This Sesshoumaru. You will answer my questions and enhance your review."

"That's a great idea," she agreed, looking up at him oblivious to his well concealed irritation. Standing, she brushed the loose dirt from the butt of her pants and gave a small departing wave to Miroku before turning to Sesshoumaru with a smile. "Let's go."

As the priestess and the youkai Lord grew into gradually diminishing specks as they descended the hill, Miroku looked after them thoughtfully. It was common knowledge – common _proof _– that the Taiyoukai had an inherently cold demeanor. However, he was sure that as soon as he had joined him and Kagome beneath the Sugi the Demon's winds of frost had dropped several degrees in temperature. It was a curious thing, he thought, and he was sure he was not the only one to notice.

"Inuyasha," he called his Hanyou friend with a curious tilt to his head, "Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" the half-demon asked boredly, looking out into the field from the tree he had jumped into.

"It would seem Sesshoumaru is warming up to our little Kagome. She's the only one he seems to talk to."

Inuyasha shot a meaningful look at the monk from the corner of his eyes that clearly meant not to pursue the discussion. Contrary to popular belief, he was a bit more perceptive than he was given credit for. His brother's attention to Kagome was not anything to raise alarms, but was more than he would like to acknowledge. Sometimes, irrationally he knew, he felt both slightly jealous that Kagome, someone Sesshoumaru barely knew, got more attention from him than his own brother, and at the same time jealous that Kagome spared the lord any semblance of attention, for that meant deviating some from himself.

Returning his eyes to the field, he searched in vain for sight of his brother and his best friend with a low growl, but did not bother to move. He did not know what his brother's mild kinship to Kagome meant, but one thing was certain – he would keep her safe from outside factors.

* * *

"Hmm, Boyle… He…disproved phlogiston theory…?

"Incorrect. Lavoisier was the one to disprove phlogiston theory…You are confusing the ningen and their respective principles."

Kagome sighed wearily as she strolled behind Sesshoumaru. Apparently, she knew much less about chemistry than she thought.

"No matter. We will continue until you know it well," the Western Lord intoned casually. "Boyle."

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Kagome twisted her mouth in thought. "Dalton…The atomic theory! All matter is made of atoms!"

She looked at the stoic lord carefully, anticipating his response.

"Hn." She was immediately crestfallen at his noncommittal grunt until it struck her that he had not negated the validity of her answer.

"Wait, I'm not wrong?" When he didn't answer her, but kept stalking the tall grass with his eyes on the horizon, she quickened her steps to jog slowly beside him and grabbed his sleeve with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm not! I'm not wrong!"

Sesshoumaru eyed her hand on his sleeve with a flick of his eyes and he felt himself tense as he came to a halt. Looking to her brightened face, his muscles coiled in response to her nearness.

"No," he answered more deeply than he would have preferred. "You are not." In a moment of uncontrollable desire and instinct he swept out his arm and pulled her to him roughly before ferociously claiming her lips. She squeaked most amusingly at the sudden attack, a shrill sound that soon turned into a strangled moan as he stroked that particular spot in her mouth that was most sensitive. He watched her eyes close in submission to his kiss and allowed himself to do the same. His other senses, always sharpened and well trained, focused on the effects she wreaked on him. Through his armor she seared him, her plump lips timid and inviting, skin soft and fragrant. There was a surplus of space between them, it seemed, and he tangled a hand in her raven locks at the base of her neck to pull her nearer. She whimpered breathlessly against him, pressing herself further into the kiss, and her tongue began to prod his with more confidence. With a possessive growl he pulled her head back even further and deepened the kiss as much as he could.

When at last he felt somewhat satisfied – and only somewhat, for he could not help but feel somehow unfulfilled – he drew back, but maintained tight hold of her against his chest, although it was evident he had no need to do so. Kagome held herself flush against him, her hands tightly wrapped around the dangerous spires of his chest plate to pull herself closer towards his face, also conveniently protecting herself from injury. As her eyes slid open leisurely Sesshoumaru was indescribably pleased with the dazed glaze that he saw had settled there, the typical cinnamon having darkened marginally.

"Ideal Gas Law," he muttered lowly. Needless to say, that was not the first thing she expected to hear from him. Kagome blinked, disoriented, up into his citrine eyes as she tried to gather enough thought to respond.

_Ideal Gas Law? What a way to kill the moment…_

"The product of …pressure and volume is…" she drifted off momentarily as a large hand skimmed its way down her clothed spine to breach the hem that separated it from much sought after skin of her lower back, the touch sending a shiver throughout her entire body.

"Is…?" He quirked an eyebrow at her in expectation, not managing to hide the enjoyment at her reaction playing in his devious eyes.

"Is exactly," she held back a whimper, "a constant for an ideal gas."

"Hnn…" he hummed pleasantly, running the hand beneath her shirt lightly across the span of her hips. Kagome's breathing accelerated as much as she tried to control it, and she could not seem to look away from his eyes or lips. Sesshoumaru bent his head slightly and barely nuzzled her cheek before she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear.

"And who?" his question rumbled deeply, coyly against her sensitive lobe.

"W-who?" the miko stuttered. Never had she felt such indescribable sensation, had so much difficulty thinking or maintaining function of her body. She felt suddenly fragile, faint, and feared she might pass out.

"B-boyle," she managed to breathe.

She was surprised when he jerked her almost brutally, forcing her to lose all sense of lust. Looking up at him with concern, she was met with a dangerous, almost maniacal smirk.

"Good."

Before she could begin to understand how that look of his managed to instill both fear and desire simultaneously through her system, his mouth had crashed upon hers more savagely than ever before. The hand that had leisurely rested at the nape of her neck once again coiled itself deep within her onyx tresses, firmly tilting her head back so his tongue could invade the slit of her mouth. He held her head in place beneath his, molding his lips with bruising force against hers as his tongue plundered the orifice mercilessly. As he ruthlessly dominated the kiss, the arm that had previously slunk to her waist wrapped tighter around her, sending her hips sharply against his with a low growl. The sudden jerk unleashed her loudest whimper yet, and it seemed she could not refrain from whimpering as the Taiyoukai continued his assault.

Finally, after what seemed ages to Kagome, Sesshoumaru broke away from the kiss, as abruptly as he had started it. Reduced to nothing but a trembling bag of nerves and bones, Kagome slumped weak-limbed against him. A flush ran enticingly from her cheeks down the slope of her throat, disappearing beyond the swell of her breast that peaked out from the v of her disheveled shirt.

It occurred to Sesshoumaru then how, even though the past three years had turned her physically into a woman, there was still much she did not know. Despite all her fire, she was still so much an innocent. Satisfaction swelled within him, knowing he was indefinitely the first to fill her with such physical upheaval and biological chaos. It continued to baffle him how a mere mortal woman – barely a woman – could so heat his blood and stir his most primitive nature. It was troubling, at first unwelcome, but he had since a short time ago decided to abandon any misgivings he had; he was Lord of the West, powerful and free to do what he wished. And this particular human bitch…He could mold her, shape her to his like, and she, with her treacherous body, was virtually powerless to stop him.

When at last Kagome had finished trembling and regained use of her legs he relinquished his slackened hold on her. She cleared her throat nervously, wondering idly what to do with her hands once she had gingerly removed them from his armor and glanced at him through her thick lashes. He looked down at her coolly composed, then out toward the way they had come. His lips seemed to curve almost imperceptibly upward more than usual and his eyes revealed that he was pleased.

"You are beginning to recall your lessons," he said casually. "Perhaps you simply required encouragement." Ignoring the blush of embarrassment that rose to her cheeks, he turned and began walking toward camp, continuing idly in his sensual baritone.

"Come, for soon the others will wonder where we have gone."


	16. Killer Cliché

**Disclaimer:** It seems no matter how long I prolong the period between my posts, I get no closer to owning Inuyasha. Pity...I own NOTHING. Except the plot. Perhaps your souls…

**A/N: **Once again, I apologize PROFUSELY! It seems school is only getting more complicated than it already was, and with the novel I am working on which must be prepped for competition by January, I have very little time to work on this story. I do try to think of the plot and plan the progression, however, so fear not; I do, in fact, have a plan. I express again my unending gratitude to all of you who have stuck with me thus far and continue to wait for my posts. I will try my best to have another chapter out as soon as possible. Enjoy!

And now, 3,475 words of plot. I dare not count the syllables…

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 16 – Killer Cliché**

As night fell, the stars found the tachi of nine congregated in the same small clearing they had chosen earlier in the afternoon. A mild fire roared in the pit where bones of earlier feasted-on fish lay forgotten, the smell of smoke and ash rising from the charred remains of wood. Sango sat in her traditional kimono, fixing a nick on the regenerative demon bone of her boomerang. Miroku sat next to her with hands unfolded, having just finished off a round of silent prayers. Not far from them Inuyasha sat cross-legged with his arms also crossed, who had unusually decided not to take his post on a tree limb yet.

Miroku observed the hanyou curiously then followed his intense gaze. At the end of it was Kagome, flipping through her textbook and unsurely reading the sections aloud to the eight- year-old girl that sat at her side. Though Kagome seemed uncertain that she understood what was being read, Rin appeared unfazed and listened intently to her, only shifting sometimes to nestle further into the priestess's side. Finally, when Rin began to rub her eyes with shorter intervals between, Kagome closed the book.

"Alright, young lady, it's time for you to go to bed." She smiled kindly at the child and softly ran a hand over the head that rested lovingly against her breast.

"But I want to hear more…I want to study with Kagome-san," was Rin's argument, muddled with tendrils of sleep. Kagome only pulled away from her slightly and tapped her nose playfully.

"Tomorrow."

Miroku smiled mildly as with a nudge Kagome urged Rin toward the sleeping bag where Shippo was already fast asleep. When she turned to Sesshoumaru Miroku heard Inuyasha shift next to him irritably, and raised his eyebrows before directing his attention back to his previous subjects.

"I did my best, but what can I say?" Kagome asked the Taiyoukai with a smile and a shrug. "She's very inquisitive."

"Indeed. Rin thirsts for knowledge, especially now that she knows you, too, study." Then, much to Miroku's fascination, the slightest of grins – almost imperceptible – seemed to stretch Sesshoumaru's lips. His facial features, however, remained strangely unthreatening, converting an expression associated with pending death into one of crafty amusement. Still, a predatory glint settled in his eyes as they feasted on the miko.

"Though I tend to believe that most females become troublesome when educated," the Western Lord continued, disregarding Kagome's glare, "I find that skilled, learned women are entitled to insurmountable respect."

"Well, if you put it that way," she half-answered, her hackles having lessened only marginally at his detached flattery.

Ignoring the flaring aura of the inu hanyou, the purple-robed monk nudged Sango in the ribs gently. The Slayer looked at him quizzically, but shook her head abruptly and turned back to her weapon when he mentioned the priestess and the demon across from them. Truly, their interaction was incredible. If he had any doubts that Sesshoumaru treated Kagome differently from the rest of them, they were gradually being cast away.

Now they were talking of something else, and a tinkling laugh from Kagome forced a small smile to Miroku's lips. There was no doubt that, where Sango provided courage and Inuyasha strength, Kagome was the one that kept them all together, even in the darkest of times – Kami knew there had been many on the search for Naraku. His reflections were cut short as a low rumbling growl from Inuyasha startled him. Paying attention once more to the odd pair of friends that was manifesting before his very eyes, he was disappointed to see that he had missed what Sesshoumaru had spoken. It had been something good, though, as it had Inuyasha's hair rising and Kagome blushing prettily. Seeming for a moment to have lost her tongue, Kagome at last cleared her throat and smiled timidly at the Taiyoukai before retreating with a kind "Goodnight."

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to slide lazily to his younger brother before returning to the priestess.

"May you sleep well." Choosing not to dignify anyone else with so much as a glance, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

The cursed monk pouted petulantly to himself, miffed that he had missed the most seemingly juicy piece of the night and that Sango refused to indulge in conversation with him on it. Thinking it over, the pout disappeared and a frown graced his brow. Though the development was certainly entertaining, he could not help but feel disconcerted if only for his hanyou friend. A nagging suspicion pulled at the reigns of his mind, telling him that if Inuyasha did not act soon he would lose his chance on Kagome. Not that he had not had plenty of time to get to her.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke, "They seem to be getting quite close." A noncommittal, but definitely not approving grunt was his only answer.

"Much closer than I had originally thought," he continued in hopes of angering the half-demon into action. "Hey, do you think –"

"Shut up, Hoshi!" Inuyasha snarled rudely. Miroku sighed in return. What was he going to do? Apparently not much, if the hanyou had anything to say for it. With nothing more to do, the monk removed his waraji and lay them next to his staff before reclining safely away from the fire.

"Well, then, I will turn in for the night."

Grumbling about no good monks and their lecherous tendencies, not to mention those that extended into other people's lives and not just their own, Inuyasha glared across the fire at his half-brother.

_Look at the smug bastard, actin' as if nothin's going on._

Sesshoumaru, so calm in his composure, had his hackles rising. That Inuyasha trusted him to keep Kagome safe from enemies did not mean he trusted him around her by himself. After all, they do say to keep your enemies closer than your friends, and Sesshoumaru was indeed an enemy that was _very_ close to them at the moment. _Too_ close.

It had not been lost on the hanyou that his older brother had taken to the miko quite well in contrast to everyone else, himself included. Where the others were spared only occasional glances when he felt so inclined, Sesshoumaru always regarded Kagome intently. The bastard had even taken to helping her with her 'homework.' Several times Inuyasha had seen the presence of something in his eyes when interacting with her, and though, as all else but disdain and taunt, it remained elusive, it did well to unsettle him.

One thing was for sure, Sesshoumaru was up to something.

_Oh yeah, asshole_, the younger inu swore mentally, if not aloud, _I know a rat when I smell one. And you're by far the biggest one I know.

* * *

_

Amongst the summer flowers that budded in the lush field of green with greedy roots, the remnant of a dried well said to be the resting place for many demons sat as a testament to time. Through the overgrowth of vines that spilled along the cracked wooden rim, a faint blue light shimmered from its depths, alerting those few approaching the clearing that their friend was in fact returning to them.

Inuyasha walked behind his brother, grumbling in his usual manner, hands tucked into the large sleeves of his red kimono. They had been back at the village _enjoying_ – or at least some of them were – the brief lapse of traveling in Kagome's absence for a few days, when Sesshoumaru had returned from scouting to report that he had felt the priestess' presence. Now, as Shippo and Sango stayed behind with Kirara and Kaede to finish drying herbs, he and Miroku had set off behind the Western Lord to see if his claim held truth.

Not long after they had begun their stroll into the clearing, the decrepit well already in place, a large familiar yellow bag flew over its lip. Just as Inuyasha made to move forward to lend his help, the girl with raven locks, a heart of gold, and never-ending supplies of Ramen toppled over the edge of the well, too. With a small grunt of discomfiture and a few exhausted pants, Kagome stood from her ungraceful heap and brushed the dirt from her knee-length khaki pants. Suddenly, she looked up and gave an infectious smile. All three men stopped at the evident swell of emotion that swam in the air around them, wondering what could have elated her so. Then, without warning, she set off at a dead run and barreled into none-other than the Western Lord.

"I passed!" she cried out. "Sesshoumaru, I passed!"

Arms wrapped securely around Sesshoumaru's waist, Kagome laughed joyously, ignoring the way said Taiyoukai stiffened with surprise. Blinking away the shock, Sesshoumaru raised a hand and let it rest on the crown of her head.

"I know. This Sesshoumaru vowed you would pass."

Kagome only smiled at his arrogant remark and slipped away from him. Spinning happily with arms outstretched she sang, "No more chemistry! No more tests! No more _tests!_" When Inuyasha did not join in her rejoicing, she stopped in front of him to stare incredulously.

"Inuyasha, don't you know what that means?" Since he only continued staring she rolled her eyes and elaborated. "It means I don't have to go to school anymore; I don't have to go back for my tests."

Kagome growled when he proved still unresponsive, simply gawking at her strangely. With a stomp of her foot she picked up her bag and headed into the forest toward Edo angrily.

Inuyasha stood stupefied as she marched away, ignorant to the fact he would no doubt be punished later for ignoring her. That she had actually flung herself at his brother was a surprise, but when his brother had lifted his hand the hanyou had prepared for the worst. Surely Sesshoumaru would strike her down, make mincemeat of her for touching him! Instead his hand came to rest innocently against her head. Inuyasha felt he would die at that moment. _That_ was not his brother. _This_ was not the Lord of the West who was known for his ruthlessness in dealing with even the most menial disturbances. Inuyasha would have suggested that Naraku had taken over his body were it not for the fact he knew Sesshoumaru – as much as he hated to admit it – was much too strong to allow such a thing to happen.

More than anything, however, it bothered him that he had touched her. She may have embraced him, but _Sesshoumaru_ had touched her. He'd _touched Kagome_.

As his thoughts pieced themselves together, Inuyasha was barely aware of Sesshoumaru as he looked coolly at him from the corner of his eye. Ignoring the sly, knowing smirk of the monk, he headed off behind Kagome without further delay.

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered as she picked her way through the thick forest. "Always yelling about tests…not even congratulating me…not even grateful that it's over…Stupid, _stupid_ jer – aieee!" 

Unmindful of her footing, as seemed her perpetual fate, she tripped over a rather covert tree vein. Just as she was plummeting toward the floor with her hands outstretched to catch her fall or at least protect her face, something jerked her backwards, effectively stopping her descent and paralyzing her mid-air. The saving force straightened her swiftly, and she turned to blink red-faced at Sesshoumaru. Brow arched in the '_what did you think you were doing_' way he had about him, Sesshoumaru pulled on the handle to the yellow canvas bag he had pulled her up by, and allowed her to remove her arms from the straps before taking charge of carrying it.

"It cannot be helped, the reaction of the Hanyou," he said simply, sparing the miko the beating of her already wounded sense of balance. "It is beyond one so simple-minded to acknowledge the significance of your passing and much further to be gracious."

Kagome's mouth twisted to the side in disapproval, yet despite herself she chuckled.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I really wish you wouldn't talk about him like that. I know he can be thick at times, but he _is_ your brother."

"Hn." The Taiyoukai lifted his chin imperiously, then commented wryly, "Were it not for his resemblance to father, I would doubt our relation."

Kagome laughed outright this time, a sound he was coming to find quite pleasing, he thought with a small smirk.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru – what am I going to do with you?"

Suddenly he was walking very close to her, his chest rubbing her shoulderblade as he leaned down towards her. "There are several suggestions I could make," he replied seductively. The warm puffs of his breath against her ear and neck had the miko red and stuttering.

"S-Sess-sshoumaru! I didn't –"

Her broken exclamation of embarrassment was interrupted promptly as Inuyasha and Miroku burst from the foliage behind them hastily. Though the Tetsusaiga was not yet transformed, Inuyasha's hand rested firmly about the hilt. The adrenaline and the anxiety that filled the air as the two men looked about frantically was assuredly frightening, and Kagome had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Inuyasha..." the miko intoned worriedly as Sesshoumaru stiffened beside her. His chin tilted upward, and his nostrils flared imperceptibly to reaffirm the beast that had disturbed their peace.

"Naraku," he hissed acerbically.

The rings on the monk's staff clinked melodiously in contrast to the air of desperation as he shifted on sandaled feet. "Quick, we must return to the village!"

"Unwise," Sesshoumaru declared. Inuyasha, not even looking at Sesshoumaru as he kept his eyes trained on the forest around them, snorted.

"I've got to agree, for once. We need as much help as we can get right now, but if we go back we'll endanger the entire village."

"Oh God," Kagome moaned regretfully, "I don't even have my bow and arrows!"

Looking steadily from the miko at his side and the priest next to her, the Western Lord grunted imperiously, "Houshi, you will take the miko to the safety of the village."

"Sesshoumaru, no!" she protested at once. "Like Inuyasha said, you need all the help you can get! I'll go back on my own."

"No," he answered smoothly.

"I'll run all the way there!"

The Taiyoukai stared her down coolly before repeating, "No."

Letting loose a little growl of frustration, Kagome was about to show him just what she thought of his 'No' when Miroku's bandaged and beaded hand restrainingly gripped her shoulder.

"Kagome-san, alone you are too vulnerable. As of this moment, we are unsure just what Naraku has planned, and for all we know he may very well be willing for us to send you off alone. I'll take you to the village and thus retrieve Sango."

Kagome looked back at the demon Lord Sesshoumaru one last time before allowing the monk to lead her by the arm into the forest. With a curt nod of approval to the monk, Sesshoumaru turned back to scan the area with his brother. Though there was nothing he could hear – that itself a giveaway, since the forest had gone dead with the ominous presence – he could most definitely smell the foul monster. Nonetheless, smell was no good when the scent clouded the circumference, and the staggering of the trees would do nothing but work against them in sight.

"We move into a clearing," he spoke softly. It was not a suggestion, it was not a statement; it was an order. Inuyasha, although miffed at the mere thought of taking orders from his older brother, had to agree. Silently, he followed the great inu through the forest and toward a clearing that lay away from the bone eater's well; it would do poorly to have Naraku discover the well, if he had not yet already done so.

* * *

Back pressed against the rough bark of some wide indigenous tree, Kagome held her breath. Miroku and Sango were traveling several yards ahead of her, and because of one of her usual and _stupid_ moments of inattention to detail, she had nearly tripped herself and alerted them to her presence. 

Miroku, the cursed monk, had expediently led her to the village as commanded by Sesshoumaru. After rounding up Kaede and Shippo in the herb field, they all arrived at the hut. The Taijiya had made quick work of changing into her slayer's outfit, and soon was standing by the monk at the entrance of Kaede's home. Kagome had nodded when Miroku dictated to her that she and the elder miko and fox kit were to stay at the village where the danger was sure to be less and keep a vigilant eye, but she had already decided since the Demon Lord had cast her off that she would not be left behind. It was only miraculously that she had convinced Shippo to stay where he was with the pretense of defending Kaede. The one-eyed priestess was much easier to convince. She simply sighed with a dejected shake of her head as Kagome, with her bow and quiver, slipped past the weaved matt that served as a makeshift door – there was not much she could do to stop the girl when she had made up her mind.

Now Kagome grit her teeth and balled her small hands with the effort to mask her reiki, hoping that the Taijiya and Houshi would continue on their way so she could commence following them. It was not an easy task for her, to reign in the holy power that composed her aura. At times it seemed so large and uncontrolled that it proved a feat to even condense it in the slightest, but with several months of practice she had been able to fully draw it to hide in what seemed to her to be her body. Time, she guessed, would be the only factor that would allow her to eventually master it.

When the pair seemed unconcerned with the movement in the underbrush, Kagome let loose a breath and peeked around the trunk. They had continued on their course without taking a moment to look back, it seemed, and now were farther than she had expected them to be. As swiftly and silently as she could, she picked her way through the dense woods, careful of her footing but making haste lest she loose them. Though usually it was impossible not to sense Sesshoumaru's massive arua, the concentration it took to keep her reiki locked up did not allow her to search for it. Miroku and Sango, however, could feel it most certainly.

Finally, as it seemed they were almost with their comrades, a creature large and foul launched itself at Miroku from the canopy of the trees. Unsuspecting but not unprepared, Sango immediately swung out her boomerang with a battle cry as Miroku rolled to dodge the attack. About to sprint into the fight with her archery weapon at the ready, a sudden chill stiffened Kagome's spine. Looking behind her with fearful anticipation, she barely managed to lunge away as a tentacle flew straight towards her. Adrenaline coursing through her veins in torrents, she ran like a frightened faun, weaving through the thick collection of trunks in an attempt to avoid Naraku.

His sickening laugh sounded around her, arrogant and taunting and purely evil. "Run, Little Miko; I always have loved a good chase."

Her sheer will to survive was fueled by the indomitable fear that filled her at the prospects of being caught. She wondered vaguely how he had found her so readily, but the thought was replaced by the notion that she had to keep running, despite the burning of her lungs and the aching of her legs. Like a horror movie, it was, the kind where you yell at the screen when the characters are about to do something stupid.

'_Don't open the door! Don't turn left into that alley!'_

At that moment, Kagome gave into perhaps the most cliché and destructive things that girl in the movies always does: she gave into the urge to look back.

At once she found herself spiraling downward as she tripped over one of many uplifted roots, which sent her rolling down an slight incline in the untouched expanse of the forest. A loud cry tore from her throat as she landed forcefully on her shoulder. It took all her restraint not to sob like a child when Naraku's oily laughter filled the air again.

"The young ones are always so clumsy," he grinned with glee shining in his small red eyes. His left hand languidly morphed into a spire of putrid flesh, and with one last wicked flash of his eyes, the vine-like appendage was shot her way.

At that moment Kagome cursed him. She cursed Naraku, she cursed the fates, and she cursed herself.

And with clenched eyes, she prepared for the worst.


	17. Refreshing

**Most Recent A/N:** This note simply concerns the reposting of this chapter. It came to my attention while re-reading it to get a feel for Chapter 18 that there were some errors that completely changed the meaning of sentences, such as words left out and – even worse – words that _should not have been there at all_. Anyhow, they have been fixed. Thank you for your patience!

**Disclaimer:** To Takahashi-san I give my first born child, my soul, and – sadly – full credit for Inuyasha. The small pleasure of owning this plot will simply have to suffice.

**A/N: **So, I admit, I'm a failure, a fraud, call me what you will. I said at one point I hoped to finish this story during winter break, and alas it remains unfinished. Not only that, but I manage to scrap up only shy of 1500 words for you! It's horrible really. I'm disgusted with myself. Though, I must say I hope I somewhat redeemed myself by writing the one-shot _Champagne_, a lovely little New Year's piece of our favorite couple. I can only thank all of you lovely readers and reviewers. I hope I haven't disappointed you _too_ much.

And now – regrettably – only 1,437 words of fiction. My solace is that even this little bit will hold you at bay for a while.

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter 17 – Refreshing**

A build up of pressure.

Scorching heat within her veins.

Time was short; it was coming toward her, the massive rod of crafted flesh, but she could not move. It was too much, what she was feeling. A pounding, aching heart attempted to escape her chest…and _so much pressure!_ It was bubbling to the surface, pulling her supple skin taught with power, and she all at once realized what it was.

A flash of silver on the wind caught the corner of her eye, and she tried to reign it in, but it was too much. Too late.

Eyes wide, Kagome let out a startled yell of pain as her back bowed and a blast of pink light shot out of her. The intensity of the blast shook her frame, and the agony, which left her blind for only seconds, seemed to last for hours. Beyond the blood rushing in her ears she could hear yelling and the venomous hiss of who she hoped was Naraku. Her vision cleared just in time to see Sesshoumaru dodge her instinctual attack as part of it attacked their enemy.

The tentacles that had been surging toward her had been doused in her reiki and were disintegrating and rising like sparkling ash on the wind. A nasty grimace stole across the face of the wide eyed Naraku as he severed as quickly as possible the limbs contaminated with the power that threatened to consume him completely. Turning burning angry crimson eyes on the supine miko, he launched another assault on her.

Kagome closed her eyes, this time sure he would not miss. The spiritual power she had shot at him had released itself instinctively and in excess due to its tight concentration within her body, and now the remainder only festered and sparked within her harmlessly. There was no way she could conjure such an explosion again. The pain had left her exhausted, and she barely had enough energy left to move, much less roll out of the way. Just as she was certain for the second time in only a few minutes that her life would end, a familiar flash of silver-white swept her off and away into the forest.

Naraku's screech of outrage was diluted but not completely fettered by the wind rushing past her as her savior sped through the forest, far from the battle. He stopped abruptly amidst the trees and set her down roughly on her feet. The unexpected action had Kagome hanging desperately dazed off his armor. Though the pain from her copious release of reiki had ebbed significantly, the speed and sudden stop of their departure had her head reeling, and she would have fallen over had it not been for Sesshoumaru's body.

Shaking her head softly to gain her bearings, she looked up to see said Inu Lord glaring down at her fiercely.

"Do you know what you have done?"

Kagome gulped, wide-eyed. The timber of his voice had been so much harder than usual, and a current of electricity seemed to lace the air, reminiscent of his displeasure. Instinctively she released the hard plating of iron and bone on his chest and stepped backward, clumsily sending her to the ground again as she muddled her footing.

Sesshoumaru continued to look down upon her with an anger in his eyes that spoke volumes in spite of the icy silence that surrounded them. At once he was upon her, startling the life out of her lungs, lowering himself with one knee bent as he grasped her by the upper arms tightly.

"Do you know what you've done?!" he repeated with rabid anger in his voice, shaking her for good measure. Kagome could not hold back the pathetic whimper that escaped her, mortified, terrified beyond reason of his unusual temper as her head snapped back and forth and her eyes lost focus. He only snarled back with gritted fangs.

"I did not send you to the village without due cause! What were you thinking, returning?" the Taiyoukai growled. Wisps of red snaked into the white of his eyes as he continued. "If it had not been for your scent on the wind, he would have killed you!"

Kagome stuttered as a light of understanding began to penetrate the darkness of her fear. "B-but you came."

"But I may not have!" he exclaimed in outrage. "Had I not been near enough, had I been otherwise engaged – Would you have yourself dead?!"

Seemingly unable to put anything else to words, he shook her again as if to relay his unspoken frustration. Breathing raggedly, he closed his eyes. When they reopened he had calmed somewhat.

"Never again, Miko. Were you to have masked your scent along with your aura, perhaps he would not have found you. Nevertheless, do not ever make an attempt at such folly again, for I will not be remiss in punishing you."

His words were spoken more solemnly than they normally were, and all Kagome could do was look at him dumbly, at the frown marring his handsome brow and the subtle movement of his jaw as he clenched and unclenched his teeth behind the solid line of his lips. He had been worried, she realized, worried beyond her comprehension, worried beyond what she thought was possible for him to feel. Not to mention that he had spoken more in this one scolding than she had ever heard him say before. A sudden warmth filled her at the thought, as well as shame. Her carelessness had put him and the rest in danger too, her unexpected release of spirit energy barely grazing him as he had come to her rescue.

"Am I understood, Miko?"

Kagome nodded deftly as his grip on her arms loosened. His chest rose and fell with deep pronunciation, as if in a silent, weary sigh, and she could not help but lunge into him. Uncaring of the bite of his armor, she held fast to him, nestling her head under his chin.

His hand fell to rest gently on her back in a soothing gesture, and he barely caught her whispered words.

"I'm sorry."

Though he did not care much for, nor had much experience in, the act of soothing, he allowed her this one comfort. He was still upset with her, and with due cause – she could have died! That he had absolutely terrified the girl, and – to his chagrin – felt _bad _about yelling at her, no matter how much it was deserved, almost made him balk. What was most unsettling to him, however, was his concern for the possibility of her death at all, the fact that _her_ peril had near given_ him_ a heart-attack!

He should not be here, cradling her like some bitch coddling a newborn – or, rather, a counterpart of female inuyoukai, since bitches were not very doting to pups, as he had learned from personal experience. It was irrefutably ridiculous that he, Sesshoumaru of the West, Inu no Taisho since his father's passing (though never quite _THE_ Inu no Taisho), should be sitting here catering to a mortal woman's emotional fancy, much less feeling _bad_ about it! He was a powerful Taiyoukai, above any influence! Above necessity, above reliance! He did what he wished, when he willed it, and took whatever he desired when he so wanted.

Somewhere in his mind, however, he admitted that this was nice, holding her so close. And, the argumentative part of him made a valid point: He was Lord of the West. Being as such, the opinions of others were inconsequential, his will the only thing that mattered. Thus, if it so happened that he enjoyed holding this miniscule miko to his chest, feeling her satiny crown under his chin, and occasionally making good use of her mouth, he had every right to do so, uncontested, simply because he wanted to.

Finally deciding that he had, in fact, every right to enjoy the alien act of comforting Kagome as he was now, the tail end of his musings were cut abruptly short as he twitched. Kagome had said nothing more following her acceptably brief apology, but simply continued to seek the warmth of his embrace. Then, for reasons unknown, she had decided to bless him with a short kiss. It wasn't until her small, plump lips had attached to his throat with a slight part that he realized with a jolt he had allowed himself to uncharacteristically daze. When her warm tongue unexpectedly filled the gap between her lips to lightly suck the area, he swallowed hard instinctively, aware for the first time how vulnerable was his Adam's apple. And how surprisingly pleasurable, he deduced from the mild stirring of his cock.

Refreshing.

**A/N:** Again, I would like to mention that during break – when I _should_ have been working on HoR – I wrote a lovely little one-shot called _Champagne_ to honor the New Year and our favorite demon-miko couple. Though it is rated T, a rating I usually do not entertain the thought of writing for, it is something I would like all of you to read and review, so I may have your honest opinions. Thanks to all of you, again, especially Kagome357 (Who's fanfic _Kinky Boots_ is a wonderful read), and Elegant Paws, who continues to astonish me with her exquisite work in _Merry Christmas, Mister Taisho_. And, of course, to Kaiyou-samma (who astonishingly managed to review almost every single chapter of HoR within the span of two days) and all others who review religiously. Fell free to offer critique at any moment you see fit.

_Lonelylark_


	18. Sesshoumaru: The Pervert?

Chapter 9 – What Hurts

**Heat of Reaction**

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Wow. It has been a _long_ time! I am so, _so_ _sorry_ for all of this! I apologize for not updating since…was it _December?_ I've had much on my plate, and this new school I started is definitely more than I can chew. I was also working very hard on a scholastic competition for a novel I am writing on the side. Luckily, _that_ is over – now there is only the wait. Anyway, this is not much more than a plot-filler, but I figured it was better to give you something rather than keep you waiting. Thank you for all of your support!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I doubt I'm even worthy.

And now 791 (short!) words of Sesskag.

**Chapter 18 – Sesshoumaru: The Pervert?**

For a moment she was nervous. She'd never done something like this before.

Sesshoumaru had been uncharacteristically expressive, though rightfully livid, and she found herself experiencing the guilt of a puppy that had peed on his master's prized Persian rug. Once he'd finished berating her, she couldn't help but launch herself at him. It didn't matter that he probably could not feel her beneath all his armor, or that she would most likely have a large bruise on her shoulder from one of his hellish spikes, all that mattered was that she was sorry for making him worry, for causing such a foreign feeling to arise in him that was anything but pleasant. And she wanted to let him know that.

Sesshoumaru was a man of few words. When he used them he was often blunt and to-the-point. Kagome, on the other hand, was _very _opinionated and _very mouthy_. But maybe, she thought, maybe this one time she could _show_ him instead of tell him. With this thought in mind, she'd extended her neck upward and placed a soft kiss to his neck, since his face was too far away. Initially he stiffened against her, but when he did not remove her from her death grip, she repeated the action, this time finding the masculine protrusion of his throat. Not thinking of the consequences, she brushed the very tip of her tongue in between the small slit of her slightly parted lips to touch his skin, hoping that such a little bit of intimacy was enough to show him how sorry she was. What happened next was something she most _definitely_ did not expect.

The Western Lord went immediately rigid against her, this time pole-straight. The hand that had rested comfortingly against her back pressed her shoulderblade, trpping her tightly to his form. Finally, the other hand, the left one she had so graciously restored, then reached across her back and took firm purchase of her left butt cheek with a pleased, lusty growl.

Kagome let out a small shriek of surprise. Encouraged by the sound, the groping hand opened and gave her another squeeze.

If people could become fruits, Kagome would have been a tomato for the hue the cheeks of her _face _had turned. Of all the ways Sesshoumaru could have reacted, she had not deemed _this way_ a possibility. If anything, the last thing she expected was for him to _grope _her. That was Miroku's job, and yet she couldn't summon the strength to smack him, she was so mortified.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru called her attention in the lowest growl she had heard from him yet, "You know not what you do to this Sesshoumaru."

Stunned embarrassment overtook her, disabling her from responding in anyway as the large male demon kept her locked against his chest. At Eighteen she had naturally had her fair share of sexual fantasies, but a true virgin, she hadn't ever experienced more than his stunning kisses or the light-hearted groping of the priest. It was a good thing, then, that his armor prevented her from feeling the more arduous part of his anatomy, else she might have truly died.

Thankfully, voices in the distance were able to melt her frozen thoughts. Relief flooded her at the thought that the voices meant her friends were safe, and she forgot, for the moment her compromising position. But she was soon reminded.

With a short, irritated growl, Sesshoumaru took one more handful of her bountiful bottom, memorizing the feel of her against his palm, before he pulled away. Kagome, shocked again by the unexpected squeeze, let out a yelp and fell backwards on her bum just a moment before her friends busted through the trees.

That was how Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha found them. The Taiyoukai stood to the side of a fallen trunk looking particularly non-plussed, clenching and unclenching his left hand, while Kagome stared at them with the reddest face he had ever seen. For a moment, it seemed they were all holding their breaths through the awkward silence, until Inuyasha dropped her forgotten satchel on the ground.

"Stupid wench, what did you think you were doing getting kidnapped by Naraku?"

Kagome's embarrassment abated, but the redness in her cheeks only developed a lighter shade with her fury as one of her eyes twitched. And if Miroku was not mistaken, one of the Western Lord's fangs had – just for a second – peeked out of his mouth threateningly. Inuyasha, however, didn't seem to care.

"And what the Hell're you doin' on the floor? We've got places to go!"

_Of all the things to say…_ Miroku shook his head sadly. '_One…Two…'_

"Inuyasha," Kagome grit out the name in that foreboding sing-song way of hers.

'_Three.'_

"SIT BOY!"


	19. The Great Fox Detective!

Chapter 9 – What Hurts

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Go see for yourself, it's in the store.

**A/N:** Hello again! This must come as a surprise to most of you – another post within _one week!_ It's a bit of a shock to me too, I must admit. I felt guilty for giving you all such a short post, and I realized that school's just about to begin again (I was on Spring Break – but not really, because I _still_ had class…), so I thought I'd give you guys just a little more. Not much, but something to hopefully keep your spirits high. I will say this much, though: the next chapter will be rather explosive! Thank you, for all of the lovely reviews, the constant reads, and the unending support. I hope to better serve you in the months to come.

**To Answer a Reviewer's Question:** A question was posed in a review of the last chapter that went along the lines of, "Is Sesshoumaru mad because they were interrupted, or because of the way Inuyasha spoke to Kagome?" The answer is that Sesshoumaru is peeved about being interrupted. His claw was flexing not only in agitation, but because he was mourning the loss of Kagome's butt in his hand. And yes, Sesshoumaru _does_ come off as quite a pervert, doesn't he? But as they say, every dog has his day. And he has to do _something_ to release all the pent up frustration he's built under the icy exterior, ne?

And now, 722 words of…er…well, I guess it's filler-plot. Uh, Tasty?

**Heat of Reaction**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Great Fox Detective!**

A heavy clank of metal gave Shippo a start, as Kagome violently jerked her teapot onto the makeshift range over the little fire pit inside Kaede's hut. Ever since they had returned from their battle with Naraku, the hot waves of anger emitting from his okaa-san (he liked to think of her that way, anyhow) had his skin crawling. The cause for her anger was, no doubt, Inuyasha, who followed the priestess, monk, Taijiya and Taiyoukai into the hut with more dirt adorning his clothes than was common for him. Though Kagome was obviously not mad with Shippo himself, the kit had sought a safer zone in a corner of the hut next to Kaede, where Rin colored a field of flowers on a blank sheet of paper.

And it wasn't only Kagome, he noticed – it was _Sesshoumaru_. As if the guy didn't give him the heebie-jeebies enough on regular occasions, the warning flare of his youki and the intense glare – er, _more-intense-than-usual_ glare he was shooting at his half-brother was down-right terrifying.

What Inuyasha could have done to annoy both the miko and the Western Lord could be anyone's guess, since the hanyou happened to annoy them both quite often. However, what he had done to annoy them both _at the same time_ was what little Shippo found curious.

Speaking of 'both'…Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been spending quite a bit of time together, now that he thought about it. It was understandable, of course, that Sesshoumaru interacted more with her since he had acknowledged her as the pack Alpha, but he had become much more involved with her than Shippo had expected. He helped her study, she made him tea (though everyone drank, she always gave him his cup without question), they went for walks together…

Another clattering drew Shippo from his wandering thoughts. Sesshoumaru was cutting Inuyasha another piercing glare, and to his credit the hanyou ignored it in favor of glaring at Kagome's back. He had obviously said something wrong again, in that brusque, mouthy way of his, for Kagome had yanked the teapot off the rod that held it over the fire just as the water began to boil.

"Inuyasha…" was her trademark warning.

Wary of that tone, Inuyasha stood with a huff. "Fine," he grunted, hands disappearing in the large slits of his sleeves. "But as soon as your stinkin' 'tea time' is over, we're outta here, got it?" With a swish of the door mat, he slipped out into the summer heat. Sango and Miroku came in shortly after, sitting against the edges of the hut so as to avoid the heat of the fire.

Wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, Miroku released a tired sigh. "Inuyasha told us the tea was ready, and that we're heading out as soon as this afternoon."

"Did he, now?" Kagome asked in a tone that was deceptively indifferent. She poured the tea into Kaede's ceramic cups, not letting anything show on her face – that alone sole indication that she was angry with the hanyou.

"Let me guess, you had a fight again?" Sango asked, stroking the head of the mini Kilala at her side. "What is it this time?"

"The half-breed is simply being a childish nuisance, as per usual," Sesshoumaru stated stonily, surprising everyone since he had not spoken after their return. His gaze annoyed, he continued imperiously, "He insists on hurrying Kagome-san like a fifty-year-old whelp. Nonetheless, we will depart when _she_ is ready, and not a moment sooner."

Shippo blinked away his surprise. That was perhaps the first time he had heard Sesshoumaru speak Kagome's name in front of everyone, and he had used it when stating his support of her dominance over Inuyasha. The kitsune then noticed the light blush on the slayer's face, even though Miroku hadn't moved an inch.

Kagome sniffed slightly, her back straightening up. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, before proceeding to pass out the tea. She had remained tightlipped, her eyebrows lifted slightly as they had a habit of doing whenever she attempted to play-off the fact that she was angry, but it was not lost on Shippo how the Western Lord's support had brightened her aura, and that she was quite placated and pleased beneath her front of indifference.

Sticking the red sucker in his mouth, Shippo narrowed his emerald eyes and allowed the hard candy to clank against his molars as he thought. Something was going on here, but he couldn't put his claw on it. Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

This seemed like a job for Shippo, the Great Fox Detective.


	20. Claim

**A/N: **AHH! GOMEN NASAI! I have been such a terrible writer this summer! After all the support you readers have given me, I haven't updated in months! I must admit, I was lost as to how this next part should develop, but I forced myself to write it so as not to keep you waiting any longer. Hopefully I won't have ruined it with my force. Still, I feel guilty. It is short, yes, but I promise it will be climactic! Thank you for sticking with me for this long.

Ever Grateful**,**

**_Lonelylark_**

And now, 1,866 words of…AH! Climax!

**Chapter 20: Claim**

When the sun rose from a full night's rest to reign over the rice paddies of Edo, it found that its resplendent light had been beaten by a small group of travelers that had already made its way out of the village. In fact, the town miko's hut had begun to stir about one half hour before the sun even began to rise. Aided by the soft light emanating from the eastern horizon, the tachi had set out towards the north, following a classic rumor of elevated demon attacks.

Spurred by her ire and the Western Lord's open show of support the day prior, Kagome was determined to assert her dominance and worth in the group, and to prove it in particular to one dog-eared individual. Her goal was first put into action by preventing any form of travel on the afternoon following Naraku's attack. Needless to say, Inuyasha was shocked and a bit more than irate when he returned to the hut after 'tea-time' to find that the tachi's main shard-detector was missing. The menacing stare of his older brother, though usually not enough to keep him at bay, was effective in keeping him rooted to the hut when coupled with one healthy sting of his poison whip. However, Kagome would not stop there.

Stretching an arm, Inuyasha looked at the ever-brightening sky and grumbled about pesky wenches. Despite the fact that the morning birds had just barely begun to flutter outside, he had been awakened rudely by a fully-dressed and impatient miko. A cup of ramen had been shoved under his nose with the information that he had five minutes to eat before they left Edo. Everyone else, though evidently still tired, had already finished breaking fast and was only preparing their meager belongings for the coming journey. He had been about to protest at the horrid time of departure, when the apathetic voice of his older brother carried to him.

"Eat or go hungry, half-breed," Sesshoumaru stated blandly as he followed Kagome out of the hut to wait for the rest of the group.

Now they were two hours away from Edo, and Inuyasha's irritation hadn't lessened. When he had grumbled about the hour, Kagome had retorted with a snooty 'We'll gain more ground today. Isn't that what you're always complaining about?' He had since taken a position at the front of the tachi in an attempt to avoid her, since she was obviously still upset about the day before. Miroku and Sango were walking side by side behind him, with Ah-Un carrying the children behind them, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome at the rear.

Really, he didn't understand it. Sesshoumaru flicks his hair back and Kagome's talking to him like they're old pals, but _he_ opens his mouth for a second and her glare becomes ten times more daunting each time. Not only that, but Sesshoumaru's recent defense of her had him on edge. Something wasn't right, and it was pissing him off that he didn't know what.

Shippo giggled with Rin as Jaken clung desperately to Ah-Un's tail, trying unsuccessfully to get back on the bearing beast. Sitting backward on the dragon, Shippo took to opportunity to observe his miko mother and the Taiyoukai. They seemed to be indulging in pleasant conversation, Kagome doing most of the talking as Lord Sesshoumaru's expression remained placid but intent. The ease with which Kagome took to speaking with the Taiyoukai didn't much surprise him, as she was naturally kind and expressive with everyone. What _did_ surprise him was the attention that Sesshoumaru was paying _her_. The fact that he openly acknowledged her as Alpha at the beginning of their journey together substantiated some of their interactions, but normal etiquette did not demand more that brief consultations between pack leaders when decisions were to be made.

A flash of gold startled the Kit, and the sounds of Jaken's squawks of outrage joined those of trampling feet in the background. Shippo turned his attention to Rin, who had asked him to repeat her tongue twister. His meek, trembling smile went unnoticed as he asked her to say it again for him. The flash of the Taiyoukai's eyes had been so sudden, that he wasn't sure if he had seen it at all. Listening to the ningen girl half-heartedly, he pushed away the feeling of being caught, and decided to wait until they were settled for lunch to resume his detective work.

Along the gentle slope of the hill just off the main road, Sesshoumaru reclined against the trunk of a tall tree. His eyes closed, he enjoyed the gentle rustling of the leaves as a subtle breeze blew in from the north, and the tips of his bangs tickled the bridge of his nose. The view when he opened his eyes was just as enjoyable, as Kagome stood crouched by the fire pit directly in front of him.

Despite the tense mood at the beginning of the day, the morning's stretch had been mostly peaceful. With the hanyou's mouth seemingly subdued for the time being, the Miko had been very much placated. They had passed the time talking of nothing in particular. It had not escaped him that the kit had been observing them closely, but he had let the scrutiny slide in favor of listening to the Miko's explanation of a modern device called a 'Television'. That ningens had created the technology to develop a moving picture box fascinated him, and he wondered just what else lay in store for the world in the next five-hundred years.

Drawing his mind away from the many possible future developments, he focused on the little miko pouring tea into a small cup. It was well into the after noon now, and they were taking a belated lunch break after trudging most of the day. Though he rarely accepted to partake of their midday meal, Kagome always insisted on brewing him tea in place of sustenance. He had attempted to reject her offer this time, with the knowledge that his daily consumption of tea had greatly thinned her arsenal, and that her stock was running low, but she would have none of it. She was truly nurturing, he decided, and would make an excellent mother if her doting upon him and her attention to the kit and Rin were any indications.

In honesty, the day could not be going better. _Well_, he thought_, One particular thing could improve this day_. But he was almost certain she was not ready for that yet. It was a slow wooing she required; a series of gentle nudges in that certain direction that with time would have her where he wanted her. In the meantime, he would be content to lure out of her those virginal inhibitions. It was in that sense that, despite his appetite for her body, the great Demon Lord of the West decided today would be a splendid day. However, he should have known that pleasant conversation accompanied with a mostly-silent inu hanyou was too good a fortune to last for long.

A familiar scent carried to him on the wind, but he paid it no heed. It belonged to one of little consequence, and he would not go out of his way to dispatch one who had not gotten in his way. Inuyasha's sudden growl at the scent was what had Sesshoumaru piqued. It was common knowledge to him that the coming visitor had a constant rapport with his brother's tachi, thus the reason for the Hanyou's irritation confounded him, though not for long.

Scarcely had Kagome stood from her crouch by the fire than the cup of tea she had been holding was thrown to the ground. In its place was a large male hand, delivered by a whirl of preternatural wind. The Taiyoukai's hackles rose even as the dust and leaves settled around them, and Inuyasha let loose an irritated snarl.

"…Kouga…" Kagome uttered, stupefied as usual by his impromptu appearance.

The insolent wolf cupped both her hands within his own, and beamed a vacuous smile that Sesshoumaru imagined was supposed to be charming.

"Hey, Kagome," was the rough purr he used in greeting.

Immediately, Inuyasha was on his feet and in between Kagome and Kouga, having severed the joined hands, and for once the Western Lord was glad that his half-brother was useful for something.

"What d'ya want, you mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha demanded, though the reason was pretty clear to everyone.

"What else?" the Kouga replied with some irritation. "To make sure you're treatin' my woman right. Now get the hell outta my way, Flea Bag!"

"Oh, brother," Shippo groaned, unwrapping a lollipop and handing one to Rin as she settled next to him on the log. "Here we go again."

"Well, at least their row will give us another half-hour's rest," the houshi chimed optimistically, referring to the inevitable scuffle between Inuyasha and the Wolf Prince. Sango said nothing, but shot a nervous glance at the Taiyoukai. Already she could feel his youki thrumming with unrest.

"She ain't your woman, you poor excuse for a canine! How many times will it take for you to get it through that thick skull?!"

"You wanna say that to my fist, dog-shit?"

Kagome looked anxiously between the two long-time rivals. The usual barbs were beginning to fly, and the tension in Sesshoumaru's aura was foreboding. Circling around the two, she attempted to get between them before things got out of control.

"Kouga," she pleaded, figuring he'd be the more likely of the two to listen to her.

"Not now Kagome," he ordered, keeping his eyes locked on his red-clad opponent, "I'm about to teach mutt-face here a lesson."

"As if I could learn anything from _you_, wolf piss!" was Inuyasha's baiting retort, his claws flexing and knuckles cracking in anticipation of the coming fight.

"Really –" she tried again to intervene, only to be completely ignored.

"For one thing, shit-for-brains, I'll teach you a bit about claims; I claimed her first!"

"You stupid _fu –"_

Just as Inuyasha was about to lunge for the wolf's throat, Sesshoumaru's voice brought everything to a stand still.

"That will not be necessary."

If the icy, imposing quality his voice had assumed was not enough to freeze them in place, the overbearing pressure of his youki most definitely was. Both males originally involved in the quarrel turned to look at the speaker.

The Western Lord stood towering imperiously over Kagome from behind. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Inuyasha glowered impertinently at his older brother for butting in to his business. As if the prick wasn't giving him enough of a hard time, what with siding with Kagome all the time, now he had to ruin his fight.

"And what the fuck does this matter to you?!"

The air around them seemed to thicken with the power of his youki, pressing down on them as if willing their submission. Around the clearing, the grass rippled with the wind's caress, but not a hair not a fiber of the Sesshoumaru's vestige billowed.

"Both your claims are invalid," the Taiyoukai stated with a steady, confident amber stare, "Because I currently court the Miko."


	21. Intention to Kill

**Disclaimer:** I own _nothing_. Only my own genius. Isn't that a contradiction?

**A/N:** I'll say in advance that this chapter is very, _very_ short. Nevertheless, I will _not_ apologize. Things have been hectic lately, and Mercury is about to begin its retrograde, which bodes badly for Gemini (That's Me!). I considered lengthening out the chapter, but I feel that the ending for this chapter was perfect. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next one out soon.

Thanks as always for reading. As Elegant Paws says, "Reviews are Fuel."

**Chapter Twenty One: Intention to Kill**

The irony of the silences that occurred in Kagome's life was that they were all oxymoronic – not silent in the least. They were felt, both in the air and in the soul, and more than anything they were _heard. _Likewise, following Sesshoumaru's declaration the resulting silence was palpable, reverberating between all the camp members like the vibrations of a large ceremonial gong. Incredulous looks were exchanged, breaths were bated. Birds twittered in the distance, and a whimsical breeze played briefly with Inuyasha's forelock.

What neutralized the effects of the gong was a subtle chuckle, which turned in to a bout of hysterical laughter.

"That's funny!" Kouga exclaimed amidst the unbearable guffaws that shook his shoulders as he clutched his stomach. The Demon Lord of the West was so serious, so typically stoic, that he had almost believed it, were it not for the fact that such a courting pair was _impossible_ due to the Inuyoukai's standards. Never mind that no one shared his mirth. "You and _Kagome?_ What a joke, eh, Inubaka?"

The younger inu's chin tilted downward, a cascade of unruly silver bangs covering his eyes, and Kagome immediately felt a feeling of foreboding.

"What," the hanyou asked slowly in a low, gravely voice, "the fuck…did you just _say?_"

Kagome gulped, sensing that at any moment, all hell would break loose. She knew of Inuyasha's history with his brother, of the belittling he had been subjected to and the hatred he felt toward him. The tolerance Inuyasha showed for his brother's presence in the group had nothing to do with any rekindling of brotherly love or respect, but rather practicality. Though she and Inuyasha hadn't much of a romantic relationship to begin with, neither had there ever been a clear break. What mattered was that emotions had once been involved, and that by switching their loyalties to Sesshoumaru, she had just crossed a definitive line.

Kouga continued unfazed.

"You really _are_ an idiot, dog-shit," was the insult sent at his long-time rival. "As if my woman would court Sesshoumaru to _begin_ with!"

The hanyou was uncharacteristically silent.

"You will refrain from calling her your 'woman'" the Taiyoukai ordered of the Ookami, distaste seeping through his voice and his glare. Such reinforcement of the idea was enough to sober Kouga. Suddenly, things didn't seem so funny. He looked to Kagome, hoping she would negate the claim.

"Kagome…?"

Inuyasha interrupted the lingering question with one of his own. "Keh, I should have known. All that time you stayed away with him, all that time you spent together when he joined…" The anger that hardened his eyes turned them a deep gold, and she subconsciously backed up closer to the Taiyoukai. A mirthless, malicious chuckled escaped the hanyou as he observed the retreat.

"So, how long, Kagome?" he antagonized.

Kagome's voice quavered as the aura surrounding her good friend thickened and Sesshoumaru stiffened almost imperceptibly behind her. "H-how long…?"

"How long have you been screwin' around?"

The abrupt accusation was like a slap in the face for Kagome, and stung just as much. Instantly, Miroku was on his feet and joining Kouga in her defense.

"Inuyasha, that's going too far," the monk warned warily.

"Don't _dare_ talk to her like that, mutt," growled the wolf, body rigid and prepping for a fight.

"I'm only sayin' the truth, right? Isn't that right?" He looked straight at Kagome, and she felt it more as a pointed finger than a bait to defy his assessment. Nevertheless, she would rise to the challenege.

"Inuyasha," she pleaded tentatively, desparately, "Please, let me explain –"

"Explain what?!" Inuyasha shouted with a force that made her shrink back. "Explain that you've been sneaking around with my bastard brother behind my _back_?!"

"No, _please_, just – " she refuted, tears beginning to sear her eyes.

"Explain what a lying _bitch_ you've been?!"

Twin warning growls were let loose simultaneously. Upon sensing her increasing level of upset, Sesshoumaru positioned her half behind him and released more of his youki.

"Halfbreed, watch yourself," he rumbled ominously, but it did nothing to deter the raging hanyou.

"Explain how you've been _whoring_ yourself –"

It crossed everyone's mind at that moment, as a fist intercepted Inuyasha's degrading tirade, that they had never before seen him flung further by an assault, and that perhaps Sesshoumaru had not intended to kill his brother at all in their previous battles. Inuyasha had been bruised and battered, taunted and belittled, but this time there was no resistance to Sesshoumaru's punch or the three trees Inuyasha's body had been forced to clear. There was no doubt that Sesshoumaru's increased force was used effortlessly as his fist collided with the younger inu's jaw in a show of power that had never before been displayed, and as the Taiyoukai advanced on the beat-up body of his brother, a new fear crept into them: that this time, Sesshoumaru might actually _kill him_.


	22. His

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. I mean, it _is_, but just the plot.

**A/N: **And now for what I hope is the much anticipated next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but things (like school and work and homicidal teachers) do happen. Enjoy!

In the wise words of Elegant Paws: Reviews = Fuel.

And now for 2,228 words of...hnnn...Raunch.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: His **

Everything in the clearing had gone still as the bodies of the two brothers disappeared into the woods. Everyone, from the tensed fire cat to the wolf prince, had been paralyzed by the level of Sesshoumaru's aggression. A heart beat passed – though it felt like a lifetime – before a loud 'boom' sounded in the distance, and Inuyasha's body came flying back out of the woods. He had barely landed in a heap at the opposite side of the clearing when Sesshoumaru reappeared before him, hair billowing and a snarl curling his lip.

"Care to _repeat _that, mutt?"

Clearly, Inuyasha had said something else considerably offensive after he'd been flung into the forest the first time. Now, gasping in pain, he couldn't find the air to speak and opted to glare instead. In a show of rebellion, he spit a wad of the blood filling his mouth at the towering white-clad figure of his brother.

The air of all the previous show-downs between the brothers suddenly seemed like that of a light sparring match in comparison to this one. Yet, no matter how much the realization of the coming slaughter took grip of them – a _slaughter,_ because it _would_ be a slaughter if Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it – none could take the steps to squeeze between the two brothers.

In a flash barely visible to them, Sesshoumaru had the hanyou by the neck, holding him eye level so that his feet dangled just a foot off the ground. They all waited with bated breaths, expecting some acidic remark from Sesshoumaru – something like 'You shall suffer for you disrespect' or even his customary 'Die.' Instead the scent of his dokkasu filled the air along with Inuyasha's sudden yelp.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The yell startled them all. At some point, Kagome had left their ranks and ventured onto the battle field. Latching on the Taiyoukai from behind with one arm, she firmly grasped the arm holding her hanyou friend. The smell of the poison instantly abated and Inuyasha gasped in relief, even as he dangled from Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Sesshoumaru, please." The hurt she felt from her best friend's words still clung to her voice, but even so she pleaded in Inuyasha's behalf, pressing her forehead into the Taiyoukai's back. "_Please_, let's just go."

There was a moment of apprehension as everyone held their breaths. Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead into the eyes of his little brother, beaten and bloody as he was, before he tossed him aside into the grass. Without another word, he briskly grabbed hold of Kagome's waist and took to the air in a flash of golden light.

~*~

Sesshoumaru's orb crashed down within moments near a small stream, far enough away that they could not be heard. One moment he was holding her, the next he was stalking away toward the water. His abrupt release left Kagome staggering in the grass. Whereas before she would always manage to say something in any situation – albeit sometimes very _stupid_ things – she found that she couldn't even muster a single slip of the tongue. It would seem that not only was Inuyasha angry with her, but so was Sesshoumaru. She sniffled miserably and blinked hard to dislodge the lingering teardrops that clung to her lashes.

Though he retained his dignity by not clenching and unclenching his fists, the stiffness of his back and the slight twitching of his claws belied his agitation. Facing the stream with his back to her, he gathered enough control to speak without growling.

"I should have killed him," he said at length. When he didn't sense her response, he clarified, "It was only for you that I spared his miserable hanyou life."

Struck somewhat dumb by the genuine anger he had displayed and which still laced his voice, Kagome stuttered, "I-I know."

A light wind blew a long lock of hair in her face, and she swept it aside distractedly. She had really been afraid back there, thinking – _knowing – _that Sesshoumaru would have really killed Inuyasha. No matter what the hanyou had said, he was her friend; she would never wish for any harm to befall him. The panic at the notion that Sesshoumaru had been serious still had her neurons crossed.

Taking his silence as an opportunity to straighten her thoughts, she bolstered the courage to address the concerns that had led to his attempt at murder. Hopefully, she could assuage any of his worries and – _just maybe_ – he could go back to trying to maim rather than kill his brother.

"Sesshoumaru, I… Thank you. Thank you for –"

He turned to face her, and the angry gleam in his eye cut her sentence short. "Do not thank me. I would think I have done the world a great disservice in leaving Inuyasha alive."

Stung by the venom of his statement, Kagome flinched. He'd always spoken of Inuyasha with distaste, but she could almost feel the poison he was spitting at the thought of him now. Nevertheless, her hackles rose.

"Really Sesshoumaru, you're overreacting. It wasn't that big of a deal." She lied, of course. Inuyasha's words had hurt her, but she hadn't been able to muster a word to defend herself; regardless of his false accusations, her actions had hurt him, too.

"Someone had to defend your honor," Sesshoumaru spoke as though reading her mind. "Would you have me stand silently by as such loathsome words spew from his dirty mouth?"

"I could have handled it myself," she insisted.

"Yes, your silence did wonders to combat his verbal sewage," Sesshoumaru drawled scathingly, resisting the restless urge to pace.

"Maybe silence _was_ my tactic," Kagome hackled at the jibe. "Nevertheless, it wasn't your fight!"

There was the slightest pause during which the Western Lord's severity was conveyed with a pointed glance before he spoke. "Those whom belong to me shall not be disrespected."

Without thinking, Kagome ground out her response with all the indignation of a modern woman. "And that's _exactly_ why this situation doesn't concern you."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. The air became dense. "Miko –"

"I'm nobody's _property_, Sesshoumaru!" she continued, ignoring the evident threat that coated both his stance and his voice. "I don't belong to anyone! Certainly not _you_!"

The Taiyoukai was upon her in seconds.

She heard the crack as her body was flung forcefully against some unsuspecting tree – whether the sound came from the trunk or her spine she couldn't tell. One thing she _could_ tell was that where the hard solid wood of the tree dug into her back, so the hard immoveable plains of Sesshoumaru's chest pinned her from the front.

No matter how many times he did it, it never managed to surprise Kagome how quickly – faster than she could see – the Western Lord removed his armor. He'd once again divested himself of the weighty breastplate, she supposed in order to get as physically close to her as possible in order to intimidate her. As it was, it seemed he intended to smother her. With his tall and heavy looming figure pressing her firmly back into the trunk, she had barely enough room to breath. A hand – his well-practiced right – circled her neck with just enough pressure that his thumb beneath the vulnerable, fleshy underside of her chin forced her to look into his face.

Though when they were enemies Kagome had always been wary of him and his potential for destruction, she had to confess she had never been _truly_ afraid after their first encounter at his father's grave. Stupidly, that lack of self-preservation – the one that avoided most of the warning signals that indicated a predator – failed to inspire fear in her now. She knew she should be afraid; he was _livid_. Yet she couldn't find it in her, even as her back ached and his barred fangs glinted angrily. Perhaps when the shock left her…

"Bitch!" Sesshoumaru ground out roughly, displeased. "You claim you do not belong to this Sesshoumaru? When it is his presence that you seek the most? Your body gives it away!"

A vicious grope to the ass sent her arching against him with a squeal of surprise, as though a jolt of electricity had been administered by his dastardly left hand.

"Is it not His lips that leave you without breath?" he demanded. The hand behind her snaked roughly under her shirt to knead a breast, and Kagome gasped and whimpered at the new sensation. "Are not His the hands that please you?"

She struggled against him, afraid of the heat of anticipation that was quickly burning her from her head to her toes. He only pressed harder against her with his body to keep her in place. His left hand released her breast and moved downward to the hem of her skirt, and for the first time since the _first time_ they met, she saw the deep predatory gleam in his amber eyes.

Kagome struggled with renewed vigor as he bunched the fabric of her skirt at her waist and pushed a strong knee up between her legs. The kneecap pressed unforgivingly against the juncture of her thighs, and a jolt ran through her as his hand slipped beneath the skirt.

"Your body gives it away, little miko," he repeated, a taunt this time murmured into her ear. Fingers wasted no time breaching the hem of her panties and finding her sensitive nub.

_Red Alert! _

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped out. Suddenly, the magnitude of what he was doing reached her brain. "Sesshoumaru, please!" she pleaded. This couldn't happen! This was wrong – wrong on _so many levels_! Kissing was fine; Kissing she could do. But how he could possibly – how could he _think_ of _touching _–

"Please, don't – !"

One finger sought lower and, with another gasp, she felt a gush of wetness respond between her thighs. A pleased growl left the demon lord.

"See how eagerly your body prepares itself for me," he said against her ear, giving it a languid lick that had her shuddering against him. Suddenly the finger was not merely touching her – it was _inside her_.

Her labored breathing hitched at the intrusion, and Kagome let out an unintelligible noise as said finger moved slightly within her. She'd never felt anything like this before, had never even imagined it would feel so strange. _That's not supposed to be there_, her body was telling her, but a sudden spasm wracked her lower body.

And then there were two.

Two long, dexterous fingers. She whimpered as they rubbed along her contracting walls, but when his thumb rose slick against the sensitive nub of her clit and rubbed it simultaneously, she moaned loudly, bucking against his hand abruptly.

Sesshoumaru's deep, rumbling chuckle deepened the already heated flush of her face with embarrassment. Really, she was mortified by her reaction, especially when he had essentially forced this upon her. Yet she couldn't stop her body. There was a warmth burning deep in her belly, a tingling, as though his fingers were pulling some string within her more taut with each stroke.

She was reaching her limit, he knew. He could sense it in the attractive flush of her face; the alluring dilation of her pupils; the insatiable thrust of her body and the breathy moans that were becoming shorter and shorter. Satisfaction filling him at this minor display of his power over her, he declared with vehemence, "Your body is mine, miko. You are _mine!_"

At almost that precise moment – perhaps triggered by his overwhelmingly erotic show of dominance, as much as Kagome hated to admit it – a tidal wave of fire spread through her womb and soaked Sesshoumaru's hand. He continued to pump his fingers vigorously, prolonging the orgasm as long as he could.

"Yes!" Kagome cried out, unable to contain herself. No words other than that could properly express her feelings as she rode his fingers through the last few waves of her orgasm, before slumping tiredly against him.

Sesshoumaru remained still for several minutes after she had seemed to calm against him, fingers still embedded in her sex. Curiously, he gave one last, single thrust before removing his fingers, eliciting a mewl and feeble buck from Kagome as it brought forth an aftershock. Careful to keep her pressed against him, he switched their positions and slid to a seating position with his back to the tree. Her head lay against his chest, her hair tickling his neck. He nuzzled her crown, taking in the heady scent of arousal that clung to her and which still lingered on his hand. Though he could not see her face, he could smell the small, salty trace of saline from her tears. They were tired tears, though, tears of fulfillment.

"Do you see, little miko?" he murmured quietly, running one hand absently through the tangle of her raven locks.

"Yes," she sighed softly, exhaustion and his warmth lulling her into surrender. "Yes, I'm yours."

And she was. There was no kidding herself now. Where she would have never, _ever_ thought so graphic a thing could have happened between her and Inuyasha, she had in truth _wanted _it from Sesshoumaru. And it wasn't only her body. The attraction had never been this strong before, and she knew that, should he want something from her – anything at all – she would find a way to give it to him. She was _his_, totally and utterly his.


	23. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. After so much laboring, I _still_ own _nothing..._

**A/N:** I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my extended absence in writing. It has been a difficult year with college decisions, and now that I have made a choice my parents are unhappy with, I am free to write a bit more often. Thank you for your support, for continuing to read my stories. I have thought over the course of this story and rest assured that I have designs upon the next few chapters. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter in the form of a review.

My humble thanks,

~Lonelylark~

And now for 2,124 words of...the morning after...

~*~

**Chapter 23 – The Morning After**

He was like a specter, emerging from the tree line with the silence of the dead. Only his massive youki preceded him, heavy and presuming, a warning that froze their limbs and crawled up their skin, demanding silence and submission. Eight pairs of eyes followed the Taiyoukai as he settled at the base of a tree far removed from their immediate circle, an elegant pile of white silk and fur save for the black head of hair that rested against his shoulder. In the flickering light of the fire, Kagome's face was blank with sleep. Ensconced by Sesshoumaru's mokomoko, only her face was visible.

Two instincts warred within Kouga as he watched them. One cried out to challenge the Tai for the woman; the other shouted to turn tail and flee in the face of such a powerful alpha. He was no chicken, that was for sure – _I'm leader of a fuck'n' wolf tribe, for fuck's sake_. However, he also wasn't an idiot. Sure, he could take the hanyou mutt any day, but Sesshoumaru was a whole new category of power of his own. Though challenges over station, territory, and females most commonly ended in submission, it was not unheard of for some to end in death. Were he to go against the Western Lord…well, he had no illusions of grandeur for himself, and certainly none of mercy on the part of the Taiyoukai.

That didn't, however, mean that it was all over, for just as surely as he wasn't an idiot or a chicken, Kouga was no quitter. The essence of the matter was time. Though Sesshoumaru's private life (aside from his relationship with Inuyasha) was kept pretty quiet and mysterious, the wolf had no doubt that with his pretty-boy face he'd been around the block a couple hundred times. Kagome, delectable little novelty that she was, no doubt sparked the Inu's interest. Still, one of Sesshoumaru's biggest shouldered chips was labled 'human,' and Kagome was undoubtedly human. There could only be so much time the dog would spend chewing that bone. No matter how exceptional, the Western Lord would soon get tired of her, and when that happened, he, _Kouga_, would be there to pick up the pieces of her heart.

His nose twitched as the wind carried over Kagome's scent, muted by Sesshoumaru's. Regrettably, there was a very good chance he wouldn't get her back pure, but that was the price he'd have to pay for not taking proper action to snag her sooner. _Time_, he reminded himself. _All things in time…_

~*~

It was the comfortable warmth, she mused, accompanied by an awkward stiffness plaguing her entire body, that first stirred her from sleep. Conscious eyes remained closed, aware of the seeping sunlight trying to cruelly penetrate her lids. All this talk about penetration roused her memory, and suddenly she couldn't feign half-sleep as it jarred her fully awake. Blinking sleep-clouded eyes against the sun rays filtering through the canopy, she yawned only to sputter as something decidedly other than air stuck to her tongue. A close inspection with clearer eyes revealed a wonderland of fur. _EVERYWHERE_. Attributing this to the comfortable warmth of her sleep, and not at all alarmed as much stranger things had happened to her in her life (such as falling 500 years into the past), her careful fingers set to extracting the now spit-matted strands of Sesshoumaru's pelt from her mouth.

A rumble vibrated silently against her body, the source coming from the Taiyoukai. Turning a suspicious pair of eyes to Sesshoumaru, she found a solemn façade that well-concealed his amusement. He didn't flinch under her stare, but neither did she, and she conveyed her thoughts without words even as he denied them with his equally indifferent blinks: _You _do_ laugh._

The quiet exchange was broken soon enough. An insistent yawn pulled at the back of Kagome's throat, and the wind blew another long patch of mokomoko into Kagome's mouth.

Sesshoumaru raised an amused brow at Kagome's deadpan look of dismay as she set about extracting his pelt from her mouth again, but deigned not to comment.

"Good morning, Miko." At the sultry baritone, the pelt that held most of her body immobile gave her a slight squeeze of departure before slackening about her and pooling at her feet. "I believe it is about time that you rise and eat."

It was at his word that Kagome first took in their surroundings, and found that while she lay across his lap, Sango and Miroku had already made breakfast and were passing it out.

An angry blush stole her cheeks and neck in a way the Tai found most endearing. At her struggle to stand, Sesshoumaru's pelt squeezed her briefly before falling limp in a useless heap at her ankles.

With her legs draped across his right thigh and her back resting propped his left arm, standing presented quite an obstacle. The last thing she needed to compound her embarrassment was to flash more than a little leg. Sesshoumaru, for his part, did nothing to aid her various attempts to rise, meeting her surly stare with a trade blank expression.

She tried tucking her skirt between her legs

She tried wiggling of his lap; the skirt rose up the back.

Nothing she did seemed to work, so at last she determined to use the living stone beneath her as a prop – and that had landed her here:

Once more crimson-faced, Kagome's wriggling had, by some mocking twist of fate, landed her face-to-face with the Tai as she straddled his lap. As she'd toppled over just as she was about to declare her triumph at standing, his hands had taken to her back to steady her. Now, petrified by the eyes she knew were glued to her back, she once again stared into the amused eyes of Sesshoumaru.

Though the tilt of his lips barely changed from their normal crease, his eyes revealed his deviousness. Using one hand to brush back some of the hair from her face, he dipped his head, making a show of nuzzling her cheek. "Good morning, _indeed_, little miko," his voice teased lowly against her ear. Lazy golden-hued eyes shifted directly to a similarly shaded pair. Inuyasha's was oddly unresponsive, but his eyes held a fire Sesshoumaru was not all too unfamiliar with. Not shifting his gaze, he placed three lingering kisses to Kagome's jaw line before drawing back. His message was clear to everyone: _She's mine._

Oblivious to the silent exchange, Kagome tried to hold back the shiver evoked by Sesshoumaru's chaste kisses. Even though she knew she should be outraged, or at least mildly mad, the combination of embarrassment and rapture worked together to nullify any potential anger she could have toward the demon lord. She could only stare, still ruddy-faced, seemingly defeated as his smirk came back into view. It was only his prompting that got her at all moving again.

"Kagome, we cannot stay here forever," he began with slight admonition, though she knew he would try to keep her right there under other circumstances. "Go, now. It is long past time that you eat."

Though he ordered her to get up, he made no move to aid her, forcing her to awkwardly use his shoulders as hand holds and lift herself up his body. There was a moment, when she was fully on her feet, that her skirt-clad hips were directly in his face, and the lecherous look in his eyes was not lost on her.

Ignoring her ire for the time being, she took a deep breath and turned to face the rest of their make-shift camp. All eyes immediately averted from her, save for the pair at her back, as she made her way to the fireside. There, she took a warm cup of porridge from Sango with a soft 'good morning' and a 'thank you.' Thankfully, though the Taijiya could barely meet her eyes, it didn't seem as though she held a grudge against her for her relationship with Sesshoumaru. Miroku was also pleasant though wisely unchatty for the morning, as he revealed that the children had been sent off with Jaken to fill the water bottles.

Gathering her courage, Kagome took a glance in the direction of her hanyou friend. Her possibly, soon-to-be _ex-friend_. He was lying beneath a tree near Kouga, a _waaaaays _away from Sesshoumaru. His haori had been left open during the treatment of his wounds, and she could see the bandages peeking out of the blanket that had been laid over him. The remaining bruises on his face that had yet to heal were a testament to just how hard his brother had punched him, but they were already beginning to fade from their initial ugly grape color. She also didn't doubt that inside his mouth he was starting to regrow a tooth or two.

His neck, however, was a different story. The acid from Sesshoumaru's claws had done a nasty bit of work there, and the top few layers of skin had been burned right off. Even with the regeneration of his hanyou body, the neck was an angry red and some skin continued to peel. A cloth was left draped across his collar bone so the wound would get some air. Jaken, she would learn later from Sango, having knowledge of his Lord's poison, had tended to Inuyasha's injury.

Like all other times in the past when they'd had an argument, she expected to find him sulky and avoiding her. Instead, yellow eyes stared at her vacantly, accusingly. Gritting her teeth, Kagome pushed away any sense of rising guilt or hurt and focused on finishing her meal. Though she might have expected a negative reaction from Inuyasha upon the discovery of her new relationship with his brother, he had acted careless of her feelings and of his own safety. True, none of them could truly say that they had known the full potential of Sesshoumaru's power until that very moment – Inuyasha may not have even known – but her friend's words had stung so much more than any he had ever uttered before, more than any comparison to Kikyo could have in the past. And though she had no wish to see him so injured – his suffering was her suffering – she would not take the blame.

It was not her fault, she told her self. It was not her fault. And it was not fair to Sesshoumaru, when he was only fighting to protect her heart.

_Why are the dog demons all so stubborn and rash?_ she lamented, wishing that Inuyasha hadn't goaded Sesshoumaru so much by goading _her_, wishing Sesshoumaru hadn't hit Inuyasha so hard.

There was nothing she could do. The friendship between she had Inuyasha would never be the same, and were she a bit younger she might have begged his forgiveness. Not now. She had made the decision over her time with the Western Lord, by continuing to see him, by continuing to touch him, by continuing to care for him. He had gone against so much of his original credo to be with her, so much more than just taking charge of an orphaned girl. And that was why she would stay by his side.

Her meditation was broken by the Taiyoukai himself, as his sudden presence loomed beside her. Looking down at her, his eyes offered some strange measure of comfort.

"I have consulted with the monk," he intoned softly to her. Then, raising his voice and eyes to address the entire camp, "We depart within the hour."

A short silence brooked no argument with the Lord's decree. Sango was the first to speak, bringing up what no one else would. "What about Inuyasha?" _He can't walk_, everyone finished the thought, worried.

"Inuyasha may ride Ah-Un, since he is too heavy for your fire cat to sustain for long," Sesshoumaru offered without hesitation.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha said nothing to either statement, choosing to ignore them all with a frown and a deviated gaze.

A squawk and a few gleeful bouts of laughter preceded the return of the small water-hunting party, disrupting the awkward air surrounding the camp. Kouga took that opportunity to stand and take his leave.

"Right, I'm off to find those two numb-skulls. They've wandered off again somewhere. I'll catch up with you guys later." Cutting a look at Sesshoumaru's warning stance, he hailed Kagome goodbye as he literally stormed off.

With that, everyone fell into the routine of picking up camp. A pair of violet eyes fell upon the lounging hanyou and then upon Sesshoumaru as he plucked the yellow bag from Kagome's back and saddled it to his dragon.

_This is going to be a long and interesting trip…_


	24. Time

**Disclaimer**: The Inuyasha characters and original story line belong exclusively to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N**: I would like to thank all of you that have continued to support me through my months of absence. College is interesting yet time-consuming (how chapter appropriate!), and I have found it hard to write. This chapter has been on my mind for some time, and it just took me some effort to get it out. I appreciate those of you who have had patience, and I will always be grateful for your encouragements, but I have to say I am upset with a reviewer on another fandom site. I was accused of leaving this story, "like so many other authors," right after the "lemon," and was called in a rather insulting way a disappointment. I speak on the behalf of all of those who write when I say that writing, especially on the side, is not easy. We do our best, and unfortunately sometimes life gets in the way. Some things are more important than writing sometimes, especially when your grades, your pay, and your future are at stake. I personally write because I like it, and I post it because I like to hear people's opinions. If your opinion is that I'm a disappointment because of my writing style or my content, so be it. However, I ask that you refrain from giving me a label just because it takes me a while to update. You are not the only one frustrated and such criticism neither inspires me to write nor encourages me to update. Constructive criticism, however, is _always_ welcome, even if it is to point out a disagreement with my style or content.

As always, your devoted servant,

_Lonelylark_

In my ab_sense_,

3,477 words of..."well, it's complicated..."

**Time**

The sun had just sunk behind the westward mountains and twilight was fast approaching. The tachi had set up camp around a dirty pit of ash, remnants from some long-ago spit that evidenced previous use. With a long sigh, Kagome draped the back of her arm across her eyes as she settled uncomfortably against a tree. It had been a long day, the terrain growing rockier the further north they traveled. The increasing heat only made it more difficult to concentrate or rally any sort of spirit. Soon they would reach the foothills of the northern mountains and start the treacherous journey across the range, following naught but a rumor of Naraku's whereabouts.

Everyone was feeling the strain of the impending summer's heat and lay sprawled around the fire in similar forms of disarray, as far away from it as they could get while still making use of the sight it provided. Even Shippo and Rin, usually impervious to the weariness that enveloped the group, sat contentedly side by side, drinking juice boxes with heavy lids. Inuyasha, still on the mend, had ridden Ah-Un for most of the day and lay by a copse of bushes, staring into the fire. He still refused to even look at her, and Kagome felt that once again she would have to be the bigger person.

A rustling whisper alerted her to the ever familiar presence of her newest love-interest. _Love?_ She wasn't quite so certain anymore what to call it, and, were she honest, she never really had been. Their developing relationship – as she felt she could now safely name it thus– had never started on easy footing. The first literal kiss-and-make-up had, she could safely say, pushed her common sense and better judgment to the side. Caught up in their secret kisses and interludes, it had been all too easy to forget just how different they were. Not to say that different was bad, but as much as one puzzle piece seemed to fit, forcing it into the space of another would not make it right. Though they had gotten closer, it was still undetermined whether their slots complemented each other. It wasn't a matter of youkai and human, or even of time, but simply of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He was a powerful being in his own right, of his own making, a lord that was unaccustomed to disrespect or denial, and all the recent pressures seemed to be shedding a new light on just how demanding he could be. Kagome herself was not a creature used to taking commands.

Their eyes connected as she glanced up at his standing form. It was amazing how, with one of his cool, golden looks, he could convey his desire to her without a word. After a beat of silent communication, he offered his hand. She took it without qualm, allowing him to pull her to a stand. It was a problem of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Despite her own strong will, Sesshoumaru's was stronger. The desire and instinct to dominate was strong, and though a large part of her wanted desperately for this to work, admired his protection and his strength, some fraction railed against the force of his presence.

Even so, with her human sight blinded to their path, she followed him with confidence through the foliage. When they finally emerged out into the moonlight, she saw he had led her to a small onsen. The spring, large enough for perhaps three people to submerge at the most, let off a fine mineral mist. Though the day had been hot, the warm, thick air proved relaxing. Waving his hand, Sesshoumaru motioned for her to sit down, then knelt behind her on the earthen ground. For one tender moment, he wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply through the silence. She tensed as he pressed against her back, and the moment was over.

When he ordered her to remove her shirt, she didn't know what to think.

"You may cover yourself if you feel modest; it is not necessary to turn around," he said after she stared incredulously over her shoulder. When she looked even more shocked at his explanation, he threatened to tear the thing off with his claws.

Keeping her back to him, Kagome reluctantly took the t-shirt by the hem and pulled it over her head. Though she felt embarrassed, cautious, and just a tad bid self-conscious about her body, Sesshoumaru had given her no indication other than his words that he was feeling at all aggressive. The simple fact was that, though he had scared the wits out of her yesterday with her own desire, she trusted him.

Kagome held the shirt tight against her chest as Sesshoumaru gathered her hair and moved it over her shoulder. An intense silence followed as he simply observed her, made more unnerving for her because she couldn't see him. When his fingers finally traced the line of her bra and unhooked it, she shivered at his touch. Despite the fact that the suspense was killing her, she felt a brief flash of amusement at the thought that Sesshoumaru had been staring that long with the sole purpose of figuring out how to undo her brassiere. An image of the Western Lord glaring icily at the unresponsive undergarment had her drawing the conclusion that men were men, no matter the era.

The Taiyoukai's grunt of distaste redirected her attention from her musings to her current state of half-dress. He drew a finger down her bare back almost contemplatively before speaking.

"I was rough with you yesterday."

The statement reminded Kagome of their argument the afternoon before, and the way he had asserted his dominance over her body. Long, powerful fingers had brought her to a height she had never known before, and regardless of her denials she had reacted strongly to the heat of the moment. Even now the memory made her tremble, and she felt her womb clench once with remembrance.

Sesshoumaru ignored the faint scent of her arousal as he observed the miko's back. In his ardor to prove just how much of her he already owned he had caused her harm. Pensively, he ran his fingers over the small welts that adorned her back from where the tree's bark had dug into her flesh. Though he would not regret the encounter, he would admit he had been careless in her treatment. It was now up to him to correct it.

Kagome twitched violently when she felt something decidedly rough and wet take the place of the finger that had been brushing her back. Throwing a startled look over her shoulder, she met the upturned eyes of Sesshoumaru as his mouth hovered over her spine.

"What are you _doing?_" she asked, more stupefied than alarmed.

"Be still, Miko," was Sesshoumaru's response, pressing an open-mouthed kiss just left of her birthmark.

Kagome hissed as his tongue rubbed against a tender spot, and that's when she realized he was laving her wounds. Before she could find the words to comment, the demon lord had pulled away. A soft rustle, and she found herself pulled once again against him. This time his chest was bare against her back and the sides of his white silk haori had been closed around her. He nuzzled her hair again, then her neck, and propped his chin on her shoulder.

"I was rough with you," he repeated, though this time his tone was darker. She realized this acknowledgement was Sesshoumaru's own way of apologizing; perhaps the only way he knew how to say he was sorry.

"I forgive you." Relaxing against him, she turned her face to his and pecked the corner of his mouth to soothe his mind. After three years with an inuhanyou and a few months with the Taiyoukai, she had learned that sometimes actions held more weight than words. Effectively, the atmosphere around them changed.

Pulling her tighter against him, he grunted contently. Ensconced with him in his haori, it felt as though she was already a part of him. He relished the idea of making this claim public, of having all know just to whom she belonged. He growled pleasantly and flattened a proprietary hand over her bared stomach.

Twitching both because of his hot hand and her ticklish nature, Kagome let out a small chuckle.

"So possessive suddenly."

"You smell too much of wolf," Sesshoumaru grunted. Noting her raised eyebrow, he clarified, "Rather, the wolf leaves too much of himself behind."

Understanding lightening her features, the young priestess brushed off the inference. "Oh, Kouga's harmless, Sesshoumaru. I've been rejecting him for years."

"Yet he continues his suit. He is much too persistent. If he values his life, the recent revelations will stunt his ridiculous attempts at gaining your favor."

Though she was not surprised by the threat he was making, Kagome was genuinely concerned.

"Don't even _think_ about killing Kouga, Sesshoumaru," she admonished, hoping afterwards that the warning wouldn't provoke him to do it out of sheer challenge. "He may be dense, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm with _you_."

_It certainly won't change _my _opinion of him_, she thought to herself.

The demon lord hummed contemplatively after her comment. A new idea had matured almost as quickly as it had hatched in his brain.

"Perhaps you are correct to assume that the elimination of the ookami is not the proper way to solve this dilemma. Perhaps, little miko, I should expedite your marking."

The priestess from the future tensed with a combination of dread and passion as a warm, rough tongue passed up her neck from clavicle to ear._ Is he kidding…?_ Sesshoumaru did not joke often, and when he did his odd sense of humor was hard to detect. She couldn't be certain now whether he was indeed serious, but when his hot mouth found her earlobe and his claws gently tickled her bare side, she dispelled the remark as his byway to a simpler intimate encounter.

Long lashes fluttered and closed over dark brown eyes with a soft moan. The Taiyoukai gently scraped his teeth against her earlobe, tugging at the soft flesh before engulfing it with a gentle suck. Heat filled her in that moment, different from but just as luscious as the heat that had filled her the day before. Desire recalled for a second time the fingers that had brought her climax only a day prior – fingers that were dancing over the expanse of her naked belly, just inches away from her sacred heat. Driven desperate by the thought, Kagome turned her head and sought him with her lips, begging him to abandon her overly-stimulated right ear in favor of the kiss she so ardently needed.

Sesshoumaru was a generous demon when it came to those who pleased him, and so he wasted no time in granting her wish. One hand braced with a handful of her hair to control her, his mouth and tongue slid into place simultaneously, assaulting her mouth in the way that only he could. His kiss, like everything about him, was powerful and demanding. His skin was hot and electric against her back, sending her nerve endings a-sizzle. Kagome could only surrender, unable to counter his nips, sucks, licks, and teasing. Already feeling a slave in this strange position as she fisted the outer edges of his haori, it was her breathy whine that signed her warrant.

Kagome had little time to asses just when everything had gone wrong. One second she was feeling his erection at her back, the next she was _on her back_ with a demon firmly self-imposed between her legs. His pristine haori was gone, and the jarring change of positions knocked just enough wind out of her to allow some modesty to surface.

Squirming under the Taiyoukai that had returned to eagerly laving her neck and shoulders, she managed to squeeze her hands in between them and clutch her shirt to cover her bare chest. At that moment, Sesshoumaru flexed his hips. Her cervix contracted in response to the stimulation, a tingle ran up her spine, and her face flamed.

_What are we _doing?!

It was not for lack of attraction that Kagome distracted him from his ministrations; Sesshoumaru was _very _desirable as evinced by her body's reactions. She also would not say it was out of fear. Sex was a very natural, _important_ part in the cycle of life. That said, however, she had been a virgin for quite a long time and, though she was undeniably and exclusively falling in love with the daiyoukai, she had not fully committed her mind to giving herself up yet.

When the small, warm palm of her hand pushed futilely against his chest, the Western lord left his conquest of her collarbone to check on the disturbance. Looking her over, it seemed her condition had changed. Though her cheeks were flushed and her body quivered under the soft rake of his nails, the furrow of her brow and the tense clench of her jaw relayed her discomfort. In her hands she clenched the discarded shirt over her bosom.

"What troubles you, little miko?"

Kagome thought it was an awkward question given the circumstances, made especially more so by the fact that he was nestled snugly between her thighs with both his arms hooked under her knees.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I…I'm not…_ready,_" she said with a nervous smile that looked more like a grimace.

The taiyoukai wanted to assure her that such a _problem_ could be quickly remedied, but he knew that said problem _she_ spoke of was not so simple.

He stared at her intently for quite some time, not releasing her knees from his hold, and something in the air changed.

"I intend to have you for mate," he stated with seriousness. What he truly meant, Kagome understood, was "_I intend to have you for mate __**now.**__"_As a future notion, Kagome could handle it, but the intensity of his remark and his stare charged the air with adversity. It was too sudden. She was too young, too scared, too unprepared, too…

Sesshoumaru ground his erection against her groin again, and she flushed despairingly. Somewhere amidst the chaos that had erupted in her mind, she made a note never to wear shorts again.

Sharp golden eyes narrowed. He interpreted the emotions that crossed her face correctly, and he did not like her inhibitions one bit. It would seem that some measure of force might be necessary. Using his grip on her legs, he pushed her knees to his shoulders and her thighs forward against her stomach, bending her almost in half and effectively trapping her. Leaning over fully so they were nose to nose, he rolled his hips a third time and added pointedly, "I will not stand for pointless competition with unworthy males. I do not _share. _I _will_ have you for mate."

Fear began to bubble in her chest as he sealed her mouth in a power-hungry, dominating kiss. She was not afraid of _him_ of course, never him. It was what he was _capable of_. Though he would never truly harm her, he would go to great lengths to prove his point and achieve his goals. He was not as furious as he had been yesterday, but he was just as determined. This determination led her to struggle.

Trapped as she was against him, his hands were free to roam her body, and quickly found and traced the hem of her shorts. Any qualms she may have tried to utter went suppressed by his tongue, swallowed by his mouth. All she could do was moan in protest and shove feebly at his chest, pull at his hair, scratch at his skin, all to which he responded with a warning growl and renewed fervor. When his hips flexed sharply again, shooting another bolt of cursed pleasure through her, she resulted to her powers.

Sesshoumaru reeled back with a snarl as a wave of her purifying energy shocked him. He was much too powerful to be injured by her reiki, but the thought that she would even _try_ enraged him. The lingering sting stirred his more primitive nature, calling for him to reprimand her for such disrespect toward her alpha. It was only the sight of her that quelled that desire.

With the small amount of mobility left to her, she had attempted to turn her torso to the side. Half curled she cowered, face turned away from him, eyes and mouth squeezed shut, body tense as she awaited his retaliation.

Was she truly so afraid of him? Did she think him so much of a monster as to force something her body did not want? Her body desired him, was ready to accept him as its mate, and yet she resisted. '_In the very least, she is not crying,'_ the thought bitterly.

Disgusting.

He felt used and disgusting.

And slighted.

Clenching his teeth, he released her legs.

Feeling her legs drop, Kagome tentatively opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the spring, staring over the water silently with his back turned to her. Even with the poor lighting of the waning moon, his hair stood out brilliantly in the dark, and she could see his hands fisted at his sides. She sat up carefully, arms still clutching her shirt to her naked chest, a curious mixture of guilt and inadequacy lingering in her heart.

"S…Sesshoumaru…"

She had hurt him badly. Physically he was impervious to true harm by her powers, but her attempt had conveyed much more than distress; to him it had signified her unwillingness. Having suffered in the past as a cast-off by his mother and then the loss of his father, Kagome feared he would react as he had the first time he had suspected her rejection. Her heart clenched.

'_These differences, these misunderstandings between us...'_ Those were their biggest obstacles, the ones, she feared, that threatened to tear them apart.

He did not have to look at her to hear the regret in her voice. _'Humans,'_ he thought, '_such troublesome beings.'_ It was not a scathing thought, but a weary one. He had never quite concerned himself much with humans, but had enough experience to know theirs would be a difficult road. He, who relied so much upon instinct, had no inhibitions about mating her immediately as he was never more certain of another decision in his life. Humans were different. Lacking demon instincts, they relied on a more complex set of rules and feelings. This seemed to be more pronounced in Kagome's time.

'_This is not a rejection,'_ he assured himself. He had come to terms with his past in the recent months, and also with the fact that Kagome was almost incapable of deceiving him by her own morals. She wasn't deliberately leading him on or creating a difficult situation, he knew this. Regardless, her hesitance stung him.

Not daring to look at her, he spoke out to the misty water.

"The battle with Naraku draws near."

Sesshoumaru's voice came out soft and ominous through the tense atmosphere. It was a warning to her, his simple way of conveying the importance of their bond. Finally turning to her, he met her worried eyes but kept his distance. Her lips parted subtly, belying her desire to speak, but the words seemed to catch in her throat under his stare.

"I will give you some time," he said at last, leveling her with a serious look. "But when the time comes, I _will_ have you for mate."

He held her eyes for several moments, before striding back the way they had come. Pausing in his steps just a moment more, he glanced over his shoulder with gentle eyes.

"Do not tarry."

When he was gone, Kagome sat alone. Her shirt, crushed and wrinkled between her fingers, felt wrong against her sweaty palms. Releasing a shaky breath, she closed and attempted to center her thoughts. He was giving her more time, she thought with both relief and distress. But time was an expensive commodity. This mating was important for him because of his devotion to her protection. If she interpreted it correctly, their union would help him keep her safe. With the Shikon battle looming in the near future, however, it was uncertain just how much of this precious time they had left. None of them could possibly know, but all of them could tell it was coming. And Sesshoumaru was determined to have her mated by that time. She knew there would be no denying him the next time.

Would she be ready, when that time came?

Settling her mind, Kagome went about dressing herself. He had given her more time. And in that time, she would _have_ to make it work.


	25. A Monk's Meddling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters mentioned below, nor is this work being used for profit.

**A/N:** It was most definitely _not_ my intention to take this long in updating this story. I felt absolutely horrible when I realized how long it had been since I had updated. Fortunately, my roommate and best friend (the same person) gave me a proper scolding upon this realization, and I was able to pump this out. Not my best work, I'm afraid, and not very exciting for those of you who have been eagerly anticipating another post, but I do promise it has a purpose. Hopefully the next chapter won't take a year!

Yours,

_Lonelylark_

_1,674 words of wisdom..._

**Chapter 25: A Monk's Meddling**

When Sesshoumaru returned alone to camp, wondering eyes sought each other, glittering with speculation. Inuyasha's nose twitched, the only indication that he acknowledged his brother at all. A brief glare sent his way, and the hanyou returned to ignoring the camp.

Things had been tense as of late, to say the least. Although there had been no other outbreak of violence between the brothers, the stubborn silence between Kagome and the younger inu made for an unsteady peace.

The parties least involved in the situation suffered most.

Sango had admitted to Miroku that she was particularly worried over the stability of the tachi, unknowingly echoing the fears of the rest. The secrecy of Kagome's relationship had provided for an easy if not false sense of normalcy; Sesshoumaru mostly hung back, content to watch Kagome and allow the hanyou the illusion that he was the alpha male of their motley pack. The revelation of their relationship had ruined all hopes of equilibrium.

Miroku himself had no qualms with the development, save the severe beating of his friend. The tension that had developed could be cut with a knife, but he was certain Kagome would eventually resolve it. Inuyasha had fallen quickly to Kagome's recuperative efforts in the past, but it was Sesshoumaru's deference to her that was most astonishing and significant. To think, it only took one human woman to prevent the Western Lord from killing his half-breed brother.

The monk was finally able to put a finger on the peculiarities he had sensed but could not give name to before. It was in their very interactions: The way they knew without knowing, without saying, what the other was thinking. It was in Kagome's extra attention when she seeped Sesshoumaru's tea, in the way Sesshoumaru draped his pelt about her legs or shoulders before Kagome could realize she had goose bumps.

The Inuyoukai 's presence against his tree drew him out of his thoughts long enough to pique his interest. Perpendicular to his post, Miroku could not see him, but he would have to be a fool to dismiss the aura that swirled about him in agitation. The monk had half a mind to offer his counsel, as Sesshoumaru obviously sought it given his proximity, but he chose to bite his tongue. The Taiyoukai was proud and would undoubtedly refuse the help if someone implied he needed such.

Sesshoumaru, as he had come to find, was for the most part a solitary creature. On almost all occasions, Sesshoumaru maintained a certain distance between himself and the rest of the tachi, with the exception of Kagome and, on occasion, Rin and Shippo. He was a keen observer, and seldom inserted himself in their daily lives unless to dictate direction or strategy. This was certainly much closer than Miroku had ever been to him without Kagome, and, to be honest, closer than he would have liked. Closing his eyes, Miroku fiddled with his prayer beads and feigned indifference.

Sesshoumaru could sense the monk's curiosity in the way his aura seemed to probe unconsciously at his own, and he appreciated the human's silence. He had many things to address, but more yet to consider. In all truth, he felt remiss in requesting the opinion of a human, but so far removed from the palace and his advisors, he found he had little choice. The fox was but a kit, the taijiya reserved, and the hanyou an imbecile. Then again, who better to answer his questions on humans than a human? The monk may have been a lecher, but he had shown wisdom in the past, and seemed amiable despite the recent upheaval that had occurred in his pack.

"Human women are…strange."

Startled by the Taiyoukai's assertion, as that was most certainly _not_ the first thing he expected to hear, Miroku racked his brain for the right response.

"…Is that so, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The demon lord's trademark "hn" was his only answer for a short time. Sesshoumaru pondered his thoughts, and when they seemed more organized he spoke.

"Demon bitches are _different_," he stated, as though the point should clarify all. Then, pausing, he corrected, "Demon _customs_ are different."

Still facing forward, without abandoning his lotus, Miroku hesitated. When speaking with powerful lords, whether human _or_ youkai, a poorly posed question could prove fatal.

"If I may be so bold, Lord Sesshoumaru," he disclaimed, "…how so?"

The question brought a furrow to Sesshoumaru's snowy brow. Citrine eyes glared unseeing into the forest.

"Youkai mating is based off of strength and submission. The male asserts his dominance over the female, and the female submits. From observing human villages, it was This Sesshoumaru's understanding that the human female's will is treated likewise."

"You mean, that marriages are often arranged, the woman's choice being unimportant," Miroku clarified.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru agreed with a grunt. "Human females accept the union for what it is, subservience to their human mates. Yet…"

"Yet," Miroku filled in where the Western Lord left off, "Kagome does _not._"

Meeting the knowing eyes of the monk with a deft side-glance, Sesshoumaru brooded. "The Slayer as well. They are _human_, but they are _not._ They do not follow human courting customs."

Miroku knew that his own failed attempts at wooing Sango were being referred to. Glancing at Sango, who rested on the other side of the fire with Kirara, he cracked a gentle smile. "They are undoubtedly human women," he began, "but neither one is weak-willed. _Or_ subservient, for that matter." Taking slight amusement in Sesshoumaru's disgruntled huff, he continued, "Sango was raised as a warrior from birth. She gained distinction among men, and had to take vengeance for the death of her entire village on her own. She has been forced to be willful and strong, which separates her from most human women. Kagome, on the other hand…"

Lost in thought, the monk slumped against the tree at his back, stretching his legs out from his lotus position. The hefty weight of the staff across his thighs was a reassurance.

"Kagome comes from another time completely. Though the situation of women has not changed much in the many years that have passed," he pondered the peculiarity a moment, "it is very different for women in the future. If my understanding of Lady Kagome's story is correct, women have attained a certain amount of…liberation?"

Pausing, Miroku turned the word over in his mind. Nodding contently once it seemed he had confirmed Kagome's term, he repeated, "Yes, _liberation_. They stand almost at the same level of men, and their wills and decisions are their own."

While the monk at his side seemed to have achieved some understanding from their conversation, Sesshoumaru remained aggravated and confused. _This leaves me no closer to a solution._

"Strong-willed like a man, yet in need of protection like a woman. She clearly wants, but she will not tell me what she _lacks!_" he muttered furiously. "How am I to court her when at such odds?"

At that bit of information, Miroku's eyes lit up. Suddenly, the Taiyoukai's problem became clear. But to be certain…

"How, if I may ask, does a youkai mating proceed? Is there a ceremony?"

Finding the question irrelevant, Sesshoumaru replied anyway, if only to school the ignorant monk. "There is a mark involved, and the physical bonding of course. A ceremony may follow, but it is rare and ultimately of no import." Once said, the Western Lord realized the key information he had been lacking.

"Is a human mating not conducted thus?"

Miroku thought that Sesshoumaru should be more contrite at the admission of not knowing something so commonplace, but he supposed that the Taiyoukai's frequent silences and mysterious airs often led the imagination to conjure conceptions that were mostly false.

"Well, certainly a …_physical union_," the monk repeated his words, "is part of human marriage, but that comes _after_ the wedding ceremony." Prompted by the curious light in the inuyoukai's eyes, Miroku elaborated, "It is typical a formal ceremony, conducted by a priest, and in the presence of family. If memory serves correct, Kagome mentioned that things are not so different in her future. As for a mark, well, I believe that may be a uniquely youkai practice."

Though the information Miroku had imparted was useful, the last concerning the mark was reason for worry. Youkai marking, though serving to unite the life force of both mates, was an animalistic process. It was an inevitability, for he refused to forego a practice to innate to his instincts and his heritage. If not a human practice, would Kagome reject it?

Miroku truly wanted the best for the futuristic miko. A heart as giving as hers deserved happiness, and despite the troubles met during their interspecies relationship, he had faith that her relationship with Sesshoumaru was the right one. Kagome was too independent and extraordinary for the normal human males of this time period, and the Taiyoukai was just the right balance to her temperament as she was to his own. Seeking to assuage the worry that was brewing behind the tense mask of the Western daiyoukai, he decided to try his hand at subtlety.

"Regardless, if it is Kagome, I am certain she would not be averse to compromise," he added slyly, "Though I'm sure she would be saddened if her family missed her wedding…"

Sesshoumaru knew what the monk was trying to do, and he was grateful. His casual, almost wistful statement would give the inuyoukai the idea of consolidating both human and youkai rituals seemingly on his own. A salvage of his dignity, to an extent. Sesshoumaru, for his part, would allow the monk to think he had pulled off his plan.

The maddening haze of confusion that had prevented him from moving forward with his planning began to lift. Giving Miroku a resolute nod, he leapt into the lowest branch of the tree and settled. Languid but attentive, he kept his senses stretched to guard Kagome, plotting the next few days and, what he determined, the rest of their lives.


	26. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** All rights to characters and original Inuyasha plot reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** I have not yet abandoned this story! I know this is quite late, and I apologize for that. I only hope you enjoy the continuation of this story, and I expect to be updating again in the next few weeks.

1,002 words of...

**Chapter 26: Waiting**

Kagome was in a tizzy – and these dog days of summer weren't helping. Neither were the dogs, actually.

While she had felt some measure of guilt after their last row, Sesshoumaru had become unusually withdrawn from her. They still slept close to each other, but separately now. Whereas she had become accustomed to his need for frequent physical contact, now he barely even looked at her. And when he did, it was his hard, pensive stare – that is, if he wasn't looking _through_ her. Then he spent their breaks idling alone up in the tree branches. It seemed the only normal thing he was capable of was beating on Jaken, and even that was done absently and without a glare.

Then there was Inuyasha's continued silent treatment, if one could call it such. He had regressed to monosyllabic answers, most frequently in the form of grunting. He didn't seem angry anymore, simply…_bored_.

It was as though the brothers had traded personalities. Somehow she just knew that between mending her broken friendship, patching up her romantic relationship, and the anxiety of the looming battle with Naraku she would go crazy.

If Miroku and Sango had an inkling that she felt like tearing out her hair, they wisely ignored it. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or upset by that fact. Rin and Shippo played-on obliviously, though Kagome suspected Shippo knew more than he let on, and Jaken remained uncharacteristically quiet on the subject.

Now it had been five days, and she felt _beyond_ crazy. They had reached a village in the early evening of the previous day and had been given refuge for the night once Miroku had sensed and banished an evil spirit – for real this time. That Sesshoumaru had been the one to actually terminate the low-level demon helped to sway the demon-wary villagers. The tachi had been welcomed in full, albeit cautiously, and provided with food and sleeping pallets. It would be the first time in weeks that they slept indoors, and it had lifted Kagome's recently down-trodden spirits, but that effect was immediately nullified by the dogs.

Once they had settled in, Sesshoumaru slipped out the shoji, murmuring something about staying put and out of trouble. Anxious and fed-up with his strange behavior, she squashed the emotion to follow him in favor of her pride.

_'If he doesn't want to be with me, _fine!' she huffed angrily, ignoring the hurt that followed the thought. She tried to understand him, to consider his feelings, but were her own so trivial in this relationship that he couldn't give her time? Her eyes caught Inuyasha's then. He stared at her blandly, contemplatively, but said nothing. The furrow between her brows deepened as she met his look, goading him to answer her in some way. Instead, he blinked once before turning his head and closing his eyes in feigned sleep.

Clenching her teeth to bite back the yell she wanted to release, she turned on her side and slung an arm over the two small bodies next to her. Rin and Shippo, maybe sensing her emotions, had taken advantage of Sesshoumaru's departure and cuddled up with her on her pallet. Holding their warm bodies to her, however, did not detract from the cold loneliness of his absence, and as Miroku extinguished the lamps, she could no longer hide her hurt from the dark.

* * *

Sometime between the planes of sleep and wake, Kagome dreamt a strange dream. It was all time, and none at all, as dreams often are, but then again time had always been funny even when she _wasn't_ dreaming. _She was in the tomb again, in the world Between This World and The Next, the cavernous body of the Inu no Taisho rising around them like a castle made of bones. She stood there, the sword in her hands, the sword that had worsened the rift between the two orphaned brothers. She couldn't recall how she had gotten here, how the sword had landed in her hands, confused by the jarring sensation of falling into her own body. But she could remember the same incredulous expressions they now sported, the same anger, the same shame. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood before her, furiously curious, expectant – _

She knew how this story went. How it was _supposed_ to go. _She would give the word to Inuyasha, and a battle would ensue. But unlike so many other dreams, she wasn't reliving the past. Her conscious and her dream body were one, and neither wanted this. She could feel the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, heavy and rough against her palms as she fought the anxiety. This Sesshoumaru might kill his brother if she gave him his father's legacy. But if she gave it to Inuyasha, he would sever Sesshoumaru's arm, but more importantly the battered pride to which he fiercely clung yet hid so well. _

_Sesshoumaru did not spray her with his poison, so he must have already tried. The air thickened with their expectations, waiting, _waiting_ – _

_But how could she tell them she could not decide? She was herself, yet not herself, and they were both youthfully, _painfully_ hers, yet not. _

_"You need to make a choice,"_ _came her mother's voice, and Kagome suddenly found herself at the kitchen table looking at her over a steaming pot of tea._

_"You can only have one. Once you eat it, that's it. You need to choose."_

_She was three again, and the mochi was pink and green and white, and she wanted them all._

_The dreams melded, superimposed yet separate, the mochi and the sword, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and her mother waiting._

* * *

She awoke in the pre-dawn to the sounds of crickets and breaths soft with sleep. Eyes and mind both cloudy from the dream, she could make out the blurred outlines of the ceiling's wooden beams through the gloom. Sesshoumaru had not returned, and she wondered if she understood this crushing feeling, this waiting, was what he had been feeling all along.


	27. Brave New World

**A/N:** Another chapter! I forced myself to sit and write. At this rate, I think it's the only way this story will be finished. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All rights to characters reserved to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own that plot which deviates from Cannon.

1,166 words of thought.

**Chapter 27: Brave New World  
**

A long, sleek-furred muzzle lifted to the night sky. Sesshoumaru watched the black nose twitch, the whiskers bounce subtly at the action, before the fox was off again. Its quarry, a small Amami, foraged nearby, unknowing of the danger that pawed silently around the moonlight until the wind shifted. A short ear twitched once, twice before making a panicked sprint on short legs. It made four, maybe five futile hops before the fox landed his pounce, clamping sharp teeth into the rabbit's neck. The body jerked in a frenzied manner, quivered, and eventually went still. It dropped, limp, from the fox's maw.

Sesshoumaru observed the dark, glossy body as the fox began to patiently devour its prey, observed the long, sharp, curved claws. In the end, they had helped the rabbit not-at-all. It was the way of things, that the rabbit should fall to the fox just as surely as the fox would fall to him. It was _his _way, the way of the predator.

Yet the way of things, for once in his very long life, disturbed him.

The futile claws reminded him of Kagome's –weak human claws on human hands, meant only to sustain a human's toil, if barely that. Her spiritual strength was immeasurable, to be certain, but he could not ignore the fragility of a body that could be so readily snatched, a life so easily snuffed.

It had once disgusted him, the fragility of humans, but what he had once pitied he had come to dread some months ago.

She was the ultimate prey amongst her specie, living in a world of predators. She was lucky that she found protection with two ultimate predators – his brother, though not to compare with himself, was perhaps the strongest Hanyou to ever live, and a great deal stronger than most youkai. This, however, did not mean anything. True, Sesshoumaru was amongst the strongest of the predators, but even he was not so arrogant to consider himself infallible. He had learned this lesson from his father, the final one, in Inu no Taisho's death.

Expect success.

Consider failure.

Sesshoumaru's father had gone into two battles, expecting success. Instead, he had been forced, injured and unprepared by one battle into a second battle that should have been nothing to one of his power. He had managed to save the lives of his cherished ones, but had lost his own life to someone so unworthy. Perhaps that was what Sesshoumaru had hated the most, though until now he hadn't realized it.

As strong as he was, he wasn't invincible. He had power over death, but he could not himself divide and be two places at once. If Kagome were at the Shiro and he at war, and calamity struck at both ends, he would not be able to save her.

There was the matter that castles and keeps were only as good as their security, and his protection was the best. As he had little time to be home as such, he would have to keep his mate at his side, but it could not always be so. His youki, infused with the mark of the mate, would help monitor her safety, keeping other predators at bay, alarming him to danger, protecting her long enough for him to come to her side. This was also his way, the way of youkai.

But she was not youkai.

Everything about her reminded him of that fact. She was _not _ youkai, and he _was, _and that made things _difficult. _

He perched in a low bough that overlooked a stream just beyond the village, languidly licking the fox blood from his claws, thinking. Yes, she was not youkai, but those qualities of hers which he liked did not make her not-youkai, they made her Kagome.

And rather than think of Kagome as _not-youkai_, he should think of her as human.

And humans, as the Monk had counseled, followed a _different_ "way of things."

Though his standards were high, he was not an unreasonable Taiyoukai. If he expected her to devote herself to something so permanent and foreign-to-her as the mating bond, he needed to concede to some of her traditions as well.

Marriage, he knew, was one of them. Though he knew not much of the actual proceedings, he considered it a trivial enough matter that he could endure it for her sake.

Another was family. Although family opinion had no typical bearing on youkai mating, it was not unusual for the clans of high-class youkai to get involved. Such an arrangement had united his father and mother.

For humans, on the other hand, it seemed to hold considerable weight. Such a situation may have been easily remedied, had Kagome come from a typical Sengoku family, yet if that had been so their paths may have never crossed. The true problem lay in all of the obstacles and variables that littered their path.

If he were to visit her family –the traditional, courteous thing to do when courting a human – they would have to travel back to Edo. Such a trip would not be long with just the two of them, but they were currently headed in the opposite direction in pursuit of Naraku. Sending the rest of the Tachi ahead while they left on an errand could endanger them, as the battle was surely close at hand. Dropping the lead altogether could turn the trail cold and buy the evil hanyou more time.

But prolonging the wait for the mating mark could endanger Kagome.

These same thoughts had been circling in his head for days. Though reason dictated he consider her feelings in this, instinct urged him to protect her at all costs, even if that meant forcing her to submit. The only way he could think clearly had been to isolate himself from her…

The stars in the sky began to dim as the dark slate of night turned ashen with the coming of day. Sesshoumaru watched the moon fading, making its trajectory slowly to the west, with just a small frown. He knew Kagome was distressed. He could feel her unease at his sudden detachment, her curiosity and anger and _fear_ when he would leave and return silently, and he couldn't blame her. The thought came unbidden at times, from somewhere deep within him, where some bitterness and insecurities remained, whether his midnight absences reminded her of Inuyasha. But such a thing was a digression, and unimportant in the grander scheme, serving only to distract him from this problem that could no longer go untended.

He could no longer ignore his instinct, and it told him that every moment he spent in contemplation was a moment closer to danger. He could have to make a decision.

He _had_ made a decision.

Wary, anxious, excited, he would brave her new world confidently and endure as she had in his time. They would go to Edo, to the Bone-Eater's Well, inside, beyond, to Kagome's future. And they would leave today.


	28. Mending

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N:** With the semester over, creativity is flowing once again. Chapters may come slow, but they come. To readers old and new, enjoy this chapter. And as always, Review are Fuel.

2,123 words of Mending

* * *

**Chapter 28: Mending**

After the dream, she hadn't been able to sleep again. Carefully escaping the clutching of the two snuggling tots, Kagome slipped from her sleeping bag and settled by the screened door, where she spent the rest of her morning. She had opened the door just a crack, enough to peer out without waking the others, but all she could see was the row of huts that dotted the forest line. How long she had sat like that, he didn't know, but Inuyasha had been watching her, crouched and furrow-browed, for at least half an hour before he spoke.

"Don't be stupid."

The first true words from him must have startled her so badly that he thought he had almost given her a heart attack. Luckily she was already so tense that she froze instead of creating a ruckus.

At her wounded, incredulous expression, he continued softly.

"He'll be back. He's been with you every second of the day, and when he decides he needs a little space you freak out like you think he don't want you. Don't be stupid."

Though his words, as always, were rough, the softness in his posture took the bite out of them.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed, teary-eyed. He was still bandaged, though remarkably better than at first, sitting near enough that they could whisper. But what could she say? The absence of Sesshoumaru and the presence of Inuyasha only served to heighten the sense of indecisiveness and guilt brought on by the dream. She had betrayed him, and here he sat, reassuring her. It was at this time that Kagome wondered if her life was meant to bring suffering through the Shikon; wondered if she was doomed to this terrible cycle of bringing misery to her best friend by loving his brother and misery to her lover by loving his best friend; wondered if it would have been better if she had never been born at all.

In that one moment, she was the smallest she had ever seemed to Inuyasha. This was a woman that had fallen through time, been kidnapped, been almost-killed, and been rescued more times than he could remember, yet it took something as simple as his half-brother's absence to bring her to her knees. Since the silent battle-of-wills began, Inuyasha had had a lot of time to think. He knew that he had messed up whenever he went to see Kikyo, that he had hurt Kagome irrevocably all those times, but Kagome had been so strong then…Seeing her now only emphasized just how deeply she had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, even if she had not realized it yet. He knew he himself was the cause of some of her pain; pain for a betrayal that she could not prevent, and which he could not begrudge her. After all, he knew first-hand just how independently the heart chose from the mind.

She had once thought to look at him that way, and he knew he had been silly to waste it. Regardless, he would never give up those times– not for the world, not for the _universe_. She had pulled him from his sleep, given him friends in a world where Hanyou had none, and most importantly helped him find _himself_. So he determined he would start paying her back by doing the only thing he really could, and possibly what she needed most: he had to let her go.

"Maybe I'm not the right guy to be sayin' this… a'right, I _know_ I ain't," Inuyasha countered himself, staring hard through the crack before continuing, "but we all gotta make choices. Even though things happen in life, we got a _choice_, we can do sumthin' about it. _You're_ the one who taught me that, Kagome. Granted, I made a lotta bad choices," he admitted this gruffly, more to himself than to her, and Kagome almost felt the situation lighten. Inuyasha rarely spoke this much at once on a topic besides Naraku, and for a moment she recalled the stories and imagined his great father grumbling the same way. Then his golden eyes leveled her with a sobering look.

"But you didn't hate me for them."

Kagome just stared, big eyes confused.

"Soooo, I guess what I'm sayin' is…you gotta make your own choices now and…I can't hate you either."

For once his chatter-box best friend was out of words. Regardless, Inuyasha knew she had understood by the way her eyes pooled with even more tears and her lips quivered between a smile and an emotional explosion, a combination that left him feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Ah, _geez_ woman, don't go gettin' all _weepy_! He's on his way back, and he'll think it's _my_ fault…" Inuyasha's exclamation woke the others, Miroku and Sango trying to assess the commotion and the children wriggling around in the sleeping bag. He was not paying attention to them, though; he was focused on the light that shined in her eyes, an almost visible lifting of her spirit as she widened the crack and looked intently out the doors. It still stung, but more than that it made him curious as to what she even _saw_ in Sesshoumaru. Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru saw it in her too, and Inuyasha knew that in the way he protected her, in the way he was conscious of all her movements before, during, and after she made them.

And that would have to be good enough for him.

* * *

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. For the past quarter of an hour since they had woken, Inuyasha and Kagome had sat near to each other in companionable silence. If the fact that they had heard Inuyasha's voice for the first time in days wasn't an indication of a mend in their friendship, then the amicable and comfortable air between them was. Inuyasha yawned and looked around the room thoughtfully, while Kagome opened the door to look out. Both seemed expectant, but, as Miroku and Sango had learned to communicate silently in the aftermath of the debacle, they quietly decided not to question the sudden turn in the friendship. Why look a gift horse in the mouth when their friends were being…friendly?

While Miroku had gone to alert their hosts to their wakefulness, Sango had begun the morning tea and dragged the children out of bed. It was as they all sat waiting for the servants to deliver breakfast that Sesshoumaru arrived.

The room went quiet.

He stood directly outside the sliding door, staring directly at Kagome through the crack. Their eyes connected, communicating in their strange, silent way. It was a moment of soft looks, of _I'm-sorry_s and _I-forgive-you_s, and everyone was shocked at the tenderness in the Western Lord's gaze – and yet, not at all. The moment passed, and Kagome timidly, almost shyly, slid the door wide open to welcome him. Sesshoumaru's gaze landed on Inuyasha for a tense moment more, scrutinizing the hidden message in familiar golden eyes. Content with what he saw, he gave a short nod before crossing the threshold into the room and kneeling across from Kagome.

Several significant things had happened – between Inuyasha and Kagome, between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The feeling of anger that had charged the air for the past several weeks had seemingly dissipated, but the string of silent exchanges left the tachi sitting in an a room filled with quiet tension. Miroku, Shippo and Jaken wisely took the non-aggressive youki for what it was worth and were content: two alphas had settled a dispute. Sango, however, was just about going crazy with curiosity and anxiety, ready to be let in on the news.

It was at that precise moment that the headman's servants arrived bearing trays of breakfast, breaking the odd spell. The children scurried from the sleeping bag to accept their meals, and the ensuing flurry of movement was accepted with thanks and bows before the servants retreated as quickly as they came. All of the Inutachi issued a subdued "Itadakimasu" before beginning the morning meal in a semblance of normalcy which was _too_ normal for the group of shard hunters.

Miroku was the first to break the ice.

He cleared his throat. "Tea, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The Inuyoukai gave a brief nod and extended his cup, waiting patiently for Miroku to pour him his fill. Rin and Shippo took this as a cue that conversation was allowed, and began to chatter between themselves as Sesshoumaru politely took a sip of his tea and Miroku poured for the rest of their friends.

Breakfast proceeded as a casual affair. While he was not oblivious to the furtive glances between the Western Lord and his Miko friend, he traded banter with Inuyasha to further lighten the conversation.

"Really, Inuyasha, we're inside a residence. Could you perhaps attempt to eat with a little more decorum?"

Inuyasha, who held his bowl beneath his chin and had succeeded in getting rice in his forelocks, snorted through a mouthful of fish. "Who cares? Not like anyone's lookin' at us."

"Well _we_ can see you, Inu_baka_," Shippo goaded in his best grown-up tones. "Gawd, close your mouth, it's dis_gusting_."

"_Shippo_," Kagome chided, though she suppressed a laugh. She didn't have to explain the reprimand – he had been lectured many-a-time on name-calling and foul language. The former awkward mood had slowly been replaced with this easy chatter, and she was reminded of their simpler days on the road, before romance complicated things.

The thought was punctuated by the object of her musings. Sesshoumaru placed his chopsticks on the tray with a barely audible '_clack._' The deliberateness of the action, however, immediately stilled the conversation. All eyes turned to him, and they held their breaths, expecting bad news at his serious demeanor.

He studied Kagome intently for a fraction of a moment. She was anxious about whatever he would impart next, and all wanted in that instant was to smooth the frown that marred her brow, to kiss away the worry from her lips. It reminded him just why he was doing this.

Without preamble, he stated, "I wish to take Kagome back to her home for a time."

A beat, a pause as the tension almost visibly melted from the air, followed by protest.

"The Hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "That's the complete opposite way!"

"With all due respect, Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango added more politely, "Inuyasha is right. All the clues we've received have been leading us north of Edo."

"Indeed, I feel it may be redundant to put to words what we've all been feeling, but the final encounter with Naraku is close at hand. If we let this lead slip from our hands…" Miroku trailed off, but no one needed to finish his sentence. '_I may not have that much time._' Sango subtly placed a hand over his to still the fingers that worried the holy beads sealing his _Kazana_.

"Which is why you will all proceed while I escort the Miko," Sesshoumaru imparted.

"Sesshoumaru –" Kagome started to join the protests, but was stopped by the look in his eyes. It was not a command, it was a plea. And more than "_Trust me"_ it begged her "_please."_ Twisting her mouth in consternation, she hesitantly nodded. "Okay."

Inuyasha looked between the couple sourly. Sighing greatly as if to suggest this was against his better judgment, he groused, "Okay, so what's the plan exactly."

Sesshoumaru sent him a mild look of gratitude that quite stunned the inu hanyou. "You will follow rumor of Naraku as it has been leading us. I will take Kagome to her home, as we can travel faster independently."

"What if we encounter Naraku?" Miroku asked

"With the Shikon no Taka, that abomination has become overly confident," Sesshoumaru sneered with distaste. "Self-assured of his power, he will no doubt flaunt his aura to beckon us. Stay close enough to track him, yet far enough to stave off the battle."

"And if we can't?" Sango's words brought up everyone's worry.

The Western Lord acknowledged her with a nod and a confident stare. "Should anything be amiss, Jaken has means to notify me. I am not only faster than Inuyasha, but faster than my predecessor. Kagome and I will return at an instant."

The group exchanged glances – so much silent communication had occurred lately that it was almost second nature to them. Although none of them were fully comfortable with this plan, they would brook no further argument. Sesshoumaru was perhaps a Daiyoukai by breeding and training, and he perhaps inherited his title as Lord, but he _remained_ a Lord in these times of war through strategy. With a conceding nod, they would give their destinies over to the blind hands of fate – and Sesshoumaru.


	29. Through the Well

The blue wave of time receded, and with it the smell of old and powerful magics. Golden eyes tried to pierce the gloom cast by the shed that had been built over the well, nostrils aquiver.

The cross had been successful: they were in Kagome's 'time.'

The trip to the well itself had been uneventful. With little ado, they had gone over the plan once again – Sesshoumaru reiterating strategy as Kagome quickly packed what she could – and departed shortly after breakfast. Given their last encounter in his youki orb, Sesshoumaru chose instead to fly. Although slower, they would not lose much time.

Incidentally, it had turned out to be a good decision. While they had settled their quarrel earlier in the day, apologies and forgiveness had been left unspoken, which had translated to an awkwardness during their trip that had not existed since the very beginnings of their relationship. They traveled mostly in silence, the green of the canopies passing in a blur, and eventually the tension between them dissipated in the passing breeze of the early afternoon.

From that point on, cradling Kagome to his side with an arm about her back, he listened as she gave quiet explanations of what to expect upon breeching the time gate.

One thing she had mentioned was the human-generated miasma.

Sesshoumaru quelled the undignified urge to retch as the smells of the world began to penetrate his heightened senses. Nuzzling into her hair and breathing her scent for a moment, he gathered her securely and leapt out of the well, landing deftly in front of the well house doors.

Before she could even open the doors, he began filtering the scents as his father had taught him so long ago. A brief, wistful pang echoed in his chest, and the smell of sulfur rose, fleeting and unbidden, before slipping back into the abyss of memory.

Out in the sunlight, he focused on the changes to this place. Where there had once been a forest, some area had been cleared and a shrine and home erected. Trees still littered the landscape, the Goshinboku still reigning supreme among them, tethered with holy rope that swayed in the wind. Overall, the time itself had not changed; in the past they entered the well at late afternoon, and it appeared to be the same time of day in this time. The season, however, had still been in late summer. While it was still hot in this time, he could already smell the death of summer in the scent of decaying foliage, sense it in the strength of the wind.

They approached the sturdy, two-story structure – like a small castle, he wondered – with Kagome taking the lead. Just before she opened the door, she looked at him over her shoulder, then almost bashfully lowered her lashes.

"Sesshoumaru, I …" she sighed, "Thank you."

Leaving him no time to reply, she moved in. The door opened to reveal a wonderland of foreign objects that he could not even begin to categorize, much less fathom. Unusually startled, he had only just realized he had followed Kagome into the genkan when she knelt to untie his boots.

A strange feeling came over him as he watched her work as only a mate would. It was that same completion he felt in her presence, that strange remembrance of a forgotten longing he had never really had before her. Uncharacteristically bashful again, she glanced up at him with a gentle smile before resuming her work. This was her way of showing her gratitude, and yet he was at a loss for how to express his.

They had kissed, they had touched, but the sensation in his chest was so thoroughly tender, so unlike he had ever felt, that he could not understand how to express himself. As he thought to reach for her, she finished and was off into the strange home.

"Tadaima!"

Eying objects right and left, he followed her swiftly to what appeared to be a cooking room, or "kitchen" as she'd once told him. There, a woman draped in an apron stirred some pot of food, the scent of which was a delightful relief from the outdoors.

"Kagome!"

Kagome flounced into the surprised woman's arms.

"Mama, I'm so sorry it's been so long!"

Her mother appeared relieved as she returned the tight embrace, looking her daughter over for changes, but once the moment had passed, her eyes slid to the other occupant in the room.

Sumire was initially startled by the demon's appearance – after all, he was rather large and _unmistakably not _Inuyasha. But after all of the surprises Kagome had brought her over the years, she had learned to adjust quickly. Schooling her features into a welcoming smile, she turned off the stove and turned back to the visitor.

"Why don't you introduce your friend, Kagome?"

Kagome's smile turned nervous. "Well, this is –"

"_Hey!_ You're not Inuyasha!"

All eyes turned to the doorway, where a young boy stood, gaping incredulously.

"_Souta_!" Kagome exclaimed, mortified, while her mother tried to smother a laugh. "Stop pointing, you rude little twerp!"

Sesshoumaru observed his accuser. Though he was nearly as tall as Kagome, his frame was thin and lanky. Long, awkward limbs gave way to hands and feet that were too big for him yet, showing he had still more to grow. A boy. A brother. Just like him.

"You look like Inuyasha though," Souta commented thoughtfully, ignoring his sister's growing ire and mild panic. Given Sesshoumaru's track record, she didn't know how he'd react to being compared to Inuyasha yet again.

Sesshoumaru squashed the urge to laugh. Kagome looked ready to kill her brother. It seemed that maybe Inuyasha had merely been filling the typical role of a younger sibling, rather than anomalously being a thorn in his side.

"Indeed," he answered wryly before Kagome could lunge at Souta. "He is my…brother."

His eyes slid to Kagome's, and for a moment she was shocked.

' brother, _he says.'_

Not '_half-breed._'

Not even '_half-brother._'

That the hanyou himself wasn't there to hear it, or that Sesshoumaru would probably never say it directly to him, made it no less significant to her. The significance, however, was lost on the rest of her family, and the moment was broken as abruptly as it had come.

"Inuyasha's brother?" her mother chimed pleasantly at the reveal.

"Yes, mama." Kagome took advantage of the interruption to finish introductions. "This is Sesshoumaru."

"How nice to meet you!" The older woman's face radiated genuine happiness, and a calm beauty even in her age which he could see in Kagome.

"Wait a minute!" Souta's energetic exclamation interrupted whatever Kagome was about to say next, much to her chagrin. "Wait _one minute!_ You're _THE_ Sesshoumaru?" he asked incredulously. "The evil, human-hating, ice-prick older brother?!"

Kagome wanted to die.

"_Souta!" _Sumire scolded, just as scandalized as her daughter.

"Whaaat?" he whined, "That's what Inuyasha said!"

Kagome dropped the hands that covered her face to glare at him. "Well not everything that Inuyasha says is true. Or polite for that matter!" She didn't even want to know what else the half demon had told her little brother.

"Hn." The huff was an attempt to hide a laugh, but it called the attention back to him. He couldn't very well deny the accusation. While he did not hate humans, he had been quite evil to his brother in the past. Eyeing the boy idly, he decided to give a political answer.

"If I hated humans, I would not be here now."

Souta issued a mumbled apology which Kagome ignored. What a mess! And that was without her grandfather involved yet. Face red, she turned to Sesshoumaru, hoping her eyes conveyed her apology on behalf of her family.

"Regardless, Souta, if your sister brought him home, he's welcome here!" Hands on her hips, Mrs. Higurashi looked every part the mother. "And you had better watch your language. Next time, it's the DS that goes!"

"Now, dear," she said sweetly, turning to Kagome, "what's the reason for the sudden visit?"

"Well…"

Abruptly put on the spot again, Kagome didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? Not that she hadn't thought about it, but the decision for Sesshoumaru to meet her family had been so sudden that she really didn't know where to begin. He wanted to mate her, to make her his wife. While this sent her heart aflutter, she couldn't help the scared pang in her stomach in anticipation of her family's reaction. They knew nothing about him, this man, this _demon_ who would suddenly take over the life of their daughter.

At that moment, something on the stove splattered and hissed.

"Oh no!" Sumire rushed to the stove and turned down the heat, stirring the pot that had boiled over. "On second thought, dear, why don't you show Sesshoumaru around and take some baths. We can talk about it at dinner. Jii-chan will be back then, and you can tell us all about it."

"O-okay," Kagome forced a smile. In her head, she agonized, '_I can't wait_.'


	30. Linens

_'plunk'_

_'plunk'_

_'plunk'_

Drops of water dripped into the pool of water, keeping time like a slow metronome. The sound echoed off the dewy bathroom tiles, while on the surface of the pool rippled the physical evidence. Something shifted under the water, disturbing the bubbles that crackle as they dissolve, and slowly a head of black hair erupts from the surface like an island.

Dark eyes shut against invasive, soapy water, Kagome turned her face up with a gasp. Breath caught, she settled back into the tub with a sigh, blowing discontented bubbles in the water with her nose.

_'Why did I hold my breath again? Oh yeah, to de-stress…'_

The bath had always been a safe haven for her, but all she could think about was Sesshoumaru and her family. Together. Under the same roof.

"How am I supposed to relax!?"

Defiantly, she plugged the dripping tap with her big toe, only to pull back with a frustrated hiss when the faucet turned up cold.

How was she going to explain to her family that Sesshoumaru wanted to…_mate_ her? How was she even supposed to _bring it up_?

"Bah! Sitting here's not gonna answer that. Maybe…if I can just talk to Mama first…"

Back when her father was alive, when the money that came in was just slightly more than average, he had a second bathroom built. More than a showcase of affluence, the luxury was a tribute to his foresight; if only he could have lived to see how long Kagome could stay in at a time! Sesshoumaru was taking his bath there on the first floor, where she had set him up while he observed curiously albeit silently. It occurred to her – a fleeting though – that she should be overwhelmed with imaginings of Sesshoumaru naked, but the thought of the impending conversation with her family overshadowed even such flustering thoughts.

Determined to corner her mother in the kitchen before Sesshoumaru was out of the bath, she unplugged the tub, dried and dressed quickly.

Sumire was drying cups from the overflowing dish rack when Kagome walked in. She took a chance to watch her mother, who hummed an old, lilting Shimabara song. She had sang it to Kagome when she was a child, and once had taken to a shamisen with it, though they didn't own one themselves. At a time when few women went to college, her mother had left her home in Nagasaki for Tokyo, where she met Kentaro Higurashi, who she soon married. She had worked happily at a company – doing what work, Kagome didn't know or couldn't remember. Kentaro had been surprisingly supportive of his wife's career goals, encouraging even after they'd started a family. That all changed, however, when he had died.

Looking at her mother now, Kagome realized just how much had been taken from her mother. Far from her own family, she had lost her husband. With two small children and a large shrine that required much attention and upkeep, she had to leave the job she loved. Kagome hadn't thought about it back then – things, it seemed, really came more into perspective the older she got – but she had also almost lost her daughter when she fell down the well.

How many times had she almost lost Kagome? How many times had Kagome been lost, kidnapped, almost killed in the Sengoku Jidai?

Sumire turned then, and flashed her daughter a peaceful smile. The smile told her she knew everything, knew the dangers her daughter faced, even if Kagome revealed nothing – and she accepted it.

Kagome was struck with just how much her mother had suffered, how strong her mother was, how amazing – and felt terrible for being the one to take something away from her again.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You usually look relieved after a soak."

"Oh? Just tired, I guess," Kagome lied half-heartedly, though she couldn't help the sadness that crept into her heart, nestled beside the guilt.

"Well, just sit down and I'll get you some tea," her mother smiled in response.

Sitting at the table, Kagome watched her mother patter about the kitchen with a natural grace that Kagome had not inherited. She looked comfortable, happy despite the fact that it was a role she had been forced into. She had adapted to many things over the years – most astonishingly well to Kagome's forays into the past – and she could probably handle this. If nothing else, Kagome told herself, her mother deserved to know the truth.

"Mama," her voice pitched alarmingly, catching her mother's attention. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes, Kagome?" Her mother's puzzled, expectant look almost made things a little harder.

Kagome looked anxious for a moment, but steeled herself in the awkward silence. "Sesshoumaru is…"

"Your boyfriend?"

If she hadn't been sitting, Kagome would have fallen to the ground with shock.

"Don't look at me like that, Kagome," her mother scolded with amusement as she set the tea on the table and returned her attention to the dish rack.

"Y-you knew?"

"Of course I knew. This old woman has seen quite a few things in her time. Honestly, the way you two dance around each other is awkwardly endearing."

If Sumire noticed the way Kagome's head thudded against the table, or how all her energy and embarrassment had flooded out and left her like a ghost, she didn't show it.

"In any case, he seems wonderful. Have you been together long?"

The nonchalance of the question galvanized Kagome's thoughts. Her time in the Feudal Era left a huge gap of information in the present, and it reminded her of the magnitude of her news.

"About that, mom…"

Turning her full attention to her daughter, Sumire contemplated her seriously. After a short moment, she hummed contently. "So it's serious then."

Kagome wondered how to express the severity of the situation when a voice startled her from behind.

"It is."

Sesshoumaru stood behind her in the doorway. What shocked Kagome most wasn't his sudden appearance as much as his transformation. His trademark kimono had been swapped for a pair of dark jeans and a black, printless T-shirt. The clothing was simple enough, but the contrast of his hair and eyes stood out even more for it. As it was, Kagome wasn't sure whether to laugh at the absurdity of Sesshoumaru in modern clothes, or drool at the picture he made in it.

Before she could do either, her mother's laugh pierced the air.

"And so are you! So serious," she chortled good-naturedly. "Well, I'm glad my daughter has found a mature man for once. Anyway, how about the clothes Kagome? They were your father's. I figured they might be better when you go shopping."

Kagome deigned not comment on just how "mature" Sesshoumaru was, and instead focused on the clothes. While her father had been tall, he had not been quite so large as Sesshoumaru. As such, the shirt he wore was snug, showcasing the definition of his biceps, but long enough that it covered torso well enough. The pants were evidently too short for him, which luckily fit in with the style of the day. She made a mental note to fold over the cuffs before they went out, and he –or at least his clothes – would fit right in with the times.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, found the clothing somewhat uncomfortable, but not unbearable. He was more impressed with the material and durability of the cloth than the look, but he admired the way his intended was eyeing his form.

"Shopping?" she asked absently, still examining the demon lord in his new attire.

"Yes, I'll need you to pick up a few things for me at the store tomorrow – I have a dental appointment mid-morning, and Souta will be at soccer until 6. Now that you've brought Sesshoumaru for the first time, I expect you'll stay at least a few days, won't you?"

Tearing her attention away from the demon, Kagome looked to her mother's happy smile. For some reason, despite traveling _through_ time, she hadn't realized the importance of it until now. Absent for so long, the least she could do was to give her mother that little happiness of a few days' time. With the final leg of the battle coming soon, who knew how long it could be before they could return.

A gentle smile bloomed on her face. "Of course, mom."

"Wonderufl!" Sumire exclaimed, turning to take out dry dishes for dinner. "Sesshoumaru, sit down and have some tea while Kagome sets up the guest room."

The dread that had been expelled dropped heavily back into her stomach. Just like that, she had been effectively, deliberately dismissed, and Sesshoumaru had been cornered into alone time with her mother. What would they talk about? She didn't want to Unable to argue, Kagome slunk away to the linen closet, resisting the urge to hide there like a child.


	31. Tea Time

**Chapter 31:**** Tea Time**

The minutes, from the moment Kagome left, ticked by wordlessly in the Higurashi kitchen. Kagome's mother seemed content to prepare tea silently, and Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to examine her. The silence wasn't a grating silence – not that it would have bothered him, had it been intended as such. Kagome would have worried restlessly in his place, he imagined. Her mother's presence was interested but calm, and Sesshoumaru realized that, for her short human life span, she was wise and patient – a combination that often accompanied craftiness. It was something that naturally had him on alert, though he could tell her intentions were not hostile. While he was sure she wanted to address him, she was biding her time, and with the exception of Kagome, Sesshoumaru was good at waiting.

The tea was ready, and she served it to him in finely crafted ceramic cups. He accepted graciously. The design was similar to what he had seen before, but the make was somehow less brittle and more refined than those of his time.

Sumire watched the inuyoukai examine her yanomi with a cool curiosity that could be confused for indifference. He was a stunning creature, to be sure, and the resemblance to Inuyasha was uncanny. However, it was immediately evident to her how different he was from his brother. Sesshoumaru was undoubtedly a grown man, mature, experienced in the world. He considered the past, and while he listened to his emotions, he did not let them control him or cloud his judgement.

She waited until he took the first sip to start a dialogue:

"Do the clothes fit alright?"

Seshoumaru spared no time in answering. "They are more restrictive than I am accustomed to. However, they are not uncomfortable."

"I can imagine. We don't need quite so much mobility in these times of peace, comparatively. I keep telling Kagome that about her jeans, but you know how she is."

She said it with calm flippancy, but the demon lord understood the undercurrent: '_I'm glad my daughter has someone to look after her_.' He hummed his agreement, and lapsed back into a thoughtful silence. For a moment, a line marked a furrow in his brow, and Sumire could almost see the cogs in his head turning. Then,

"In human culture, how does one express the desire to mate?"

The question was so blunt, his gaze so lacking in abashment, that it almost threw her off keel. He was staring at her intently, waiting for her answer, and she thought '_Of course_.' Because Kagome never did anything halfway – and apparently neither did Sesshoumaru.

"Well, a man asks a woman for her hand in marriage," she responded, ignoring the literal _human_ meaning of his question. He did not seem the type to enjoy complications when it came to serious questions.

The furrow in his brow deepened adorably - to her, at least - as he processed the information. After another contemplative sip of his tea, he set the cup down. The look he pegged her with was so serious it was almost chilling. She understood in that moment the fear that his enemies must feel in battle - more than the thrill of a yokai's intent was the strength of his will. He was not only a lord used to ruling, but also an unusual politician in that he put forth no pretense. She could see it in the way his focus centered, clear of external distractions even in this new and unusual place.

"I intend to mate your daughter," he said at last.

"I gathered as much."

"You do not intend to prevent this union? I am youkai."

"Come now, will you eat her? You would have done so by now were that your intent. Will you protect her?" Sumire's relaxed posture as she addressed him was at odds with the steel edge her voice had suddenly taken. Immediately, Sesshoumaru was at attention. "That you've protected her body is evident, but her heart?" she continued, "She trusts easily, and that will hurt her. You're clearly strong, and you've got an iron will it seems, but so does she. Will you encourage her aspirations, give substance to her dreams, help her expand her potential? Can you bear yielding to a woman?"

"She is no woman. She is _Kagome_. She is my chosen, more treasured than any gem or conquest, and as such my equal," Sesshoumaru countered vehemently.

"Then I see no reason to object.," she said with a calm smile, as though an interrogation had not taken place. "After all, it is Kagome's choice. Now, would you like a sweet?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, assessing the words she had spoken as well as her countenance. It had been too easy. That it could be so easy had not been an expectation, but he would have to accept it, despite his instinctual mistrust. Without hesitation, he reached out and took the green, matcha-flavored mochi and bit into it.

Sumire smiled at his choice. This one was a keeper.


	32. Dating Advice

**Chapter 32: Dating Advice**

If there was one thing that had changed in the present over the years, it was that when Kagome came home she no longer had to wake up to the annoying blare of an alarm clock. Sunlight filtered from beneath the curtain, dusting the room a color of shade and stirring the fresh-washed scent of bed linens.

Kagome groaned, musing on this as she turned over and smacked the wall with a closed fist.

"Dammit Souta, turn that thing off!"

The same tatoo thumped in her ear from the other side of the wall. The alarm continued to wail for a - _deliberate_, she huffed - while longer before it quieted, and the only sounds she could hear were the shuffling of her little brother's feet.

She rolled onto her back, pulling the sheets over her face and resisting a scream. All she wanted was some home cooking, a good night's rest, and a late morning. Was that too much to ask for?

"Kagome, are you up?"

Apparently, it was.

Her mother's head popped into the doorway. "Breakfast is ready! I'm heading out in 5 minutes. Your brother's headed to school today for soccer practice, so please remember to go to the store for me. I left the list on the refrigerator for you!"

"Okay, mom."

As the door closed again, Kagome turned face down into the pillow with a dry sob, until her nose hurt and the breath she took became uncomfortably warm and sticky.

_At least I got the first two._

When she entered the kitchen, Sesshoumaru was already up and dressed in his borrowed street clothes, reading a newspaper. She would have been shocked at the out-of-place normalcy of it, had she not felt so groggy and annoyed. Grabbing some bowls from the cupboard, she served herself some rice and miso soup from the stove, throwing in a piece of left-over fish as an afterthought.

After she'd mustered up the energy to get up, she had found the bathroom occupied by her little brother. He'd come to spend an inordinate amount of time on his hair since she'd last seen him. And even though he was styling it up just to run around sweaty all day, the little punk refused to leave the bathroom so she could pee. Kagome, who was used to dealing with more temperamental beings than a teenager (a dog-eared friend of hers came to mind), wasted no time in falling into "mean, older sister mode," putting him in a head-lock and kicking him out without reticence.

The night before had gone surprisingly well. Reticently, she had returned to the kitchen after setting out clean sheets in the guest room, only to find her mother and Sesshoumaru conversing about pottery and the change in ceramics that had taken place over the last few centuries.

Leave it to her mother to drink tea with a demon as though it were an every day occurrence.

Grandpa had then showed up. He was stymied long-enough by Sesshoumaru at his kitchen table that Kagome had enough time to intercept him before the sutras came out. After hearing an account of Sesshoumaru's presence (and omitting the romantic aspect of their relationship), Grandpa was unusually excited about the presence of such a "majestic, important historical figure" in his home. Dinner went decently well, what with Sesshoumaru eating and no one getting decapitated. Souta placed a few questions that were rude, but none so mortifying that Kagome felt the need to make him pay for them. Afterwards, Kagome had shown the demon lord to the guest room and - with a blush and a short good night kiss - she retired to her room.

Everything had gone well, until she was ripped rudely from sleep by that cockatoo alarm clock in the other room.

Grumpy, her plates clacked harshly against the table top as she sat down. A few drops of soup splashed over the side and stained a napkin lying nearby. Sesshoumaru, who said nothing, gazed from her plates to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Eheh. Good morning!"

"Hn, indeed," issued back. If it wasn't for the amusement that colored his voice, Kagome might have been a little upset. As it was, she muttered a sheepish "itadakimasu" and began eating as he went back to reading his paper. Observing him while she ate, she tried to consolidate the image of "her" Sesshoumaru with this modern version. It was then she noticed that he seemed not so much to be reading the individual articles, rather examining the paper itself - the make, the quality, and the type of the characters. Suddenly, the two Sesshoumaru's coalesced and she was able to consolidate the two images. However, it brought up new worries of this demon war lord in modern Tokyo.

"Did you already eat?" she asked, her mind still mulling over the things they would have to do today. _In Public_. She shuddered.

"Hn. Your mother was gracious enough to prepare a spread for me." Her grandfather had eyed him warily, despite the previous night's warm reception, but he didn't tell her that. The old man may act like a fool, but he was by no means senile, and Sesshoumaru felt he knew more about their relationship than Kagome had told him.

"Oh, that's nice," she said absently. Sesshoumaru felt her attention shift, and put his paper down to look at her. She was nervously poking at the tofu in her soup with her chopsticks. The white, porous cube disappeared and reappeared amidst little green islands of wakame, bobbing up and down like a dolphin in the briny water in time with her heartbeat.

"We've got to do some shopping today," she said with a surreptitious look.

"Yes, your mother mentioned such yesterday." He gazed at her appraisingly, waiting as her emotions shifted and settled enough for her to think.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"I wish to explore your world."

"But it smells out there!" She said almost desperately.

"This Sesshoumaru is accustomed to filtering out scents."

Kagome made a last-ditch effort to change his mind, though he realized it was half-hearted. "There are _lots_ of _humans."_

"Are _you_ not human?" came his retort.

She pulled a sour face, and all pleading left her.

"Fine!" she snapped, "But there are _rules_, okay?" Rubbing her face in frustration, Kagome tried not to think of the first time Inuyasha came to her time. She only hoped that Sesshoumaru was truly much more self-controlled than his brother as to prevent any mishaps.

"_First_, no attacking people," she enumerated, sticking up a vehement finger.

"This one only attacks when others prove to be obstacles."

"_Second_," the second finger flew up, ignoring his explanation, "no killing or maiming!"

"I will defend you and myself should the need arise," he stated with a no-nonsense tone.

"The need definitely _won't _ arise!"

"And those were two conditions, miko."

"Whatever! _Third_, absolutely NO special powers. Don't fly, don't turn into a dog, and most definitely _DO NOT_ melt anyone or anything with your poison, even if you're startled. People don't exactly know about Youkai. _Please_?" The memory of Inuyasha punching a car because he thought it was a rogue Youkai surfaced, and she tried desperately to push it back.

Kagome had told him before about the seeming "lack" of youkai in her era, and while he had no reason to believe they had disappeared, he would not make an unnecessary show and jeopardize her. He had the feeling his little brother had done enough of that.

"Hn."

The young priestess took his grunt as a confirmation, and melted in her seat as the stress left her.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten!"

Sesshoumaru glanced from her unfinished breakfast at the unusual "clock" he had learned about, and settled in to count the minutes until she was dressed.

It was near three o'clock by the time Sesshoumaru and Kagome began climbing the stairs to the shrine. Sweat was trickling down the back of Kagome's neck, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was too happy with their successful - and most importantly _painless_ - shopping trip. No one died, and Kagome didn't have to pay reparations for any broken items. Sesshoumaru seemed to take in all of his surroundings with an aloof curiosity, but he remained respectful of her rules. He often picked up objects and inspected them carefully, but he always put things back in their place.

They certainly received many stares, as there was no way to hide his natural coloring - "_I'm an inuyoukai, not a chameleon,"_ was his dry response when she posed the initial suggestion - but after so much time in the Feudal Era, Kagome was used to stares and barely paid them any mind. Besides, most people considered him either a Visual K wanna-be or a yankee gangster, and thus tended to stay clear of them.

They'd gone first to the dry-cleaners to drop off some futons, then went to a home goods store to pick up some new curtains her mother had ordered for the living room. Since they were on foot, it became lunch time before they new it. Kagome took Sesshoumaru on his very first train ride, and together they zipped over to Harajuku, where they had a pasta lunch and shared some ice cream. Sesshoumaru imperiously informed her that he was not "lactose intolerant," but rather did not tolerate lactose products; he seemed to like sherbert well enough though. Although he was intrigued by her world, she figured that his senses must be overloaded, and so they took a break walking through the quiet, forested path to Meiji Jingu shrine not far from the station.

The last place they went was the supermarket, where he stared with thinly veiled disbelief at the array and availability of food. That such essential yet scarce commodities were so attainable to even the lower classes in such abundant quantities...his admiration for his miko only deepened for the strength it must have taken her to leave behind this world.

Kagome found herself enjoying this time with him almost too much. Even though they were committed, this was the first time the _went out_. They'd talked, exchanging questions and answers about modernity; they'd eaten lunch, taken a romantic stroll; he was carrying her bags. It was like a real date, like the scant few she'd only ever had with Hojo, the difference being that Sesshoumaru lacked the reserve and awkwardness of the pubescent boy she'd known in her school days.

_Oh! - _and she actually liked him.

Somewhere along the walk back to the station, Kagome had shyly slipped her hand into his. Sesshoumaru regarded her blush with a golden side-glance. His only response - a quirked smirk and a squeeze of their clasped hands - was enough to reassure her, and they continued walking that way for the rest of the trip home. Even though they were only running errands for her mom, her heart sighed a little. These times of peace - would they ever get such reprieves in the Feudal Era?

She buried the thought. '_Let me enjoy this light feeling just a bit longer._'

"Kagome!"

They had finally crested the landing of the steps and were headed towards the house when voices came to them. Sesshoumaru turned to see two females and a male approaching them. They were roughly Kagome's age, he speculated, and were coming from the direction of the shrine.

Kagome froze as she watched her friends approach. Of course, she just _had _to be friends with the nosiest people on the planet, people who had no reservations about asking rude questions, not to mention people who constantly tried to set her up on dates with _Hojo. _

_'Ugh, I can't believe they brought him again!'_ Fighting her self pity, she put on a smile and embraced the two girls.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh thank _God _we caught you before we left," Ayumi said dramatically as she pulled away from Kagome. "We ran in to Souta this morning, who told us you were back, so we decided to stop by and say 'hey'!"

"Oh he _did_, did he? That's lucky!" Kagome smiled too sweetly, but didn't manage to repress a twitch in her eye. _Souta, you're gonna pay __so bad__ for this! _She had worked out the story with her family that, after graduation, she would 'move to the countryside where an easier pace of life and less pollution would help her recover after the three years of various illnesses were finally attributed to severe allergies.' The excuse was meant to keep her friends and other inquisitive parties away, so that they wouldn't come by looking for her now that they had more freedom than in high school.

"Yeah, but the doors were locked and no one was home," said Eri. She paused thoughtfully. "Then Hojo suggested checking out back since sometimes you help your gramps. Good thing we did, huh?" Both girls failed to hide their identical suggestive grins, which told her they still hadn't given up on matching them up as a couple.

Kagome turned her attention to Hojo then, and almost winced visibly. While he had grown taller and looked more manly now in his street clothes, he still brought her awkward gifts of medicinal remedies. This time was no different. In his arms, he carried a large wicker basket filled with an assortment of items, nicely wrapped in pink cellophane and tied off with a flowery ribbon.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see!" Hojo said with an eager smile. "I wasn't really sure how you were doing, or if you had any relapses, or new illnesses since you moved to the country, so I brought you a medley of useful tonics and stuff," he rambled nervously, shifting the basket in his grasp. "Here."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's aura pulse with displeasure as he approached them, but tenuously took the gift basket from him. "Gee, thanks Hojo. You're always so..."

"..._hopeless! _What is this? Three years and you're _still _bringing a girl foot pads? _Get a clue!_" is what she _wanted _to say.

"so..._thoughtful,_" she finished lamely.

Sesshoumaru obviously didn't think so. Narrowing his gaze on the interlopers that had interupted the end of their pleasant shopping trip, he left the groceries by the door and walked up to them. He placed himself neither at Kagome's back nor at her side, but instead somewhere in between. She felt him hovering over her shoulder, close enough to feel the heat of his body if she moved even a bit. Cold, calculating eyes found the _boy_, and the demon lord almost smirked as he visibly repressed a shiver. Kagome had said "no killing or maiming."

_'She said nothing of intimidation_._'_

The triad watched the strange looking man looming over their friend. Eri and Ayumi glanced nervously at each other, while Hojo was too scared to break his gaze.

Realizing that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to say anything, Kagome cleared her throat to break the awkward silence.

"Oh right, how rude of me. Sesshoumaru, these are my school friends, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo. Everyone, this is Sesshoumaru," she introduced with a cheery smile. At the sound of his name, all three of them seemed to freeze. It took her a moment to remember the meaning of his name, and she fumbled to find a remedy. "He's -"

"Her intended," Sesshoumaru interjected. He stared intently at Hojo for a moment longer before turning his attention to the two females, to whom he nodded cordially.

"Intended...?" Ayumi repeated with an air of confusion. Of course, the hopeless romantic of the group caught on first.

"You mean, like, _fiance?!" _Eri exclaimed with a gasp.

Kagome's blush alone would have given it away, but she glanced up at Sesshoumaru and couldn't stop the silly little smile that broke free. She'd never thought of it like _that_ before!

"Yeah, heheh."

"Oh, well congratulations!" Hojo said, though his usual enthusiasm was lacking.

Hands on her hips, Ayumi skipped congratulations and went straight into admonishment. "Ka_gome_, how could you not _tell_ us!" she cried indignantly. "And all this time, we were thinking that you and -"

"_Oh!_ The groceries!" Kagome feigned surprise, and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Could you take them inside for me, please? I'm afraid they'll go bad with this heat."

Sesshoumaru regarded her silently for a moment. Honestly, he had no desire to leave her side, especially not with that impetuous _pup_ still sniffing around, _pathetic_ though he may be. Yet, he couldn't seem to say 'no' to those pleading doe eyes of hers..._'I'll have to work on that,_' he thought with a sigh.

"I'll take this for you, as well,"

_'-and melt it.'_

As though reading his mind, she held on to the basket a second longer before relinquishing it with a look that said _'just _try_ it.' _She watched as he nodded politely to her friends and glanced dismissively at Hojo before turning and walking into the house. The dispelled tension left her feeling slightly shaky, but she forged a smile for the sake of her friendships.

"Well, that was..."

Kagome's smile fell into a wince. "Sorry guys. Sesshoumaru's not the best at socializing." She new he'd been a bit rude - okay, a _lot_ rude - but he was who he was. Poor Hojo was lucky he wasn't dead. Though she hoped her influence continued to ease him up, she wasn't going to actively try to change him.

"No kidding," Ayumi snorted.

Ignoring her friend's ire, Eri acted on her curiosity. "How'd you meet him, anyway?"

"Well," Kagome took a big breath, "we met in the countryside, actually-"

_'in the forest, really, but close enough.'_

_"_He comes from a long line of swordsmen-"

'_not a lie!'_

"-and so we met one day when I was looking for a place to practice archery. He actually taught me quite a bit"

_'Not a _complete_ lie. We used each other for target practice, after all..._'

"Aww, how cute! It's just like a story: The cold, stoic warrior whose heart is steadily thawed by the kind, warm-hearted damsel! And _of course_ he'd fall for _you!"_

"Eheh, something like that." Kagome laughed nervously, trying to ignore just how accurate Eri's starry-eyed conjecture was, simplified though it was.

"Are you seriously going to marry this guy?"

Hojo's tone had flattened, and his eyes held an incredulous hardness that she'd never seen before. Kagome's thoughts stuttered.

"Excuse me?"

"The hair, the contacts, the _tatoos,_" Hojo emphasized, crossing his arms...

"Wha-"

"Not to mention the _killing_ attitude." Ayumi rubbed her chin and nodded in agreement. "Now that I think about it, he reminds me of that two-timing gangster you dated in high school. What was his name? Inaba~something."

"Yeah, that guy was no good, either," Hojo chimed in.

"_INUYASHA_," Kagome emphasized, biting back her ire, "was _not_ a gangster. Nor was he a two-timer because we never dated! Anyway," a breath to cool her temper, "Sesshoumaru's from an old, rare warring class family, and his hair and markings are a tradition passed down through generations. He and Inuyasha are half-brothers, which is why they look similar."

"Oh goodness! There's a love triangle!" Eri cried, half shocked, half elated.

"Oh, not _that_. Kagome, you've got to be kidding me! That loser's brother? _Seriously?_"

At that, Kagome snapped. "Don't you _dare_ say that! That _loser_ is my _friend_, thank you very much. And he doesn't say mean shit about _you guys!_"

The girls recoiled at Kagome's anger. Usually, she was always calm and kind, but clearly they'd hit a nerve if she was resorting to foul language.

Ayumi raised her hands in a pacifying gesture. "Calm down, Kagome. I'm sorry, alright? We're not trying to pick a fight or anything, we're just worried about you. You're our friend and, well, you were always sick so..."

"So you think you know better than me." Stone cold, Kagome didn't even try to put on a happy facade. "Kagome's this sick girl, who can't do anything for herself, can't even make her own decisions. I've dealt with a _lot_ of shit in my life, and I've done things on my own just fine! What do you think I am, a baby?"

"That's not fair!" Ayumi cried, appalled.

"It's what you're thinking, though!" Kagome shot back angrily, stepping towards her.

"Hey, hey, _hey! _Everybody just calm down, alright?"

Taking it as an aggressive gesture, Hojo quickly got between them and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders. He tried not to be offended when she shook off his grip and settled for looking her in the eye.

"Listen Kagome, you're a beautiful, strong woman," he started. "But you need to take our advice. He's _dangerous,"_ he pleaded with her to understand.

'_You have __no __idea.' _Although he was right, she knew he would never be a danger to _her_.

"Well, I don't know, he may look scary but he could be a really good guy..." Eri suggested weakly.

"Get your nose out of the books, Eri. Besides, do you know how _bad_ it'll look if people see her hanging around with a thug like that?" Hojo snapped. "You're a good girl, Kagome. I don't want to see you hurt."

Kagome slapped his hand away as he reached for her.

"No, you don't want me to date _someone else,_" she fired back. "You spent so much time obsessing pathetically over me after I turned down your dates for _how many years, _and the only way you can cope is by name-calling and putting other people down? And _you_, Ayumi - I expected better of you than judging him just based on his looks, what with your brother and all. You don't even _know him_!"

"Yeah, well I'm starting to think I don't know _you_," Hojo retorted angrily. "You never used to be like this; wouldn't be like this if you would just follow me. That jerk's poisoning your mind!"

"_Sesshoumaru _is the best thing that's come into my life! He cares about me, protects me, and I _love_ him. So YES, I'm _really_ going to marry him, Hojo. And since you clearly have a problem with that, I'd appreciate it if you left."

Hojo stared at her extended hand pointing towards the shrine steps. She was supposed to be his perfect angel; the good, quiet shrine girl who married into his family and gave him obedient sons to raise; who eagerly met him with kisses after work, and had his favorite dinner on the table. Now she'd been stolen from under his nose. Rage barely contained, he stormed off with one last glare at Kagome.

"Come on Ayumi, we're wasting time."

Ayumi hesitated for a second, trying to hold on to the last bonds of a friendship that had been stretching and tearing for years. In wake of Kagome's anger, there were no words left to say. Turning, she followed Hojo down the shrine steps.

Eri was the only one to linger long enough to see the tears in Kagome's eyes before she rubbed them away. Taking her hand, she patted it softly.

"Don't worry Kagome, I think you're doing the right thing."

With a gentle smile, she turned and followed the rest down the many stairs.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Kagome wiped the last of her tears. She had just severed the last ties to this world outside of her family.


End file.
